Un Pequeño Affaire
by Seraphy
Summary: Uno de esos fic donde Akane decide tomar la iniciativa de su compromiso con muy profundas consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Pequeño Affaire**

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen._

_Advertencia: Este fic es un lemon, contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, si bien, mi intención con ello es traslucir las emociones que el acto en sí genera en las personas que están verdaderamente enamoradas, espero haberlo conseguido, ustedes, amables lectores, juzgarán._

**I. La Decisión de Akane**

Después de dos años de convivencia, la relación de los herederos del Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu había degenerado notablemente. Sólo se hablaban a gruñidos, se gritaban, se soltaban los peores insultos que pudieran darse, y en general se mantenían apartados todo lo que podían. En esto último, el resto de los pretendientes habían ayudado entusiastamente, después de su intento de boda habían emprendido una sistemática y desesperada guerra en contra de esa relación, ya que se habían asustado lo suficiente como para ver a dónde conduciría todo si los dejaban a solas.

En el tiempo transcurrido, ambos habían crecido en fuerza y belleza. Ranma estaba hecho un hermoso hombretón, de 1,90 de estatura, anchas espaldas, esbelto y bien definido cuerpo, y fuerte mandíbula cuadrada, que exudaba virilidad y que hacía doblarse las rodillas femeninas, causaba sonrojos y hasta desmayos cuando sonreía con aquella seducción suya, destellando los zafirinos ojos y deslumbrado su blanquísima dentadura.

Akane, por su parte, se había convertido en una diosa que encendía la imaginación calenturienta de los jóvenes a su alrededor, y sólo conservaba su apodo de marimacho por un fortísimo decreto de la terca imaginación de su prometido, y el despecho de sus rivales, que la odiaban de todo corazón cuando, sin quererlo, se paraba al lado de ellas eclipsándolas totalmente.

De los dos, ella era quien más había cambiado. Abandonando completamente sus intentos de cocina: aduciendo que no valía arrojar sus perlas a los cerdos (traducción en el diccionario de Akane: no me seguiré esforzando por mentecatos malagradecidos), lo que su _sutil_ prometido le agradeció efusivamente, ganándose a pulso una buena paliza; practicaba yoga, cosa que había ayudado que su figura, que él tanto ridiculizara antaño, se afinara y sus músculos se aplanaran, ganando bellas curvas, gracia y flexibilidad, además de ayudarle bastante con su carácter y a manejar un poco mejor sus arrebatos de mal humor. Había tomado de sensei a Mousse, luego de gritarle a todos que a pesar de vivir en una casa llena de maestros en el arte, ninguno era capaz de enseñarle. Esto último no le había hecho ninguna gracia al joven, quien al ver la relación que se iba estableciendo entre ellos, no cesaba de fastidiarla en el sentido que sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir pedirle ayuda al tipo más estúpido y peor artista marcial de la ciudad, a lo que ella respondía con su _dulzura_ habitual que el mayor idiota de Nerima era él y que las técnicas de las que estaba más orgulloso eran, de hecho, amazonas.

Tal era el panorama en el dojo Tendo una tarde de verano, mientras Akane esperaba pacientemente que _el idiota_ desocupara el gimnasio, haciendo sus ejercicios de respiración en su cuarto. Juzgando que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que éste se hubiera ido, se encaminó a su práctica diaria, pero antes de abrir la puerta, alguien se le adelantó, y se encontró con el magnífico espectáculo de un Ranma empapado de sudor y respirando pesadamente. Por su desnudo torso, miles de tentadoras gotas recorrían un pecaminoso sendero que encandilaba a la muchacha, quien se quedó paralizada de la impresión y aspirando bruscamente, se mareó del picante y boscoso aroma que exhalaba la piel del muchacho. Casi soltó un gemido ante el súbito asalto sensual de sus inexpertos y virginales sentidos.

Ranma, por su parte, se quedó tan paralizado como ella ante su repentina aparición y preso en esa mirada líquida marrón, que en ese momento le aparecía tan atrayente y asequible, fijó la mirada en los carnosos labios que eran su perdición. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente para romper el hechizo antes de que lo llevara a hacer algo que podía lamentar, y le soltó:

-¿Qué miras? ¿No puedes resistir un masculino ejemplar como yo? –para agregar con voz guarra- ¿Acaso quieres perderte conmigo en el dojo por un momento, para que te enseñe a comportarte como una chica?

¡Plaf! El fuerte bofetón sonó como un súbito disparo en el enrabiecido momento que siguió.

-¡Vete a bañar de una vez, a ver si te sacar las delirantes fantasías de la cabeza, fenómeno, y de paso te quitas de encima la peste que exudas! –para proseguir-. ¡Y la única manera de que me enseñaras a ser una chica, sería un curso de cómo _Ranko_ se liga a los chicos, baka hentai!

Pisando fuerte, pasó por su lado, le pegó un estrellón con el hombro y luego lo arrojó fuera del gimnasio, para obsequiarle un portazo que hizo temblar las venerables tablas de la construcción. Inmediatamente, se oyeron los gritos de un agitado y colérico entrenamiento que la joven iniciara en el interior. Afuera, unos ojos azules miraban la puerta con tristeza:

-Akane… -suspiró-. Soy un cobarde –para seguir su camino al baño, derrotado.

Unos ojos pardos habían seguido con interés la escena. Cuando el espectáculo acabó, la mediana de los Tendo volvió a ocuparse de sus asuntos más tranquila.

Akane ya estaba bien cabreada. Ya hacía dos años que era la novia de ese imbécil y las cosas no habían avanzado en absoluto. Después de todo, le sobraban mujeres que se arrojaban a sus brazos (si bien él no les hacía caso, cosa que le conservaba la vida), pero ella estaba por cumplir los 18 y sentía ansias de tocar, de abrazar y ser abrazada, de besar. Sus anhelos de sentirse querida eran tan fuertes, que empezaba a tener sueños muy lúbricos que la dejaban toda sofocada y alborotada, sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño, mientras que el causante de sus desvelos roncaba a pierna suelta al otro lado de la casa. Pelotudo.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que él también sentía algo por ella (por algo había sacrificado su cura y matado a Saffron en Jusendo), pero el muy necio se dejaba ganar por la timidez o el orgullo, según el caso, y las zorras que lo rondaban hacían todo a su alcance para empeorar la situación entre ambos y el muy idiota lo permitía. Realmente, no tenía mucha capacidad de decisión y eso era una de las cosas que más detestaba de su prometido. Además, notaba como sus lazos se iban deteriorando y cómo empezaba a hacerse más atractiva una actitud más complaciente a sus ojos. Seguramente las hormonas empezaban a hacer también su efecto en él y se estaría planteando si cedía a sus impulsos con alguna de ellas, el muy imbécil.

Hablando de esto en medio de una práctica con su sensei (cosa que hacían a menudo ya que ambos sufrían del desprecio de sus amores), éste le comentó con voz agobiada:

-Por mi parte, me he planteado como un millón de veces el darle una pócima a Shampoo y hacerle el amor hasta hartarme y expulsarla de mi organismo de una vez por todas…

-¡Mousse! –chilló escandalizada, parando por completo sus ejercicios-. ¡No pensarás en serio violentarla así!

-Akane… -le contestó un tanto abochornado sobándose la nuca, no había planeado confesarle aquello, pero ya que se le había salido-. La verdad es que a estas alturas, lo único que quiero es deshacerme de este mal amor, que me hace mucho daño. Las amazonas son veneno para los hombres, no saben amar, y en verdad, compadezco a Saotome si aquella mala pécora le llega a echar el guante. A mi modo de ver, sólo recibiría una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-¡Aún así, Mousse! ¡No es digno de ti! ¡Tú al menos, no eres de ese tipo!

-OK, OK, Akane –dijo, alzando las manos en un gesto de defensa-. Sólo es uno de esos pensamientos que llegan a uno en esas horas desesperadas, ya sabes…

-Bien, pero que no pase a la práctica Mousse, o yo también clamaré parte de tu pellejo.

-Akane, realmente eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Por qué dices eso! –espetó rabiosa.

-Porque si el caso fuera al revés, Shampoo no dudaría en ayudar al admirador que tuvieras en hacer sus sueños realidad para alejarte de una vez y para siempre de _su airen_ –contestó, imitando la voz melosa de la amazona.

-Pues yo no lo creo –le retrucó-. Más de una vez, Shampoo me ha prestado ropa cuando me han raptado o algo.

-¡Eso lo ha hecho para estar cerca de Saotome, o para aprovechar de eliminarte a la menor oportunidad!

-¡No es cierto!

-Ya te dije que eras demasiado buena –se encogió de hombros-. No vez el mal en los demás.

Y siguieron discutiendo un buen rato más. Le parecía excesivo lo que el despecho llevaba a decir al amazona. De cualquier manera, lo que había dicho el joven le daba que pensar. A ella también le hacia daño el amor que sentía por Ranma, ya había desesperado en que alguna vez le confesara su amor y la defendiera por sobre las otras, y la verdad es que ya no quería seguir sufriendo sus desaires. Quería ser feliz, quería alguien que la amara y se jugara por ella, y a quien no tuviera que estar monitoreando cada vez que le diera la espalda. No, ya era suficiente, le parecía que el joven se retractaba de sus sentimientos, como lo hiciera con lo ocurrido en Jusendo, y si no deseaba quererla, pues él se lo perdía. Por cierto que no permanecería sola, tenía mucho que dar a quien quisiera recibirlo.

El problema es que era mucho más fácil hacerlo que decirlo. Ella también tenía la enfermedad de Mousse y no podía deshacerse de sus sentimientos así como así. En los días que siguieron estuvo mucho tiempo meditando acerca de lo que le dijera el joven amazona. Estaba segura de que su historia no tendría un final feliz y no quería pensar en el día en que tuviera que decirle adiós a Ranma, cuando él se fuera del brazo de alguna de esas desvergonzadas.

La pregunta era: ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar por los trucos sucios de esas cualquieras? ¿Acaso ella era menos prometida que alguna de ésas? Claro que no. Meditando en ello llegó a la conclusión de que Mousse tenía razón, simplemente dejaría de seguir las reglas. Si querían sacar las garras ella les demostraría con quien se estaban metiendo, ya se había cansado de hacer el papel de niña buena y que la tomaran por idiota, y de paso, le daría una buena lección al imbécil, quien acostumbraba a no tomársela en serio, porque gracias a la estupidez de su padre la tenía por segura, habida cuenta de las veces que se la había ofrecido en bandeja. ¡Malnacido, cómo se atrevía!

Lo más importante en todo esto era, por supuesto, seguir siendo fiel a si misma y no portarse como las otras, no quería rebajarse a su nivel, que era lo que Ranma detestaba de ellas y en lo que ella le daba toda la razón. ¿Cuál era el camino entonces? Pues fácil, ellas manipulaban, engañaban y no tomaban en cuenta los verdaderos deseos de del chico en cuestión. Todo lo que hacían tenía como fin el lograr ganarles al resto _el premio_ en que habían convertido al muchacho, es decir, lograr su mano, y asegurárselo así para siempre. Ninguna preguntaba o le interesaba lo que el chico verdaderamente quería.

Bien, eso requeriría una gran determinación y autoconfianza, pero estaba decidida y eso era todo. ¡Ya basta de sufrir!

-Debe ser difícil ser la prometida fea, ¿verdad?

-¿Mmm? –bruscamente sacada de sus cavilaciones, se volteó para enfrentar a la cocinera que aprovechando su soledad en el recreo, trataba de hacer por su causa.

-De verdad, Akane, no sé como alguien con tanto supuesto orgullo se presta para seguir con este papel si evidentemente esta muy por fuera de tus posibilidades el atrapar a Ranma, digo con tu falta de encantos…

-Oh, por favor Ukyo, si vas a recurrir a una estratagema tan barata y ridícula como ésta, es que de verdad estás desesperada –sonrió con ironía, lo que descolocó completamente a la otra. Estaba acostumbrada a que su gran orgullo le jugara malas pasadas a la chica Tendo, y quería sumar un granito de arena a la cuenta para separar a los chicos. –Esperaba más de ti, después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y hemos pasado por mucho como para que me vengas con este tipo de mierdas.

-Por lo mismo, te lo digo por amistad…

-Bah! –la descartó con un movimiento de la mano- Si de verdad creyeras eso ni te molestarías en venir por mí, pero ése es el punto, ¿verdad? –le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Tal vez, estoy demasiado cerca, incómodamente cerca? He estado casi a un tris de casarme…

La otra palideció. Aún tenía pesadillas con la boda aquella que impidió por los pelos, y la actitud arrogante de esa cretina empezaba a sacarla de sí. Después de todo, era la prometida oficial, la deseada por los padres de su amado, la que tenía el dojo, la heredera del Mutsabetsu Kakuto ryu, la que vivía con él, y para peor, la que él defendía a capa y espada, la única a la que llamaba prometida y celaba. Cabreada, empezó a sacar la espátula, pero ella le advirtió:

-Mejor te olvidas de eso. Nunca te ha dado resultado y además, él viene hacia aquí.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, estúpidamente descolocada Ukyo.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué se traen? –preguntó el objeto de su disputa, quien las miraba con sospecha mientras se acercaba con cautela, había visto los preliminares desde lejos y se apresuró a intervenir. La situación lo tenía más que harto, pero por ningún motivo quería que Akane saliera lastimada.

-¿Qué crees, idiota? ¿No se te ocurre? ¿O es que a estas alturas todavía tengo que dibujarte un diagrama? –le contestó la _dulce_ voz de su prometida, mientras la otra balbucía alguna disculpa. Akane, bufando exasperada, se marchó pisando fuerte. Ella también estaba harta, pensó él tristemente.

Ukyo presenció con pena la mirada de anhelo y frustración que su prometido le dedicaba a esa condenada fierecilla. Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Akane y cómo se comportaba con él, a la cocinera no le cabía en la cabeza cómo era que su Ranma podía estar interesado en la chica Tendo, ¿es que acaso no sabía lo que era mejor para él, no podía ver que ella era la pareja ideal para él?

Ranma por su parte, pensaba con tristeza que Akane seguramente estaría más que feliz de librarse de él y de las innecesarias complicaciones que traía a su vida. Y si bien él daría la vida por su bienestar, no sabía si sería capaz de hacer ese sacrificio por ella. Cada vez que pensaba en estar sin ella su cerebro cortocircuitaba, no podía respirar, y se le instalaba una dolorosa roca en el pecho. Se consolaba pensando que al menos le era útil, ya que en estos años transcurridos la muchacha había crecido y su promesa de belleza se había cumplido de forma tal, que era el foco de atracción de todos los lunáticos que pasaban por allí y que insistían en raptarla.

Su cabello negro que había crecido para cubrir su cuello, le recordaba el cielo que le gustaba admirar sobre el techo de su habitación, con aquellos misteriosos reflejos azulados que se desplazaban por inextricables escondrijos regodeados en sus secretos pensamientos, su pálido rostro que como la luna de aquel nocturno paisaje atraían la mirada de todos con esa pura luz, que destellaba en sus líquidos y marrones ojos orlados de larguísimas, gruesas y azuladas pestañas, y más aún en su angelical sonrisa, esos tentadores y plenos labios sonrosados, tan carnosos y deseables, su vulnerable cuello de cisne, esos hermosos brazos entre los que él alegremente moriría, sus pequeños y erguidos pechos, largo y elegante talle de esbelta cintura y redondeadas caderas, rematadas de largas piernas y pequeños y delicados pies, todo el inventario de la joven lo hacían suspirar y revolcarse de anhelo durante las interminables noches en su cuarto.

Si tan solo ella no fuera tan espinosa con él y le permitiera acercarse, abrazarla, tocar esa lustrosa y perfecta piel de seda, saciar su sed en aquellos irresistibles labios… había ocasiones en que la necesidad de tocarla era tan dolorosa que apretaba sus manos bajo sus axilas o se mordía los dedos con fuerza, o le soltaba cualquier barbaridad para que ella le estampara su mazo en la cabeza y lo librara de su tormento los benditos minutos que duraba su inconciencia. Y así, el tortuoso círculo vicioso de deseo y repulsa giraba sin acabar jamás.

¿Por qué tenía la desgracia de haberse enamorado de la única chica que lo quería a mil millas de ella? ¿O no era así? ¿Sería cierto lo que a veces veía en sus ojos, cuando lo celaba, cuando se enojaba al ver a las otras cerca de él? ¿Sería solo orgullo o producto de su acalorada imaginación? ¿Una diosa como ella se fijaría en un fenómeno ignorante y grosero como él?

Esa misma noche se despertó de uno de aquellos tormentosos sueños pasionales, uno en el que ella y su prometido se escabullían a uno de los rincones de la escuela para acariciarse y hacer el amor… Enrabiada y alborotada por el sueño, o más bien, la acumulación de éstos por un lago período, con una gran humedad entre sus piernas, se levantó exasperada, y se dirigió a la habitación del origen de su inquietud.

Abrió con cierta violencia la puerta del cuarto del chico, hacía tiempo que Genma dormía con Nodoka en otro lado (por fortuna estaba solo, si lo hubiera pillado con alguna…) y se introdujo rápidamente. Al contrario de lo usual, el aura que la rodeaba era tal, que éste se despertó de inmediato, sentándose rápidamente y poniéndose en guardia:

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿Por qué vienes a pegarme ahora? –no podía identificar la causa de su aura, pero el aroma que rodeaba a la chica penetró subliminalmente en sus sentidos, enviando un claro mensaje a su cerebro, logrando que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran y un lujuriante calor empezara a invadir sus entrañas, cosa que atribuyó a que ella se veía encantadora con ese pijama de verano amarillo: un pequeño short y camiseta con tirantes, y ese sonrojo, esos ojos brillantes, el pelo alborotado y los labios hinchados y enrojecidos por el sueño que lo tentaban muchísimo.

-¡Cállate idiota! –siseó- ¡Y baja la voz que no quiero que nos escuchen! –para proseguir con más calma. -Sólo viene a hacerte un par de preguntas que quiero que me contestes con seriedad y no con una de tus patochadas.

"Uh-oh" pensó para su coleto el joven. Sonaba como que se iba a enfrascar en una de esas charlas de mujeres de "¿me quieres?" lanzó un rápido vistazo para ver si se podía escapar por la ventana antes de que Akane lo estampara en el suelo con su mazo, pero ella lo sorprendió cuando de un rápido movimiento cruzó la habitación, se acuclilló a su lado (haciéndolo conciente de ese aroma que lo ponía intranquilo) y tomándolo de los brazos para que la enfrentara con su mirada le soltó:

-¿Puedo besarte?

-¡¿Q…?! –por un momento se preguntó si ella no le habría pegado después de todo y todo ello no sería producto del delirio de la inconciencia. Después, una oscura sospecha cruzó por su mente. De inmediato, la tomó con brusquedad de un brazo y le espetó:- Buen truco. Ahora, ¿quién eres y qué pretendes? –un fuerte mamporro en su coronilla le despejó sus dudas. -¡Uy! –dijo sobándose la cabeza–. Sí eres tú.

-Te dije que te dejaras de idioteces y me respondieras con seriedad. ¿Quieres o no? Si no quieres –agregó molesta-, no pasa nada –e hizo un ademán de irse, pero él la retuvo de un brazo.

-¡No he dicho que no quiera! –no iba a echar todo a perder por su gran bocota, luego se quedó muy ruborizado y con la vista baja, tratando de reunir coraje y tragando saliva, le dijo un tanto nervioso: -Es-está bien, p… ero cierra los ojos prim…

No lo dejó terminar. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si se ponía a esperar que él tomara la iniciativa, llegaría la mañana y no pasaría nada, de modo que, con su sexualidad exasperada, lo agarró de la cara y lo atrajo hacia sí, juntando sus labios, sintiendo como él dejaba escapar bruscamente el aire de la impresión, y disfrutando lo mejor que podía del contacto inseguro de ambos. Aún así, fue una experiencia muy placentera. Siempre había habido mucha química entre los dos, por lo que siempre habían sido muy cautos al tocarse, ya que eran concientes de lo que el contacto físico les provocaba en sus temperamentos apasionados y explosivos y que en realidad no sabían como manejar, por lo que terminaban peleándose. Este leve beso, fue suficiente para dejarlos con la adrenalina a tope.

Cuando ella se separó de él, pudo ver la cara de bobo entregado que le había quedado al muchacho, verdaderamente la expresión más idiota y feliz que le hubiera visto. Pero ella estaba decidida a mucho más, de modo que le dijo, mirándolo especulativamente y picando su orgullo:

-Hum… supongo que no está del todo mal.

-¿Q…? –sacado bruscamente de su paraíso particular, la miró sin comprender.

-El beso, digo, supongo que para alguien sin experiencia pues, no se puede pedir más…

Esta vez, fue él quien no la dejó terminar. Agarrándola bruscamente de los brazos, enojado, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso mucho más profundo y apasionado, que la derritió entera, por lo que se amoldó a su pecho, pasó sus brazos por su cuello, enterró sus dedos en su cabello y suspirando, se abandonó a la exquisita caricia.

Ranma, por su parte, estaba tan emocionado que sentía los latidos del corazón en su garganta, y pensaba que de un momento a otro se le iba a escapar del pecho. No sabía por qué su Akane había acudido a él esa noche, pero daba gracias de que así fuera y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad. Demasiado la había esperado y demasiado lo había deseado y soñado con ello como para permitir que pasara de él de nuevo. Aquella deliciosa tortura se le hizo súbitamente insoportable, cuando la sintió asomar traviesamente la punta de su lengua para dibujar, con torturante lentitud, el contorno de su labio superior. De pronto se quedó sin respiración, sintió como su corazón se detenía por un doloroso instante mientras la habitación le daba vueltas y de pronto, todo se hizo lejano y borroso.

Akane no supo qué hacer cuando el muchacho se desplomó inconciente, con una expresión particularmente estúpida en el rostro y los ojos girando en espiral. Suspiró exasperada, pero mirándolo con cariño, le acarició el rostro y el cabello, repasando sus atractivos rasgos. Apenas había alcanzado a saborearlo y el muy idiota se desmayaba, volvió a suspirar y se preguntó si debía seguir o dejar todo allí, tomando en cuenta como había quedado después de un simple beso. Su cuerpo ansioso le dio la respuesta. Ya había esperado por dos años, y si seguía así, alguna de las otras le arrebataría a ese memo. De modo que se dispuso a hacerlo reaccionar con unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cara (que siendo Akane, fueron tremendos bofetones que estuvieron a punto de noquear al chico) hasta que abrió bruscamente los ojos.

-¡Au! ¿Por qué me pegas? –reclamó, al tiempo que se sobaba la cara adolorida.

-Te desmayaste –señaló, remarcando innecesariamente lo obvio. Antes que saliera con una de sus tonterías negándolo le dijo: -¿Seguimos donde estábamos? –y se acercó de nuevo a él, adelantando sus labios de forma tremendamente sensual, le pareció al chico, a quien los nervios volvieron a ganarle, por lo que se apartó de un salto y empezó a tartamudear:

-Ak-Akane, ¿qué te pasa? Tú no actúas así –la situación le recordaba incómodamente a cuando esa zorra de Kima se hizo pasar por ella, entrando desnuda al baño y tentándolo con su cuerpo. Pero ya le había demostrado que era ella, por lo que cabía pensar si estaba hechizada o algo. ¡¿Y qué era ese maldito olor que la envolvía y que lo estaba enloqueciendo?!

-Tenía ganas. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta? –antes de que pudiera contestarle prosiguió: -Además, ¿no eres tú el que siempre me dice que si quiero algo por qué no sólo te lo digo y ya? Pues, te lo digo: ¿quieres seguir donde lo dejamos?

Ranma tragó saliva nerviosamente. Nunca entendería a esa mujer. Justo cuando ya la había clasificado de intocable y que ni en un millón de años lo dejaría acercarse, va y le dice esas cosas lo besa con ese abandono que lo volvía loco. Por otro lado, ¿sería tan idiota para maldecir su buena suerte? ¿Y si mañana ya hubiera perdido su oportunidad por imbécil? Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se aproximó rápidamente a ella, al tiempo que humedecía sus labios saboreándose de la anticipación. Entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que su corazón desbocado iniciaba otra loca carrera en su pecho, se acercó nuevamente a ella para seguir besándola.

Un suspiro se le escapó, mientras oleadas de éxtasis inundaban sus sentidos, inhalando con deleite ese aroma idiotizante de la muchacha, al tiempo que sus brazos y manos, dotados de vida propia, trepaban por el cuerpo de la chica, envolviendo, explorando, acariciando y lamiendo, alcoholizándose de ella. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos cuando ella introdujo su lengua para acariciar tentativamente la suya, incitándolo a responder, entrelazándola luego para llevársela a su propia boca y luego, recorrerle el interior de sus mejillas, el contorno de sus dientes, hacerle cosquillas en su paladar, explorando, acariciando, tomando nota de cuales eran los puntos más sensibles y qué era lo que le daba mayor placer a él.

Si bien era totalmente inexperta, su naturaleza sensual la guiaba, eso sumado a su exasperación sexual y a las ruidosas muestras de placer de su compañero, eran todo lo que necesitaba para proseguir. El exquisito aroma masculino del muchacho la embriagaba y aterciopelaba sus sentidos, haciéndola soltar suaves gemidos que empezaban a hacer estragos en el chico. Una nueva oleada de humedad bajó por entre sus piernas e instintivamente pegó sus caderas a él buscando alivio. Ante esto, el joven se estremeció entero y se separó con brusquedad, concentrándose en respirar y en volver a recobrar sus sentidos. De pronto, un recuerdo súbito invadió su mente, dándole la clave que necesitaba:

_"Había estado lloviendo y se había convertido en chica. Kuno, como de costumbre, había aparecido para importunarlo, más molesto y difícil de esquivar después de esa maldita técnica que aprendiera en la isla de las sandías. Todo apaleado, mojado, entumido y con las ropas rasgadas, había trepado por los techos del dojo, y antes de adecentarse, se había dirigido a dar un vistazo a lo único que le subía el ánimo, una mirada a su bella y virginal prometida, sin que ésta lo advirtiese, era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Ese día, sin embargo, recibió mucho más de lo que buscaba, ya que, al parecer, también la había pillado la lluvia, y en ese momento, estaba poniéndose una camiseta de manga larga, sin sostén y en bragas, ya que había descartado la falda que estaba usando. Ranma tuvo una fugaz visión de sus pequeños, pero bien redondeados y erguidos pechos, coronados por aquellas exquisitas aureolas color té, que lo miraban con impertinencia y lo tentaban a hundirlos en su boca. Estremecido, se arrojó al suelo antes de que Akane terminara de asomar su cabeza por la abertura de la prenda y reptó hasta el jardín. Embobado, se fue a su cuarto y de allí al baño. Cuando se desvestía, aún encandilado por la visión que acababa de tener, se dio cuenta de un olor particular. Al mirar hacia abajo, notó horrorizado que su cuerpo de mujer había reaccionado al estímulo, sus pezones estaban muy endurecidos al tiempo que su entrepierna estaba muy sensible e hinchada, inundada por una extraña y viscosa humedad, de olor muy penetrante y alcalino, que lo puso muy intranquilo…"_

Levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla asustado y asombrado: ¡Akane estaba excitada! ¡Por eso había venido a buscarlo y por eso lo estaba besando! ¿Se daba cuenta de las repercusiones que llevaría aquello si continuaban? Una parte de él quería lanzarse sobre ella y besarla hasta marearla y que nada más importara y le permitiera saciar esas ansias que lo devoraban desde hacía tanto, que no podía recordar como era no estar bajo el tormento del deseo insatisfecho. Pero su maldito sentido del deber se lo impedía, por lo que le dijo tembloroso y con la voz enronquecida:

-Akane, mejor te vas antes de que hagamos alguna tontería que podamos lamentar.

-No quiero –Ranma la miró enrabiado. No era el momento de porfiar, ¿no se daba cuenta, la pequeña idiota, lo que le estaba costando dominarse como para más encima venir y hacerse la cabezota? Pero antes de que pudiera insistir ella habló de nuevo: -Sobre todo porque no te he hecho mi segunda pregunta.

-¡Qué quieres! –espetó enrabiado. Visto así, casi bastó para hacerla desistir, pero no quería que por su culpa todo se fuera al traste, de modo que prosiguió acercándose nuevamente a él para verlo a los ojos y poder leerlos:

-¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? –musitó muy seria. Lo había dejado en blanco con su pregunta, lo notaba, si lo dejaba así, de seguro se acobardaría, ella misma lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera bajo el influjo de tantas noches y días de frustración sexual. -Ranma, no es tan difícil de responder: ¿Quieres o no hacer el amor conmigo?

-¿E… es una broma? –preguntó tembloroso, completamente ruborizado y en shock.

-No, ya te dije que es una pregunta muy seria y que quería que me contestaras igual.

-Pe-pe-pe… pero… -balbució el muchacho, completamente borrado e incoherente, rojo hasta las orejas, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derretir de la vergüenza. Antes de que le saliera con protestas y razones, Akane prosiguió en voz baja e íntima:

-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, después de todo es algo privado entre tú y yo… ¿acaso desconfías de mí? ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de usarlo para atraparte?

Ranma negó con la cabeza, mirándola arrobado. No, ella no haría eso, no era como las otras, además, no necesitaba atraparlo porque hace tiempo que ya era suyo, solo que la muy boba no se daba cuenta. Pero eso le planteaba otra duda: ¿Acaso ella lo quería? ¿Por eso le estaba proponiendo aquello? La miró con ojos brillantes de esperanza. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella siguió con voz de sirena, arrullándolo, seduciéndolo, le pareció a él.

-Entonces, no hay otros a quien considerar, no hay imposiciones, ni deberes, ni presiones, solo tú y yo en tu cuarto en la noche, sin que nadie lo sepa. La pregunta es: ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Esbozaba las palabras lenta, pausadamente, en voz baja y un poco ronca, acariciante para los dolorosamente despiertos sentidos del chico. Éste, hipnotizado, seguía atento los labios de la chica, con la boca entreabierta, como si paladeara los sonidos cuando ella los exhalaba. La expresión de él era una clara respuesta, pero ella quería que lo dijera, porque lo conocía y no quería que después se echara para atrás, achacándole todo a ella, el muy… De modo que se armó de paciencia y esperó.

-¿Ranma?

-Sí… -musitó, con un hilo de voz.

Horas más tarde, una sonriente, sonrojada y despeinada Akane de ojos relucientes, se encaminó al baño para asearse un poco. No había sido lo que había esperado, pero aún así le había sentado muy bien y tenía conciencia de que con el tiempo mejoraría y conseguiría alcanzar el orgasmo. De momento, le bastaba con el contacto, las caricias, las emociones que él había dejado traslucir, el delirio que provocaba en su prometido y el aroma de la intimidad compartida, todo ello llenaba su corazón. ¡Maldición! Había ido al cuarto del chico con la firme intención de tener sexo con él, pero no había podido evitar hacer el amor, si estaba enamorada del idiota, que remedio. Ya habría tiempo para lo otro, se prometió.

Casi tarareando, se metió en la cama para dormir unas pocas horas que fuera, antes de tener que levantarse para el instituto, completamente relajada y feliz, aunque lamentaba estar sola. "Para la próxima, me traeré su camiseta para sentirlo cerca", se prometió, si bien, su aroma aún le impregnaba la piel. Rodeada por aquellos efluvios, se revolvió contenta, demasiado emocionada para conciliar el sueño, recordó lo ocurrido en el cuarto del chico.

Ranma, en sueños, hacía lo mismo, en cámara lenta repasaba los momentos que acababa de compartir con su amada.

_"Al oír la respuesta del joven, ella se quitó la camiseta con movimientos suaves y pausados, para luego introducirse en su futón a su lado, con una mansa y suave expresión de entrega. El mensaje era claro: vengo a ti sin subterfugios, sin dobleces, ni imposiciones, ¿estás tú ahí para mí? _

_Y como Ranma se quedara paralizado ante el glorioso espectáculo de su semidesnudez, subió una mano por su brazo, acariciante, hasta alcanzar su nuca, lo fue atrayendo lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un profundamente sentido beso, mientras suspiraban cada uno en la boca del otro, aspirando sus alientos y empapándose uno del otro. _

_"No existe en el mundo otra para mí", le expresaban sus ojos, ella se movía suavemente, con el vaivén de las olas, buscando atraerlo, que se hundiera en su profundidades, ofreciéndose._

_Ranma lentamente se recostó sobre ella, para que se fuera acostumbrando de a poco a su calor y piel, en tanto él se aliviaba en su frescor, su increíblemente sedoso tacto. Tiernos y virginales pezones como capullos de rosa dibujaban ardientes senderos en el escultural torso moreno del guerrero, que se estremecía rendido ante el más dulce de los oponentes que le hubiera tocado enfrentar. Dedos que aleteaban sobre la tez curtida como delicadas alas de mariposa, mientras los suyos más callosos repetían la caricia con mucho más ímpetu sobre la pequeña y deliciosa figura de su compañera. Tembloroso, se atrevió a atrapar las hermosas colinas que por tanto tiempo lo hicieran suspirar._

_Suspiros, roces, miradas, besos profundos y sin fin se conjugaban para recrear una magia antigua como el mundo, a la que todos los amantes consiguen acceder, instante único y espiritual en el que dos seres se fusionan en uno, un solo latido, un solo respirar, un solo sentir, un solo existir. Un camino que conduce a la locura y la redención, labios y manos que se apropian de la carne tan querida, ni siquiera fueron concientes cuando el resto de las ropas desapareció como los últimos vestigios de las barreras que los alejaban uno del otro. Sin darse cuenta, empezaron a balancearse, uno contra el otro, en un ritmo repetitivo y sin control, profundo y sabio en que los cuerpos buscan el encuentro definitivo._

_Perdido, se llevó la cremosa dulzura de un pecho a la boca, coronando así el secreto deseo tanto tiempo añorado. Una brusca perdida de aire y un violento arqueamiento de la espalda fue la respuesta de ella, quien ofreció así con más abandono la sensible prominencia, que él sorbió con mayor deleite, dándole suaves mordiscos. Akane se mordió un brazo para acallar los suaves y agudos gemidos que se le escapaban, al tiempo que no podía evitar que sus caderas se alzaran buscándolo, repetitiva y ansiosamente._

_Un movimiento accidental lo llevó a rozar la lujuriosa humedad de su compañera y él perdió la cabeza. Jadeando y gimiendo roncamente exaltado, empezó a lanzar estocadas sin control con su pétreo miembro, buscando fundirse y aliviar el fogoso tormento de sus hijares, lo que ocasionó un pequeño siseo de dolor en ella. Frunciendo el ceño, se mordió el labio para contener un quejido. Arqueó su espalda y adelantó sus manos en su pecho, en un inconciente movimiento para escapar de aquella alborotada invasión. Lo quería, pero no así, con más suavidad para su primera vez. Con dulzura, acarició sus cabellos y pasó sus labios por su cuello y mentón para tranquilizarlo. "No me iré a ninguna parte", susurró, "solo cálmate". A lo que él contestó con un beso profundo y lleno de disculpas. _

_Una vez que hubo recobrado algo de calma, ella deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos para tomar con mucha delicadeza su palpitante virilidad, provocándole un respingo, y lo guió con lentitud hasta su lubricada entrada, abriendo las piernas suavemente para facilitar su unión. Inmediatamente comenzó a jadear desesperado, lleno de necesidad, pero temeroso de herir, mientras escondía la cara en su cuello, intentando mantener un vestigio de cordura, el cual fue completamente borrado cuando dulcemente, ella lo empujó de sus nalgas para completar la penetración. Violentos estremecimientos agitaron su cuerpo, roncos gemidos rasgaron su garganta mientras se introducía en ella, quien asustada, lo tomó del rostro para bebérselos y depositar los suyos propios en él, ante la dolorosa pero querida invasión que desgarró su barrera virginal en un solo y candente movimiento, momento en el que elevaba sus caderas para recibir el torrente de vida de un abrumado muchacho que no había podido resistir un segundo el contacto de la persona largamente amada y añorada, y quien, ante la avalancha de poderosas sensaciones, no había podido acallar por más tiempo el grito de su alma:_

_-¡Te amo Akane, te amo! ¡Dios de los cielos, te amo, con todo mi corazón te amo!_

_Una mirada de dolor fue rápidamente velada por espesas pestañas azuladas, ella acalló las declaraciones del joven con sus labios, acariciando su espalda y trasero, buscando conducirlo una vez más al delirio, al tiempo que una lágrima escapaba de su apretada prisión y se deslizaba por su tersa mejilla"._


	2. Chapter 3

En primer lugar, quiero agradecer a las personas que me enviaron sus reviews, ha sido una grata sorpresa. En segundo lugar, quiero decir que si este primer capítulo levantó alguna polémica, pues entonces a las personas que haya molestado, más les vale no seguir leyendo, ya que no sólo me propongo perseverar en este estilo, sino que más aún, profundizar algunos temas que me han dado qué pensar de la serie. El que siga manteniendo el tono que a la mayoría les gustó, es algo que espero lograr en lo que sigue. Sus amables comentarios me servirán de guía.

**II. El Día Después**

Su padre fue el primero en darse cuenta. Después del violento despertar que siempre le obsequiaba su prometida y que más que nunca le pareció fuera de lugar, tuvo que resignarse a la práctica matutina, encontrándose con tal lamentable falta de concentración (por razones obvias), que no le presentó problema alguno a su padre para barrer el piso con él. Genma Saotome podría ser el mayor de los asnos de Nerima, pero era un viejo con experiencia en la vida, y si había algo que conocía como a sus manos era a su hijo, única compañía durante quince largos años de entrenamiento, y conociendo como huellas digitales sus golpes y movimientos, su desconcierto inicial por la desacostumbrada torpeza de su vástago, que no lucía enfermo, lo llevó a echarle una mirada escrutadora que le reveló la fatal verdad: nadie tenía que explicarle qué era lo que perturbaba de tal manera a un joven guerrero, poniéndole esa mirada soñadora y esa mueca bobalicona en la cara. Aterrado, lo cogió cual chiquillo bajo su brazo y emprendió la huída hacia el lugar más cercano y privado al que podía acceder: el consabido lote baldío tras la casa Tendo, donde habitualmente acampaba Ryoga y donde solían efectuar los duelos que no involucraban al dojo. Una vez allí lo encaró:

-¡Muchacho idiota! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? –y como éste le replicara desconcertado con un tonto _"¿eh?",_ le obsequió un fuerte mamporro en la cabeza para despejársela y le espetó:- ¿No te hemos dado las suficientes ocasiones tu tío y yo, como para que supieras acertarle al agujero correcto?

La expresión que su padre usó para referirse al acto más hermoso y puro que hubiera realizado en su vida y que de alguna manera rozara siquiera a su amada, ensuciando de pasada su nombre de aquella grosera y soez manera realmente enfureció al muchacho, quien esta vez sí atacó a su padre con ganas asesinas por el insulto proferido a su diosa.

Momentos después, un todavía molesto Ranma arrojaba sin ceremonias a un golpeado Genma al suelo del hogar Tendo. Realmente, ya sabía de dónde le venía lo de boquiflojo, ¿por qué mierda había supuesto de buenas a primeras que había estado con alguien que no fuera Akane? Pase que pelearan bastante, pero aún así seguían siendo prometidos, de modo que lo más natural sería que pensara que ella había sido su mujer. Lo que más le había dado rabia eran las frases que le había soltado en el sentido de que lo hiciera pasar como un arrebato del momento, una treta sucia de alguna, pero que de ninguna manera se sintiera responsable por la honra de la suelta que hubiera estado con él: ¡Viejo miserable! ¡Cómo si él tuviera tan poco honor como su padre! De cualquier manera, con quien hubiera estado y lo que pensaba hacer al respecto, no era un tema que fuera a tratar con él.

El tío Soun y su madre lo reconvinieron por pasarse tanto con el entrenamiento. Su humor no mejoró en nada cuando en la mesa del desayuno le dijeron que la muchacha se había ido temprano a hacer una diligencia antes del colegio. ¿Qué tendría? ¿Lo estaría evitando avergonzada o sería otra cosa? Bufó exasperado y pretextando sus propios asuntos les informó que se iba sin desayunar, lo que causó miradas de estupefacción en la concurrencia, pero él se marchó sin mayores explicaciones. Tenía el alma tan llena por los acontecimientos, que no tenía apetito. Además, no tenía ganas de aguantar los comentarios de la familia, ¿acaso no tenían _algo_ que comunicarles luego de lo de anoche? Al recordar los pasados eventos, un agradable sonrojo se apoderó del joven, quien se subió a la reja más liviano que nunca, y comenzó a tararear en un feliz estado de ensoñación. De pronto, todas aquellas canciones cursis y vejestorias cobraban un nuevo y maravilloso sentido. Cantando bajito, terminó a voz en cuello, afirmado de un poste con:

_"Happy people pass my way,_

_Looking in their eyes I see_

_A memory _

_I never realized_

_How happy you made me,_

-¡Ni hao!

Plaf. Cierta bicicleta manejada por una entusiasta chinita, que no importaba cuánto tiempo llevara haciendo lo mismo, siempre lo sorprendía, aterrizó pesada y dolorosamente en su espalda, derribándolo y dejándole múltiples golpes.

_¡Oh, Mandy!"_

-¡Maldita seas, Shampoo, quítateme de encima! –le rugió- ¿Es que no sabes saludar como la gente?

-¿Airen contento de ver a Shampoo, sí? No estar chica violenta. ¿Airen hacer cita con Shampoo ahora, sí?

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Shampoo! No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado, menos aún ahora.

-¿Cómo ahora? –preguntó sospechosa-. ¿Airen enfermo?

-¡No! ¡Airen perfecto! ¡Airen cansado de ser tratado como trofeo! ¡Airen poder decidir por sí mismo, y eso es exactamente lo que él ha hecho!

-¿Cómo decidir? ¿Decidir qué?

-Pues qué hacer con mi vida, claro, y sobre todo con quien.

-Airen casarse con Shampoo entonces, ¿sí?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Tendría que ser un operado de la cabeza para elegir irme a una villa llena de mujeres locas, que buscan hombres fuertes para luego esclavizarlos y tratarlos como basura! –espetó irónico. Al oír eso, la joven retrocedió herida y sus bellos ojos se cuajaron de lágrimas. Viendo esto, el chico se turbó entero y comenzó a mover agitadamente los brazos: -¡No Shampoo, no llores, lo siento! ¡No quise decir eso! –ella sólo respondió con un fuerte golpe que lo levantó del piso, para luego dejarlo caer en el mismo sitio.

-¿Cuándo haberte tratado así? ¿Acaso no luchar a tu lado, acaso no protegerte, acaso no ayudar a tu torpe chica violenta? –le gritó dolorida para proseguir-. ¿No acordarte de cuando Shampoo hacer frente a sus hermanas por ti? ¡Maldito desagradecido! Bisabuela tener razón: no deber tratar bien a un hombre, o este aprovecharse y tomar todo, no dar nada. ¡Shampoo odiarte! –para luego tomar su bicicleta y salir pitando entre lágrimas.

Ranma podía ser torpe y bruto, pero en modo alguno cruel, de modo que se sintió bastante mal con su conducta, después de todo era cierto: Shampoo lo había defendido incluso contra Colonge, pero si bien por momentos se había sentido encandilado por su fuerza y belleza, invariablemente volvía a su norte. Por más perfecta que fuera, siempre le faltaba algo (a veces, se figuraba que no tenía alma), y él simplemente no podía amarla porque había caído casi desde el principio con Akane. De modo que como el amor es uno de esos sentimientos egoístas, se encogió de hombros pensando en que si por las buenas no había entendido, tendría que ser por las malas. Siguió su camino al instituto volviendo a sus agradables pensamientos anteriores:

_"¡Oh, Mandy!_

_Well you came_

_And you gave_

_Whitout taking_

_But I sent you away…"_

Mientras, en el Neko Hanten, una desquiciada Shampoo revolvía en el baúl de su bisabuela, en medio de los más potentes hechizos y conjuros, tirando lo descartado de cualquier manera, en medio de las miradas asombradas de Mousse y Colonge, mientras profería en chino:

-¡Ya verás, Ranma Saotome! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Nadie se ríe de una amazona y vive para contarlo!

Debió haber contado con la proverbial _discreción_ de su prometido. Apenas había partido a despertarlo en la mañana como de costumbre, cuando lo encontró abrazado a la almohada con la expresión más tonta que le hubiera visto hasta entonces (y eso que le conocía muchas). Luego de intentar, como siempre, despertarlo de una manera civilizada sin obtener resultados, le soltó un buen bofetón que sólo fue recibido con una risita soñolienta y un cambio de posición entre unos suspirados _"¡Oh, Akane!",_ de modo que bufando exasperada, le arrojó un balde de agua helada y antes de que le dijera algo, le quitó el futón y las sábanas, haciéndolo rodar por el piso, para ir a borrar las evidencias.

Luego de escobillar enérgicamente las prendas incriminatorias, se despidió de la familia pretextando una diligencia importante y disparó al consultorio del otro lado de la ciudad, en donde se agenció _la píldora del día después_ de la manera más discreta posible. Tuvo que soportar un discurso sobre prevención (toda la situación la tenía profundamente abochornada, y el sonrojo en su cara parecía haberse instalado de forma permanente), y si bien no estaba en los días peligrosos no iba a correr ningún riesgo al respecto. De manera que se tragó todo aquello y aceptó agradecida los preservativos y anticonceptivos que le dieron, librándose así de tener que repetir la vergüenza en alguna farmacia. ¡Maldición, ya era toda una mujer e iba a tomar _ella_ la decisión de sus asuntos y sobre todo de su cuerpo! ¡Y eso implicaba las posibles consecuencias!

Maldiciendo a Ranma por haber tenido que pasar por esto sola, se dirigió a la escuela, encontrándose con el susodicho en su banco, con una expresión de arrobamiento estúpido que ya había llamado la atención de sus compañeros que cuchicheaban intrigados, y Ukyo no cesaba de mirarlos con sospecha, de modo que en bien de todos, le arrojó un cuaderno a la cara para luego increparlo como siempre. Él solo parpadeó asombrado, como quien despierta de un sueño, y le sonrió. Durante la clase le arrojó como tres cuadernos, y como no diera resultado le tiró un pesado diccionario a la cabeza, obteniendo con ello que el profesor los echara del salón con dos cubetas cada uno, y para ese entonces estaba tan cabreada que no tuvo que fingir la pelea de afuera, que concluyó con el vuelo de su prometido por los aires de Nerima.

Debió haberlo sabido, él nunca sería discreto, siempre había sido muy fácil de leer. Debió haber esperado a las vacaciones o un viaje o algo. Pero en realidad, si algo había aprendido en estos dos años, es que los planes con él nunca resultaban. Siempre había alguien que sospechaba, que se entrometía o simplemente, él mismo lo echaba todo a perder. Lo mejor con Ranma era ser como el agua, no pensar, solo fluir.

Por su parte, él no podía borrarse la sonrisa de la cara. No importaba que Akane lo golpeara, le tirara agua fría o lo mandara a volar, nada podía quitarle la felicidad que sentía, bueno, casi nada. A la salida, se encontró con Ukyo, que sin más se le fue encima y le espetó:

-¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!

-¿De qué hablas Ucchan? –preguntó descolocado con el ímpetu de su amiga.

-¡A que has estado todo el día mirando a Akane con cara de tonto! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás tan perdidamente enamorado de ella que no puedes quitarle la vista de encima?

-Mira Ucchan… –empezó, sin negar nada, lo que aterró a la chica- Hay ciertas cosas que…

-¡No me digas que…! -le interrumpió con voz sorda. No quería ni imaginarse lo que no quería oír-. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes? –preguntó temblorosa, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

-Ucchan… -contestó contrito. ¡Cómo odiaba causar dolor! ¡Sobre todo a su amiga de infancia!- No me gusta verte así.

-De verdad que no te entiendo Ranma. Ella te trata mal, te golpea, no sabe cocinar y es torpe como pocas y aún así tú… ¿Es que acaso te gusta que te pegue?

Si había algo que lo molestaba, era que alguna de las otras le señalara los defectos de su prometida, en primer lugar porque no le gustaba nada que le hablaran mal de ella; y en segundo, porque le parecía que pensaban que era tan tonto que no podía darse cuenta de las cosas por sí mismo. ¡Si hacía dos años que vivía con ella, por Dios! ¡Nadie tenía que explicarle como era Akane! ¡Conocía el sonido de sus pasos, de su voz, su aroma, su aura, todo, absolutamente todo de ella!

-¡Sí, sí me gusta! –gritó, para corregirse:- ¡Es decir, no! Pero… ¡Ah, mierda! –rabió impotente. ¿Cómo podía explicarle justamente a Ukyo que él era un hombre fuerte, que le gustaban las mujeres fuertes, que eran ésas las que le llamaban la atención? Y no había ninguna más dominante que su Akane. Nadie entendía que incluso sus golpes eran su forma de comunicarse. Para él estaba claro, cuando le pegaba le decía que aunque estuviera muy enamorada de él, debía comportarse con ella: _"A mí me respetas cabrito, y si no te gusta, ahí está la puerta. Mira, yo te ayudo a llegar"_ y era entonces cuando lo mandaba a volar. No lo retendría, pero si quería estar con ella, sería en sus propios términos. Y él siempre volvía, calladito, o bien rezongando, pero bajito. Le gustaba que fuera así, salvaje e indómita como él mismo, y que lo dejara ser también, dentro de cierto respeto mutuo. Él no quería mimos, ni ser tratado entre algodones todos melosos y llenos de flores, no era así. ¡Era un guerrero, por el amor de Dios y necesitaba a una guerrera a su lado! Alguien que lo mandara a la mierda cuando fuera necesario, o lo obligara a hacer lo correcto y le diera una buena patada en el culo cuando se lo hubiera ganado. Su prometida había tenido la suficiente fortaleza para pararse frente a Toma y a Kirin, en medio de todos sus guerreros y soltarles sendos bofetones, y de propina, un buen rapapolvo, para ponerlos en su lugar, y estaba seguro de que de no haber estado tan cada uno por su lado y descoordinados, hubiera hecho lo mismo con Saffrón. Si se fuera con ella o con Shampoo, era un hecho que pronto se dejarían dominar por su personalidad avasalladora y terminarían aceptando todo lo que él dijera con tal de retenerlo. Sólo Akane tenía el poder suficiente para señalarle la salida y mantener su independencia, y eso, él lo amaba en ella.

Ukyo, que como toda mujer enamorada se había pasado horas estudiando a su amado, buscando aprender sus gestos, leyó parte de esto en su mirada, sus pensamientos eran para la chica Tendo y por más que hiciera, luchar contra esto era una batalla perdida. ¿Por qué no podía abandonar entonces? Porque él era como un cometa, brillante, hermoso, fiero, que si bien lo ilumina todo, no se puede tocar, no se puede atrapar, no se puede retener. Temblorosa, se abrazó a sí misma y se echó a llorar. Ranma, vencido, la abrazó. Jamás podría darle lo que quería, incluso aunque Akane no estuviera. Sencillamente, ella no era para él.

En eso estaban cuando Akane acertó a pasar por ahí. Al verlos abrazados sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero inmediatamente levantó la cabeza con orgullo: ya había decidido que no seguiría sufriendo por él. Sólo seguiría con su idilio hasta que consiguiera arrancarlo de su corazón. Le echó una nueva y compasiva mirada y suspiró: _"Al final, serás de la más lista, y no podrás hacer nada por remediarlo"._ Luego de esto, siguió su camino.

Al llegar al dojo, se fue directa al baño y se encontró con el espectáculo de su hermana mediana revolviendo la ropa sucia. Aún bajo la influencia de todo lo ocurrido en las horas desde que entrara al cuarto del muchacho y sobre todo, de lo que acababa de ver en el parque, le reclamó iracunda a la vez que cerraba de un portazo:

-¡Qué mierda estás buscando! –al oír el estruendo, Nabiki se volvió con expresión culpable, pero casi de inmediato se rehizo: no era la primera vez que la pillaban en una actitud comprometida.

-Solo estaba buscando algo que eché por error al lavado, hermanita. Después de todo, hay prendas demasiado delicadas que no deben ir a la lavadora…

-¿Y por eso las buscabas entre la ropa interior de Ranma? –le espetó desdeñosa. Nabiki palideció en el acto. ¿Cuánto sería lo que ella sabía?

-Bu-bueno, es que… ¿sabes? Son un tipo de trofeo altamente cotizado y me vendría bien algo de dinero extra ahora que estoy en la Universidad…

-Y doblemente valiosos si conservan una muestra viable, que le sirviera a alguna inescrupulosa con los contactos suficientes para ir a un laboratorio y preñarse del pobre bobo, ¿verdad, hermanita mayor? –al oír esto, la otra perdió todo el tipo y tuvo que afirmarse del cesto para no caer. Alzando la vista, se dijo que su hermana ya había crecido bastante y no debía tomarla por tonta, de modo que le contestó con voz inexpresiva mirando al vacío:

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

-Pues, tu intervención en la boda, cuando invitaste _absolutamente a todos_ los que estaban más interesados en arruinarla, me dio la clave que necesitaba para ver con suficiente luz ciertos hechos sospechosos, como lo ocurrido con aquellos hongos del amor, o cómo interrumpías oportunamente cada momento en que parecía que nos íbamos a acercar. Lo que no me queda claro es: ¿Por qué cuando te lo ofrecí en bandeja, producto de mi enfado, no lo conservaste?

-Cuando te vi tan triste me ablandé…

-¿Y tendría algo que ver el hecho de que todas las demás clamaran por parte de tu pellejo o que a Ranma aún le quedaran dos años de escuela para ser un proyecto viable? –Nabiki levantó la mirada colérica.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo sé muy bien lo que… -pero Akane la interrumpió con un gesto. Ya estaba harta de las estratagemas de todo el mundo, para tener que aguantarlas dentro de su propia casa y de tal calibre. Ya venía sospechando un tiempo y se ocupaba personalmente de las prendas de su prometido.

-Y si te preocupan tanto mis sentimientos, entonces, ¿por qué estás buscando atrapar al hombre que me interesa con un crío y de esta manera? ¿Acaso ya no estás preocupada por ellos? –preguntó con amargura.

-Akane yo… -bajó la vista avergonzada, para luego levantar el rostro con decisión: -Estos años he luchado contra lo que siento, he tratado de borrarlo de mi mente y de mi corazón, pero es como una droga, hermana, y ya no puedo más. ¡Antes que se vaya con otra, lo haré mío!

-¿Y a la mierda con todo el resto? ¿A la mierda con tío Genma, tía Nodoka, papá, Kasumi, yo, y sobre todo, a la mierda con Ranma? –de nuevo bajó la cabeza, abrumada por la culpa.

-Yo… Puedo hacerlo feliz, Akane. No soy una artista marcial, pero puedo ayudarlo a impulsar su carrera, presentarlo a la gente correcta, administrar el dojo, conseguir todo lo que pueda desear… -prosiguió cada vez más ansiosa. Akane la miró con pena y la interrumpió.

-No. No puedes hacerlo feliz. Estás demasiado embebida de lo que tú necesitas para ser feliz como para preocuparte por lo que él pueda sentir –y después le lanzó una dura mirada que la acobardó. –¡Te lo advierto Nabiki, no permitiré esto! Lo que sientes no es amor, es enfermedad: ¡Codicias a Ranma como codicias todo lo que no puedes tener y es hermoso! ¡Si persistes en este absurdo plan, te arrepentirás! –la otra, iracunda, le contestó.

-¡Él no puede hacerte feliz, Akane, nunca te dará lo que esperas de él! –para proseguir, con voz cada vez más desquiciada- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Pues jamás verás a Ranma Saotome de rodillas confesándote su amor! ¡Jamás lo dirá al mundo, ni te preferirá por sobre las demás! ¡Te harás vieja esperando y cada vez que te des la vuelta, lo encontrarás en brazos de otra!

-Tomaré mis chances –le respondió tranquila, dándole la espalda-. De cualquier manera, no te dejaré hacerle esto. Se lo debo, al menos eso, por todas las veces que me ha salvado –mientras salía del baño. Desde fuera, oyó los sollozos de su hermana mediana y meneando la cabeza con pena, se fue a su cuarto mientras suspiraba _"Otra más con la enfermedad"._

Una vez que Ukyo se tranquilizó lo suficiente, se vio obligado a acompañarla a almorzar para resarcirla un poco, de lo que la había hecho padecer. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué su felicidad lo hacía sentir tan culpable? De cualquier manera, fue una comida bastante fúnebre, todos sus esfuerzos por hacerla sonreír eran vanos, de modo que pretextando unos recados, se largó presuroso de ahí y corrió al encuentro de su amor. ¡Sólo había pasado una hora y ya la extrañaba! Quería sentirla muy cerca, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla… Voló al dojo y la encontró comiendo con los demás. Se sentó a su lado un poco tímido y se extrañó de su expresión tan sombría que hacía juego con la de Ucchan. ¿Qué había pasado? De pronto, tuvo una súbita inspiración: ¿Lo habría visto en el parque consolando a su amiga? Le dirigió una mirada, que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora: ¡No tenía nada de que preocuparse! Después de anoche, ya no habría obstáculos entre los dos. Sólo esperaba poder hablar a solas para después comunicárselo a la familia y hacer de su compromiso algo oficial.

Ella lo miró de reojo y luego depositó su tazón en la mesa con fuerza y se marchó bufando enfadada a su cuarto. La familia, ya acostumbrada a estas reacciones, siguió comiendo como si nada, sólo Nabiki le echó una mirada escrutadora. Últimamente, la chica estaba mucho más amable con él, conversaban largas horas, se ofrecía a ayudarlo y darle consejos sin cobrarle y en general, era mucho más agradable y solícita. En suma, una buena amiga. Hermana. Cuñada. ¡Lo que fuera! Sin hacerle caso, se apresuró a seguir a su prometida y tocó a su puerta:

-¡Pase! –rápidamente se metió en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y se acercó para abrazarla.

-Akane, ¿qué sucede? No estés enojada –trató de besarla, pero ella lo empujó para después darle un mamporro.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! –para proseguir en voz apenas audible: -¡¿Quieres que todos se den cuenta, grandísimo bobo?!

-¿Y eso qué importa ahora? –preguntó confundido. Trató de abrazarla nuevamente-. ¿Acaso no es mejor que lo supieran? ¡Si es lo que siempre han querido!

-¿Estás loco? –lo esquivó y prosiguió con voz sorda-. ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso quieres a todo el mundo entrometiéndose, peleando, diciéndonos qué hacer?

Ante las palabras de la chica, Ranma tuvo una súbita visión de la familia pegada a la puerta, con vasos en las orejas escuchando mientras hacían el amor, los padres calificando su desempeño, Nabiki corriendo apuestas y su madre alentándolos para que hicieran a su heredero. ¡Puta madre! ¡Y se suponía que estaban de su lado! ¡Maldición!

-Tal vez no tan pronto, pero en algún momento se van a tener que enterar –prosiguió en sus trece.

-No tienen por qué enterarse de nada, Ranma. Casi somos adultos y tenemos derecho a hacer con nuestra vida lo que queramos, sin tener que andar pidiendo permiso como los niños –él frunció el ceño ante esto. No podía decir que no tenía razón, pero aún así no le gustaba eso de no hacer las cosas como era correcto. Además, ¡tenía ganas de gritar por los tejados que estaban juntos, que por fin eran pareja, que se querían y que más les valía que los dejaran en paz! Iba a replicarle cuando ella le cubrió la boca con una mano y le dijo:

-No Ranma. Por favor, esta vez no abras la boca y lo eches a perder. ¿Acaso no puedes limitarte a disfrutar de lo que tienes? –le dio un ligero beso y lo echó de su pieza. Él se fue con el ceño aún fruncido. ¡Claro que disfrutaba de lo que tenía! ¡Pero no le acababan de gustar las cosas así! Era casi como si su romance fuera algo sórdido que debiera ser escondido. ¡Carajo, que no eran hermanos! Siempre pensó que el día que tuviera algo con Akane, lo dirían al mundo y harían frente a la tormenta juntos. Cuando el resto se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban, tarde o temprano desistirían. _"En fin",_ suspiró. Si eso era lo que ella quería, le daría en el gusto, al menos por un tiempo. Después, ya vería.

Del otro lado del pasillo, Nabiki lo observó irse a su cuarto. Cuando el muchacho desapareció volvió a su habitación.


	3. Chapter 4

Una vez más, gracias a todos por sus reviews, no es cierto que sólo aprecie los que me alaban, porque me complace que mi relato sea lo suficientemente interesante para que alguien se tome el tiempo de analizarlo y cuestionar los puntos que le parezcan dudosos, mi intención ha sido expresar más bien que escribo cosas que me complacen y que lo hago después de una seria reflexión sobre el tema. Estoy firmemente convencida de que esa es la fórmula para hacer un trabajo honesto y dedicado que merece la pena compartir. Aclarado este punto, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Advertencia: Este capítulo es un lemon, contiene referencias sexuales explícitas, esta vez, como la relación estaría más avanzada entre los personajes, serán más pasionales.

**III. Un Apasionado devaneo**

En el tiempo que siguió, sus cuerpos aprendieron a conocerse, a ajustarse uno al otro, a complacerse. El dolor pronto quedó en el olvido y en su lugar sólo quedó el placer. Juntos, recorrieron toda la gama de posibilidades, amplio espectro que les deparaba desde los más tiernos y dulces encuentros, hasta los más tormentosos y pasionales.

Akane se puso aún más hermosa, brillaba. La continua y regular descarga de hormonas femeninas que expulsaba al hacer el amor, hacían florecer sus mejillas, abultarse sus labios enrojecidos, suavizar su piel, relucir su cabello, mientras que su secreta felicidad hacía resplandecer sus ojos con cegadores destellos, lo que había alborotado aún más a la comunidad masculina, que siempre había estado muy atenta a cualquier movimiento de la muchacha; pero en ninguno causaba más efecto que en su prometido.

Éste la observaba cada vez con menos recato, embebido de sus propios sentimientos por la muchacha. Más que nunca, le parecía un ángel, pero él sabía que tenía un lado muy oscuro que sacaba a relucir con él y que lo tenía completamente perdido. Y es que últimamente, ese pequeño demonio había tomado la costumbre de torturarlo con sus caricias, prolongando el tormento hasta que él no podía más y se arrojaba sobre ella como una fiera hambrienta. ¿Quién hubiera pensado las violentas reacciones que podría generarle la concienzuda exploración de su mano, el interior de su muñeca, su palma, las uniones de sus dedos, cuando eran rozados con los labios, lengua y dientes de Akane? ¿Qué decir de sus pies, Dios bendito, sus talones? Nervios de los que no tenía noticias aletearon y cantaron al son que ella les marcaba, cobrando nueva y poderosa vida. Besos de fuego quemaban en su piel mientras corría, hacía ejercicios, cuando conversaba con los demás.

-¡Qué tal Ranma! ¿Otra noche de juerga?

-¿Uh? –preguntó él con expresión tonta, bruscamente sacado de la contemplación de su objeto de adoración.

-Hombre, no sé en que andas, pero si sigues durmiéndote y en las nubes así, vas a reprobar el año –rió Hiroshi, coreado por Daisuke, quien lo había interpelado primero.

Ante esto, Ranma frunció el ceño. Era cierto, la verdad es que de una pobre atención en clases, había pasado a una nula, y seguramente eso se vería reflejado en sus notas. Y lo último que quería era pasarse otro año en la escuela, sin Akane para peor, que siempre había sido una alumna brillante y que sin duda seguiría su camino. Aún no habían hablado de eso, pero tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en su futuro, qué vendría después: casamiento, el dojo, o bien, estudiar, o quien sabe. Conociéndola, sin duda querría ir a la universidad, y con sus notas podría entrar a la más prestigiosa y hasta con beca. Él sólo se salvaría con una por deportes, siempre y cuando aprobara. La idea de la chica sola en un establecimiento lleno de tipejos de las más diversas características, cortejándola, fue lo suficiente para cabrear al muchacho. ¡Estaba decidido! Le pediría ayuda para repasar, y esperaba poder concentrarse en la materia y no en otras cosas… ¡Dios, había entrado en celo! Se dio un buen bofetón en la cara para sacudirse sus pecaminosos pensamientos, ante la mirada estupefacta y divertida de sus amigos.

Akane que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, suspiró mentalmente. Ya le había pedido que fuera discreto, pero el disimulo le duraba como dos minutos y después volvía a babear sobre el escritorio. Y hablando de eso, esta mañana se sentía bastante adolorida, ese bruto se volvía más y más salvaje con cada día que pasaba… no era que a ella le molestara, por cierto…

-… que estás muy guapa… ¿Akane? ¡Hey, Akane! ¿Me estabas escuchando? –bruscamente sacada de sus cavilaciones, puso cara de circunstancias. ¡Por culpa de ese idiota ella también estaba haciendo el loco!

-Lo siento, me distraje pensando en el entrenamiento con Mousse. ¿Qué decías Sayuri? –la otra le sonrió con malicia:

-¿Y será tu sensei quien te tiene tan resplandeciente así? –ella y Yuca se echaron a reír ante la mirada disconforme de la peliazul.

-Ya dejen de decir tonterías. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tratarse todo de hombres?

-¿Acaso no es todo lo importante? –le respondió Yuca burlona. Después prosiguió: -Te decía que mi primo, Takeda, te vio el otro día por el centro comercial y me dijo que le parecías guapa y que si existiría la posibilidad de que consideraras salir con él. Es poeta, ¿sabes? Muy romanticón. Desde que puso los ojos en ti se lo ha pasado escribiendo versos y suspirando en su alcoba. Y esta mal que yo lo diga, pero es muy apuesto.

-Gracias Yuca, pero no me interesa. No soy muy de ese estilo, ya lo sabes, y sólo me traería problemas.

-¿Te refieres a la masa de músculos que te observa desde allá atrás? –y se deshicieron en risitas mientras le echaban intencionadas miradas. Akane las miró molesta.

-¡Y a mí que me importa lo que haga ese idiota! –espetó, para proseguir: -Además, ¡tendría que tener la cara dura! ¡Después de ir a dónde quiere con sus prometidas! –bueno, esto no era del todo cierto, al menos en lo que respecta a Shampoo, que el mítico _día después_ se había aparecido por el dojo con esas condenadas gafas amazonas invencibles, sus bomboris y buscando sangre:

_-¡Nihao, aireeen! ¡Shampoo venir a saludar a esposo! ¡Salir a jugar con Shampoo! ¿Sí? _

_Ranma, que la había visto por la ventana de su habitación y que había reconocido las gafas, ni corto ni perezoso salió pitando por los techos. A pesar de que corrió en su auxilio, no pudo encontrarlo, y sólo supo por referencia lo ocurrido, cuando un vapuleado Ranma volvió al hogar, dos horas después, afirmándose con una vara para caminar. Al parecer, la amazona había conseguido en parte su objetivo, dándole una buena tunda al muchacho, pero éste se las ingenió para quitarle el infernal artilugio y hacerlo pedazos, a fin de que no volviera a atormentarlo más. Luego de ello, le había cantado las cuarenta a la chica, dejándola hecha un mar de lágrimas, por lo cual después tuvo que vérselas con un enfurecido Mousse. Al final de cuentas, si bien le habían tocado dos palizas, el saldo era a favor del joven, que había ganado ambos encuentros. El porqué de la cólera de Shampoo en primer lugar, era un misterio, pero lo cierto es que todavía estaba molesta y no se había vuelto a acercar por varios días."_

-¿Entonces te animas a una cita con Takeda? –Akane fue bruscamente sacada de sus cavilaciones por la voz de su amiga, que la devolvió al presente-. Te puedo responder por él en sentido de que es un buen muchacho –le sonrió esperanzada.

_–"Sí claro"_ –pensó con ironía para sus adentros-_ "Como si los buenos muchachos no buscaran lo mismo que los otros, sólo que con menos sinceridad"._ –Te lo agradezco Yuca, pero como te dije, no me interesa –la otra perdió su sonrisa:

-¡Qué lástima! ¡Tantas esperanzas que tenía el pobre! Pero al menos no puede quejarse de que lo intenté. Mientras tanto, no me queda más que leerte esto que escribió para ti –para horror de la chica, sacó una esquela de su bolsillo y empezó con voz clara, en medio de la sala, entre las risitas del resto de sus compañeras y su violento sonrojo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba esto? No era una chica coqueta o indebidamente amistosa, ni nada por el estilo. Finalmente, no pudo evitar deshacerse en sonrisitas de los nervios de la situación, ante las ardientes hipérboles del chico. Esto captó toda la atención de su prometido, que ante su mohín, volvió a sus pensamientos anteriores:

_"Ella era como una llama, brillante, fiera y hermosa, que venía a incendiar su futón por las noches. Ardiente, lo abrazaba con sus caricias, se metía bajo su piel. Como fuego líquido, recorría sus venas, quemaba su cabeza y devoraba su corazón durante todo el día, hasta que llegaba la noche, y entre sus brazos calmaba su tormento, para iniciar nuevamente, en el infinitamente doloroso pasar del tiempo, entre encuentro y encuentro"._

_

* * *

_Lo que nadie sabía es que Mousse le enseñaba más cosas aparte del arte. Si bien habían desistido de las clases de natación (luego que Akane estuviera a punto de ahogarse a la vista impotente de un pato con gafas, que sólo luego de tres minutos de desesperada lucha, atinó a arrojarle un salvavidas de caballito, que tenía entre sus múltiples armas ocultas); pero de lo que más renegaba el chico eran las clases de cocina que le había obligado a darle. Para llevarlo a cabo en el absoluto secreto que quería la muchacha, él la convenció de irrumpir en alguna casa momentáneamente desocupada, y utilizar las instalaciones del lugar, aprovechando su estancia para reparar cualquier cosa que necesitara mantenimiento, compensando así a sus dueños por la invasión a su propiedad y acallando los gritos de la conciencia de ella. La idea la habían tomado prestada de una película.1

Aún recordaba su escepticismo cuando ella le había contado sus desastrosos resultados culinarios. Después del tercer intento, se resignó a la fatal verdad: ¡ella era un completo desastre! ¡Una zona de catástrofe! ¡Un atentado a la salud de cualquiera!

Luego de haberle expresado su sentido pésame por sus habilidades inexistentes, y de decirle que ni siquiera Saotome se merecía un destino tan cruel (ganándose un buen mazazo y un grito de que si hubiera querido insultos le hubiera pedido ayuda a Ranma), se vio envuelto por la determinación de la muchacha y hubo de resignarse a darle las condenadas clases. De modo que de una manera enteramente científica, se abocó en dar con las causas de su mal. En un principio, él había jurado a pies juntillas que la chica era víctima de una horrible maldición. Eso fue antes de verla en acción. Cuando la vio ponerse manos a la obra, arremangándose y soltando un gran grito de batalla (y con una impresionante aura a tono), le gritó espantado, intentando contenerla:

-¡Alto, alto! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? –Akane sólo atinó a mirarlo confundida.

-Pues, pico las verduras, ¿vez? Hasta yo sé que hay que cortar los alimentos en porciones…

-¡No, no, no! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Estoy hablando de tus preparativos! ¿Qué fue ese grito de batalla y esa aura?

-¡Ah, eso! Es que cada vez que me enfrento a un desafío, recurro a mi fuerza interior… -pero el otro la interrumpió:

-¡Pero es que estás loca! ¿A quién se le ocurre cocinar apelando a su aura de batalla como combustible? ¿Acaso quieres matar a quien coma tus platos? –la chica lo miró con mala cara, pero éste la ignoró, para proseguir señalándole sus resultados: -¡Mira, mira lo que le hiciste a esos pobres nabos! ¡Acaban de sufrir una muerte cruel! –Akane agrandó los ojos y empezó a mosquearse de verdad-. ¡Y esos ajos, machacados sin misericordia! ¡Y no puedo ni siquiera mirar lo que le hiciste a esos champiñones! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que no sabes tratar con algo sin querer acabar con su existencia? –eso fue lo último que la escasa paciencia de la muchacha pudo tolerar. Sin más ceremonias le estampó su mazo en la cabeza y le gritó por su insensibilidad.

Mucho rato después, cuando Akane hubo desahogado su cólera y Mousse tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, discutieron el tema con más calma. Llegaron al acuerdo siguiente: ella intentaría calmarse, y de ninguna manera cocinaría cuando estuviera cabreada, pero por sobre todo, nunca, jamás apelaría de nuevo a su aura de combate (eso se lo hizo jurar por su honor). Él por su parte, prometió ser más paciente y sobre todo, no espantarse ni ponerse como loco cualquiera que fuera el resultado de la preparación que la muchacha hiciera.

Así prosiguieron las clases y Mousse ya casi había desesperado de obtener un resultado positivo en ese aspecto, cuando un día se le ocurrió decirle:

-¿Es que no hay absolutamente ningún plato que sepas preparar siguiendo las indicaciones? –y fue entonces que presenció el milagro, Akane hizo el veintúnico plato que podía hacer con propiedad, su especialidad: el arroz al curry. Realmente, el pobre mozo no lo podía creer, ¡al fin algo humanamente digerible! Después de paladearlo con delectación, acertó a hacer la pregunta correcta: -Dime Akane, ¿en qué pensabas cuando hiciste esto? –ella lo miró confundida.

-Pues… Tú me pediste que preparara algo que supiera hacer… -él la interrumpió.

-Sí, claro. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es: ¿Qué te hace sentir el hacer esta comida? ¿A qué te recuerda? –Akane reflexionó unos instantes y le dijo:

-Me hace sentir paz, bienestar, amor… Me recuerda a… -se quedó abismada, luego, rompió a llorar como una Magdalena. Mousse espantado, no sabía qué hacer y agradeció que las clases fueran tan en secreto y a escondidas. Si alguno de los admiradores de la chica (en especial Saotome, que dijera lo que dijera también estaba perdido por ella) lo hubiera pillado haciéndola llorar, se habría agarrado una buena paliza. -¡Me recuerda a mamá! –soltó un sollozante alarido-. ¡La última vez que cocinó para nosotros, nos hizo esto! –y se deshizo nuevamente en lágrimas. Estuvo un largo rato, aliviándose de su pena, el amazona no aguantó más y arriesgándose a la golpiza de un enamorado, la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó hasta que pasó la tormenta, en lo que pareció una hora al menos. Después le pasó un pañuelo, que ella aceptó agradecida para sonarse ruidosamente. Cuando se lo iba a devolver, él se negó cortésmente (con un escalofrío por lo húmedo que quedó) y le preguntó con amabilidad:

-La querías mucho, ¿verdad? –la chica asintió.

-Ella lo era todo para mí, para nosotros. Su partida nos destrozó. ¡Era fuerte, hermosa, alegre, buena, compasiva, todo! Su partida fue como si nos apagaran el sol y nos dejaran en la oscuridad, nos cambió a todos en casa, nunca volvimos a ser los mismos.

-¿Qué cambió? –preguntó Mousse suavemente. Intuía que ese era un tema sensible y que necesitaba ser tratado con el máximo cuidado, pero que era necesario que saliera, le estaba haciendo mal, lastimaba a su amiga.

-Pues todo. Papá ya nunca más fue el mismo. Sé que cuesta creerlo, pero fue un temible artista marcial, nadie le buscaba cosquillas a Soun Tendo. Después, perdió casi todo su temple guerrero y se volvió increíblemente sobreprotector: le aterraba la idea de que algo nos sucediera a mis hermanas o a mí. Ya vez a Kasumi, se volvió una idealización de mamá. Antes era muy mandona, ¿sabes? Y Nabiki… Nabiki era mi partner, ¿lo creerías? Siempre andábamos juntas, haciendo travesuras, generalmente me metía en aprietos, pero en general, me apoyaba bastante. Después, se metió en su mundo y se negó a querer a alguien nuevamente, encerrando su corazón en una alcancía.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo… ¡yo me llené de rabia! –prosiguió, proyectando su conocida aura azul.

-Ya veo. ¿Rabia por que ella se había ido? –ella agachó la cabeza y sólo asintió. –Tal vez… ¿por algo más? –pero ella se levantó y se alejó de él. Aún era muy pronto para soltarlo todo, pero por lo menos era un principio, por lo que recapituló: –Aún así, ella te dejó algo hermoso ¿no? –como ella le mirara sin comprender le dijo, mostrándole el plato: -Este arroz con curry es verdaderamente fenomenal. Transluce calor de hogar, ternura, abrigo, realmente, sentimientos preciosos. Me siento muy afortunado de haber probado esta comida Akane, que tú me hayas permitido compartir esto contigo –ella miró el plato con una mezcla de añoranza y amor, y después le dirigió a Mousse una mirada agradecida.

-Mousse, desde que todo esto empezó, has sido muy bueno y paciente conmigo. De todos, tú eres el único que me ha tomado lo suficientemente en serio para enseñarme artes marciales (descontando a Ryoga aquella vez de las hermanas que me disputaban el derecho al dojo, pero sólo esa vez); y además me ayudas con esto, me escuchas y animas a salir adelante… Realmente, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí –y le dirigió una de sus radiantes sonrisas que lo turbaron entero y se puso colorado.

-¡No digas eso Akane! Realmente, tú eres mi mejor amiga, de hecho, la única mujer, aparte de mi madre, que me ha tratado bien… bueno descontando a Kasumi, pero ella trata bien a todo el mundo, inclusive a ese infeliz que la había raptado en la isla de Toma… -ella sólo se rió de lo incoherente que sonaba el chico y su disparatada conversación. Al verla, él se prendó de nuevo y se dijo que empezaba a comprender el por qué había tal cantidad de admiradores de la muchacha, ¡si era como una estrella brillante! ¡Qué suerte tenía ese desgraciado de Saotome! No era la primera vez que maldecía al chico para sus adentros. La verdad, es que él también se hubiera enamorado de la heredera Tendo si no fuera porque desde que tenía memoria su pobre corazón había caído presa de unos hermosos ojos púrpura y la gracia felina de su dueña.

* * *

Tras el incidente del arroz con curry, Mousse estaba mucho más atento a las clases de cocina. Advertía que aquí había un componente emocional que afectaba profundamente a la muchacha y que tenía que ver también con su propia valoración como mujer, después de todo, marcaba la diferencia entre una chica y una mujer: ama de casa capaz de cuidar de su esposo e hijos, de proveerles confort, salud, nutrición. Si bien existía una gran cantidad de mujeres que podían muy bien estar sin eso, ese no era el caso de Akane, ya que su modelo a seguir era su mítica madre, y sospechaba que Kasumi no era la única en idealizarla. De modo que siempre le soltaba alguna cantaleta:

-Trata de conectarte con tus sentimientos más profundos –o bien:- Recuerda algún otro momento feliz –ya empezaba a sonar como un maestro jedi-. Siente los olores, los colores, los sabores, y conjúgalos en una mezcla armónica -y finalmente: -Akane, la cocina es pasión, sensualidad, placer. ¡Si el idiota de Saotome no va a hacer nada al respecto, al menos podrías tomar unas clases de salsa, o tango, o algún baile caliente!

Al oírle decir eso, Akane parpadeó asombrada y enrojecida, para luego cabrearse y estamparle el mazo en la cabeza:

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo, baka hentai!

-¡Huy, Akane Tendo! –gimió adolorido bajo el mazo-. ¡Sólo te digo la verdad! ¡Necesitas aprender a expresar tu sensualidad, ayudarla a que aflore, a conectarte con ella!

-¡Cállate indecente! –le gritó, obsequiándole otra caricia con el mazo, para armar una pelotera del demonio. Por ese día acordaron no seguir con ello porque Akane estaba enfadada y sus resultados podían ser francamente tóxicos e inclusive mortales.

Por eso, cuando pasadas unas semanas desde que iniciara su relación con cierto chico de trenza, Akane hiciera uno de esos típicos pavos de navidad, con puré de castañas, adornado con patatas y arándanos y le quedara absolutamente delicioso (sus ornamentos seguían pareciendo que los hiciera un niño de cinco años, pero el sabor estaba buenísimo), Mousse se puso los lentes y la escrutó con sospecha. De pronto, se percató del color en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos y de inmediato abrió la boca asombrado a la vez que empezó a mover un brazo con muchos aspavientos, mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador:

-¡Tú! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Lo has hecho con Saotome! –Akane, espantada de los gritos del amazona le tapó la boca, al tiempo que le pegaba un alarido:

-¡Cállate imbécil! ¡No sé de qué diablos estás hablando! ¡Y ya estate quieto! –al tiempo que le soltaba un sopapo. Cuando lo soltó, el chico prosiguió más bajo, pero igual de acelerado:

-¡A mí no puedes engañarme! ¡Resplandeces! ¡Estás liada con el idiota de Saotome! –ella se cubrió la cara espantada de que si alguien tan ciego como Mousse había visto eso, ¡quién más se habría dado cuenta! Como fuera, prosiguió en sus trece:

-¡No es eso, idiota! Lo que pasa es que tú me dijiste que me conectara con mis emociones y recuerdos y esto es mi interpretación de una navidad que pasamos en familia… –nunca había sido buena para mentir y se notaba en la cara del chico que su intento no había superado la barrera de lo patético.

-Akane, me decepcionas. Pensé que eras mi amiga… ¡Que confiabas en mí! –las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos y la hicieron sentir muy culpable: Era cierto, él era su amigo y ya habían hablado largamente de sus amores. Más aún, los unía el hecho que ambos eran unos parias, subestimados por los suyos y que habían tenido que salir adelante en contra de todo el mundo. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse y ella lo hacía deliberadamente a un lado cuando debería compartir su felicidad con él, así como sus tristezas.

-Mousse yo… lo siento. Tienes razón. ¡Estoy tan acostumbrada a que todos conspiren en nuestra contra que he sido injusta contigo!

-¿Entonces es verdad? –preguntó Mousse con voz aún conmovida, secándose los ojos con las mangas. Ella asintió con la cabeza:

-Es verdad. Desde hace dos semanas que Ranma y yo estamos jun… -no alcanzó a terminar cuando vio que el muchacho salía disparado gritando y riendo como loco ante su mirada asombrada:

-¡Qué bien! ¡Se lo contaré a Shampoo y a la Momia; y cuando sepan que perdieron, no les quedará más remedio que aceptarme a mí como esposo! –ella corrió detrás de él.

-¡Mousse idiota! –por suerte, alcanzó a estamparle el mazo en la cabeza. Luego le gritó por el agujero que había quedado en la tierra: -¡Qué no te das cuenta de que no quiero que nadie lo sepa! –a duras penas levantó la cabeza para replicarle airado:

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres una egoísta!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero cómo te atreves! –otro mazazo. -¡Pedazo de imbécil reventado! ¡Si alguien se entera ahora, lo echarían todo a perder!

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Si se enteran ahora, Saotome tendría que casarse contigo y felices para siempre! ¡Y yo también! –dijo al tiempo que ponía cara de tonto pensando en su boda con Shampoo y hacía salir confeti de sus mangas.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería casarme con ese idiota? –ante esta declaración, Mousse se paralizó, se sacó los lentes para limpiarlos y colocárselos nuevamente, para mirarla con seria represión, como un hermano mayor:

-Mejor me explicas eso.

-Pues… -empezó dubitativa. La mirada censora del chico la ponía nerviosa y le daba que pensar acerca de su accionar. ¡Pero si todo había sido su idea para empezar! -¿Te acuerdas ese día que estuvimos hablando de ellos y tú dijiste que querías hacerle el amor a Shampoo hasta hartarte y expulsarla de tu organismo? –ante sus palabras, él iba poniendo una cara cada vez más descompuesta, por lo que prosiguió de sopetón antes de acobardarse: –Pues yo pensé que a mí me pasaba lo mismo con Ranma, y que si quería olvidarme de él, lo mejor sería tener algo juntos, para así sacármelo de la cabeza… -terminó con voz que cada vez se hacía más chiquitita. Cuando terminó, Mousse vociferó enfadado:

-¡¿Pero te has vuelto loca tú?! –a ella no le gritaba nadie y se quedaba calladita, así es que le respondió en el mismo tono y pegando su nariz a la suya:

-¡Oye, que fue _tu_ idea! –le espetó, enfatizando acusadoramente el tú.

-¡Sí, pero era para _mí!_ –le retrucó él, subrayando el mí con su dedo en el pecho- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Yo soy un hombre, puedo tener líos! ¡Y Shampoo no es precisamente de los trigos más limpios! ¡Tú eres una chica decente y heredera del dojo Tendo! ¡No puedes andar por ahí echando canas al aire…! –plaf. El fuerte bofetón sonó como un disparo en la calle desierta.

-¡Pero qué te has creído machista de mierda! ¡Para ser un amazona todo sometido, eres un cerdo chauvinista y…! –él la paró agitando una mano en su cara.

-Eso es por que llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí en Japón. Se me pegan las costumbres libertinas de tu gente –para tomar vuelo y proseguir en son de arenga alzando un dedo acusatorio: -De cualquier manera, ¡no puedes andar por ahí teniendo líos con hombres! ¡No está bien! ¡Es tu prometido y ahora que te deshonró, debe casarse contigo para reparar su falta!

-¡Y quién dijo que me deshonró! Más bien, fue al revés: ¡Yo lo deshonré a él!

-Tratándose de Saotome, la verdad es que no me extraña –dijo, rascándose pensativamente el mentón, a lo que ella le contestó con un mamporro en la cabeza. -¡Auch! ¡Ya basta! ¡Además, toda esta discusión es inútil: tú lo quieres a él y él te quiere a ti y ahora que se acostaron, deben asumir…!

-¡Nada, ya te lo dije! En primer lugar, porque yo nunca me rebajaría a una estratagema para cazar a nadie; y en segundo, si mal no recuerdas, ¡todo esto es para borrar de la memoria un amor dañino! ¿O ya se te olvidó, ¡oh gran cerebro detrás de todo esto!?

-¡Eso fue cuando pensé que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Shampoo!, pero ahora, gracias a ti…

–¡Un momento! ¿No habías decidido olvidarte de esa mala pécora?

-¡Más respeto con mi chica! –ella sólo lo miró exasperada-. ¡Qué quieres Akane Tendo! –chilló con voz lastimera- ¡Tengo esta enfermedad desde antes que aprendiera a caminar y tú quieres que se me pase así como así!

Luego de darle otro golpe y obligarlo a jurarle absoluto silencio sobre su relación con Ranma, so pena de irse de la ciudad y dejar una carta en donde le daría su bendición a Shampoo, se fue a casa, pero la mirada de su amigo le dejó claro que el tema no se había acabado ahí.

* * *

Por su parte, Ranma se sentía dividido entre la felicidad y la frustración: por la noche, eran los más apasionados amantes, durante el día, a penas se dirigían la palabra en presencia de los demás, lo que en un lugar tan poblado como Japón, ¡quería decir todo el tiempo! Y cada vez que se acercaba a ella para hablar del asunto, le cambiaba el tema, o bien lo besaba para callarlo y le decía que no lo estropeara. ¿Pero qué se creía? Era cierto que era medio bocaza, pero no tanto como para dejar la grande sólo por conversar, ¿o sí?

Claro que tenía compensaciones. Recientemente su prometida había decidido dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, volviéndose decididamente traviesa. Así por ejemplo, un día que andaban de paseo con el curso por un parque nacional, tomando nota de las especies autóctonas y él bostezaba de lo lindo, sintió que de pronto lo jalaban del brazo y lo tiraban a los matorrales, donde una entusiasta Akane se le había echado encima, con una gran sonrisa y una mirada pícara, para besarlo con una intensidad que lo dejó sin aliento y que los llevó al suelo.

-¡Ran-chahan! ¡Ran-chan! ¿Dónde estás? –desde aquél día en que conversaran, Ukyo andaba más saltona que nunca, y al notar la desaparición de ambos chicos, había salido disparada a buscarlos. De pronto, vio salir al artista marcial de detrás de un árbol, todo desaliñado y sonrojado, con una bobalicona sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cubierto de tierra y ramitas. -¡Ran-chan! ¿Pero qué te sucedió? –decía, al tiempo que lo sacudía intentando recomponerlo. Él sólo parpadeó estúpidamente, dándose cuenta recién de su estado, contestó apartándose:

-¡Nada, nada, Ucchan! Sólo es que resbalé y caí por estar paveando, ¡je, je! –rió colocándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, y emprendió la huída, para saltar como un gato cuando ella le preguntó suspicaz:

-¿Y has visto a Akane?

-Esto, yo… ¡no! ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Seguro que la muy torpe se perdió… -se calló bruscamente al sentir una peligrosa aura azulada detrás de los arbustos. Cuando Ukyo, que también la había percibido, se volvía a investigar, él la tomó rápidamente por el brazo impidiéndolo y se la llevó a rastras, al tiempo que le hablaba a toda prisa: -Mejor vamos a buscarla, no se vaya a meter en problemas, taruga como es –ante un nuevo destello azulino, salió a escape con la cocinera, que a duras penas podía seguirle el ritmo. -Por cierto Ucchan, ¿trajiste tu parrilla? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Este recuerdo, entre que lo complacía y lo molestaba. Era excitante ese aire prohibido que el secreto de su relación imponía, pero a la vez… ¡¿Por qué mierda tenía que esforzarse tanto si quería perderse unos momentos con su prometida en un paseo?! ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que si dieran la cara, nadie tendría qué decir sobre lo suyo?!

Lo cierto es que ahora, cada vez que veía a Akane, ella parecía caminar en cámara lenta con esa música de fondo:

_"Sex bomb, sex bomb,_

_You my sex bomb,_

_And baby you can turn my on"_

¿Desde cuando había desarrollado ese gusto por las canciones horteras?

* * *

Un día que andaba de manos en los bolsillos caminando sobre un muro, sintió de pronto una voz muy conocida que gritaba:

-¡…y ya cállate de una vez, grandísimo idiota! –seguido por el inconfundible estruendo de un cráneo impactado por un mazo de gran tamaño. Frunciendo el ceño, corrió hasta el origen del barullo, encontrándose con una Akane cubierta de hollín y desaliñada, que discutía acaloradamente con un semiinconsciente Mousse en el mismo estado, cosas sin sentido sobre la explosión de alguna cocina, por culpa de sus constantes revoloteos y reconvenciones. Pero a lo único que le prestó atención fue al arma que la muchacha sostenía en sus manos:

-¡PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO! –ambos dieron un respingo, y se quedaron estáticos ante el bramido acusatorio, que tenía una entonación tal, que hasta los hizo sentir culpables, como si los hubieran pillado en algo turbio. Ranma sólo miraba a Akane, profundamente herido, y ésta a él sin comprender, mientras Mousse los miraba a los dos tratando de calcular si la situación representaba algún riesgo mayor para su ya castigada humanidad.

-Uh… Exactamente, ¿qué piensas que está pasando? –preguntó dudosa. Pocas veces había visto a Ranma tan cabreado, y ciertamente esa expresión herida no concordaba para nada con la situación.

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo, que te escuché! ¡Ya es suficientemente malo que lo llamaras idiota! –para proseguir con voz melodramática apuntando el arma-, ¡pero además, tenías que pegarle _con nuestro mazo!_

-¡…! –ante la salida del joven, ambos quedaron de una pieza, Akane cayó al suelo con el signo de Rumiko en ambas manos, pero fue Mousse el que contestó, parpadeando asombrado:

-¡Cielos Saotome! ¡Estás más fregado de lo que pensé! –cosa que lo hizo perder los estribos:

-¡Cállate imbécil! –le gritó, al tiempo que se le iba encima a darle una buena paliza por meterse con _su territorio,_ enzarzándose a golpes e insultos con el chico chino, mientras Akane les gritaba a los dos, y cuando podía alcanzarlos, les repartía sopapos muy equitativamente, armando una escandalera tal, que cuando la anciana del balde salió como de costumbre a lo suyo, miró a los chicos, miró la calle y luego su recipiente, para terminar arrojándoles todo su contenido, empapando a los tres por igual y deteniendo la pelea instantáneamente, ante la mirada asombrada e indignada de los contendientes: dos chicas y un pato blanco. La señora simplemente les dio la espalda y se fue a su casa. Los contrincantes volvieron a lo suyo, la pelirroja arrojó de un golpe al pato al infinito y recibió el mazazo de la chica por su hazaña:

-¡…y que eres un grandísimo bruto abusador! ¿Qué no vez que el pobre Mousse como pato, no es ningún rival para ti?

-¿Y como hombre sí? –le espetó acusador, mirándola por sobre el hombro. Ella sólo parpadeó asombrada:

-¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos te pasa?

-¡Me refiero a eso! –indicando con un dedo el cuestionado mazo-. ¡Mala mujer! –cumplido que le ganó una caricia con dicho objeto y un vuelo al dojo -¡Me las vas a pagar Akaneeeee!

-¡Maldito sea ese estúpido! –refunfuñaba Akane, echando humito por las orejas-. ¿Pero qué bicho le habrá picado? –prosiguió su camino a casa. Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre el comportamiento irracional del chico: cuando les gritó al principio, se había sentido como una de esas heroínas de teleserie pillada in fraganti en una situación comprometida, sólo que su situación era pegarle a otro hombre con lo que él consideraba _"nuestro mazo":_

-¡Pedazo de idiota retardado! ¿Pero es que el muy imbécil se pensará que expreso mi cariño apalizando a la gente? –se preguntó consternada. Para su espanto, se dio cuenta de que sólo utilizaba el mazo con él y más recientemente con Mousse, quien efectivamente había ido ganando espacio en su afecto. -¡Por Dios! ¿Será que ese tarugo tiene razón y sí soy una gorilona abrutada, que no sabe ser femenina? –pensando sobre esto se dijo que por muy zoquete que fuera Ranma, era muy intuitivo, y su intuición rara vez fallaba. Sí sentía apego por el otro muchacho, pero no así, de _esa_ manera. La cosa es que el amazona era sensible, fuerte, diestro, inteligente y hábil, y a pesar de su pinta de niño bueno, con esa chasquilla cortada tan recta y bien peinada, era apuesto. Pero lo cierto es que no le movía ni una hormona, al contrario de cierto zopenco de trenza, que de sólo pensar en él la alborotaba entera y la llenaba de pensamientos pecaminosos, que volcaba en su cuerpote por las noches, comportándose como una verdadera desenfrenada. Suspiró pensando en él con ternura: -Mejor voy a hablarle –seguro que estaría pasando un mal rato, rabiando y dejando que su imaginación le jugara malas pasadas.

Mientras en el dojo, una enfurecida pelirroja rezongaba rabiosamente en su habitación. Al llegar se había encontrado con que Nabiki ocupaba la tina, y ante su invitación a acompañarla, sólo le había contestado con un bufido y se encaminó a su habitación pisando fuerte. No estaba de humor para bromas. ¡Esa pequeña gran idiota! ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Mira que cambiarlo a él por ese topo ciego…!

-¡Cielos! ¿Todavía sigues con eso? –preguntó el objeto de sus pensamientos sonriendo burlonamente desde la puerta. Él sólo la miró enojado:

-¿Qué no sabes tocar? Además, ¡qué cara dura la tuya, de venir aquí después de…!

-¿Darte tu merecido por portarte como un idiota? –alzando una ceja irónica.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Y mejor te vas! Hoy no estoy de humor para verte, y me refiero a no verte hasta mañana –espetó explícito. Ella sólo sonrió y se le acercó para arrodillarse a su lado:

-No puedo creer que seas tan ridículamente celoso –y prosiguió, antes de que él saliera con alguna de sus tonterías habituales negándolo: -Mira, tienes razón en algo, es verdad que de un tiempo a esta parte, he llegado a querer mucho a Mousse –le lanzó una mirada incendiaria, por lo que prosiguió rápidamente: -¡Pero no así! Ese idiota ha llegado a ser el hermano que nunca tuve, ¿entiendes?

-¡Eso sí puedo creerlo, después de todo, ambos son igual de torpes y zopencos! –le espetó enojado, mirando hacia otro lado. ¡Qué herido se sentía con que ella le viniera a confesar sus sentimientos por otro así!

-Y no sé por qué te molesta tanto, después de todo, vives diciendo que Shampoo y Ukyo son tus amigas –iba a alegar su inocencia cuando ella prosiguió-, cuando sé que ellas no tienen ninguna intención fraternal hacia ti, mientras que Mousse si se comporta como un hermano conmigo. Realmente, no entiendo qué tienes que objetar. Siempre me hablas de lo buena que es Ucchan, e incluso la trajiste una vez a esta casa para reponerse de la condenada salsa esa, en donde no dejó de hacer descarados intentos de meterse en la tina o en la cama contigo, a la vista y paciencia de toda la familia, sin que hicieras nada por remediar la situación –él agachó la cabeza avergonzado-. Pues yo puedo dar fe que el gran zoquete nuca ha intentado nada conmigo, siempre ha sido un buen amigo –él frunció el ceño nuevamente, perseverando en su molestia. –Además, aunque lo hiciera –prosiguió con esa voz lenta y pausada que utilizaba en sus citas más íntimas y que le llamó la atención de inmediato, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y mirarla fijamente: -lo cierto es que no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Verás: estoy viviendo un tórrido romance con un chico –dijo, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo tentadora, adelantando los labios en ese mohín tan sensual que lo derretía por completo-, que me enciende el cuerpo y lo hace vibrar –Ranma tragó con dificultad-, que mi sangre fluya más rápido y mi cabeza explote –a medida de que hablaba iba bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y se acercaba con lentitud a él, atrayéndolo inexorablemente, mirando su boca de aquella manera enloquecedora que lo estremecía. Cuando estaban por rozarse, él cayó en la cuenta, y abriendo muy grandes los ojos se echó para atrás soltando un pequeño grito horrorizado:

-¡Qué estas haciendo! –y ante la mirada de incomprensión de Akane prosiguió: -¿Qué no vez que estoy convertida en mujer?

-¿Y eso qué? –respondió Akane molesta. Debió haberlo esperado, pero ingenuamente pensó que si le demostraba que a ella no le importaba, él comprendería y lo aceptaría. –¿Acaso piensas que estoy ciega? ¡Ya te vi, por si no te diste cuenta!

-¿Es que acaso tienes tendencias homosexuales que quieres explorar conmigo? ¡Porque si es así mejor olvídate de ello! –tenía que abrir su gran bocota. Plaf. El fuerte bofetón restalló en el silencio de la habitación y le volteó la cara, dejando una muy clara impresión en su suave y blanca mejilla.

-¡Eres un imbécil descerebrado y miedica! –para levantarse y salir. Antes de irse le espetó con desprecio: -¡Lástima que sólo tomes la apariencia de una hembra, ya que no sus agallas, falta que te hacen! ¡Y la palabra no es homosexual, estúpido!, que no somos dos tipos juntos, sino _lesbiana,_ y si lo fuera, ¡buscaría a una mujer de verdad y no a ti, pobre remedo de una! –para salir, azotando la puerta enfurecida. ¡Tenía siempre que hacer alguna salida _a lo Ranma_ y arruinarlo todo! ¡Imbécil!

En el cuarto, Ranma se sobaba la dolorida mejilla y trataba de controlar sus estremecimientos, ¿por qué siempre que peleaban así, terminaban haciéndose tanto daño? Aún le escocían las palabras sobre su falta de agallas y sobre su incapacidad para satisfacerla. Con su maldición a cuestas, ese pensamiento era su talón de Aquiles y que ella se lo arrojara al rostro era una jugarreta sucia. Claro que sabía que con sus costumbres marimachas y sobre todo después de que la hicieran su prometida y se enteraran de su maldición, los rumores en ese sentido respecto a ella circularon más que nunca. ¡Si incluso habían especulado sobre que se comportaba bien y era amiga de Ukyo por que le atraía al ser marimacho también! De modo que, visto de ese modo, fue él quien principió a tocar los puntos débiles, ¡maldito bocón que era! Lo peor de todo es que con esto, ¡ni esperanzas de ver a la muchacha esta noche y quizás en cuánto tiempo más! ¡La vida era cruel, ponía a los hombres en manos de las mujeres en estas situaciones, completamente a su merced!

Por otro lado, ¿por qué iba ella a besarlo así? ¿Por piedad? ¿Por lástima? Esos pensamientos lo hacían enojar, a él nadie tenía por qué guardarle compasión, después de todo, era el guerrero más fuerte de todo Japón. No necesitaba de la simpatía de nadie, y menos de esa torpe marimacho. Pero… ¿y si no fuera así? En ningún momento Akane insinuó ninguno de esos desagradables sentimientos. Entonces, ¿qué la había impulsado a hacerlo? ¿Cómo lo veía a él? ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba o atraía de su persona?

* * *

Durante tres días, Ranma estuvo revoloteando alrededor de Akane, haciéndose el simpático para que la chica lo perdonase, ante las expresivas muestras de indiferencia y hasta de ira de ella, mientras la familia intentaba apoyar la causa del joven, y Nabiki, que los acicateaba para embrollarlos más, entre risas burlonas.

Akane todavía estaba molesta, pero había tenido el tiempo para reflexionar que _ese_ era un tema muy sensible y delicado para el muchacho, y antes bien que cruel o desdeñoso, su reacción fue dictada más por el miedo que otra cosa. En verdad, cuando alguien estaba asustado, reaccionaba de maneras insospechadas, ahí estaba el Puño de Gato para más datos. En su temor, el idiota sólo había tomado una salida de guerrero: atacar, y había dicho lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza para alejar la amenaza, sin pensar en el daño que sus palabras le harían, para variar, ¡pelotudo!

Ese día, se había levantado muy temprano para complacerla, y contrario a la costumbre, habían salido a buena hora de casa. Iban tranquilamente caminando al instituto, por lo que, viéndola más asequible, Ranma se atrevió a soltarle la pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondando en su interior:

-Akane… ¿Por qué me quieres? –ella ni siquiera lo miró. Sólo volteó la cabeza bufando indignada:

-¡Y quién dice que te quiero, idiota!

_-"¡Ups!"_ -se dijo para sus adentros-. OK, OK. ¿Por qué te gusto entonces? O sea…, ya me entiendes –ella sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Acaso estás buscando cumplidos Ranma? Además, no lo entenderías.

-Haz la prueba –le contestó sonriente. Ella lo miró un momento, como evaluándolo, y al final le dijo:

-Mira Ranma, tú de seguro estás esperando que te diga alguna cosa sobre tu fortaleza, o destreza, o dominio del arte o alguna patochada así, pero nada más lejos de ello –él la miró asombrado, la verdad, es que siempre pensó que esas eran sus mayores cualidades, aparte de su aspecto claro. Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, prosiguió: -Y no tiene nada que ver con tu físico tampoco, no me importa la apariencia que tengas, aunque sea rara, ¡como _amablemente_ me dijiste el otro día! –él se estremeció bajando la cabeza, ¡lo último que quería era recordarle _esa_ discusión!-. No me interesa tu forma, la verdad es que no me importaría mucho si sufrieras un accidente y ya no pudieras practicar el arte –él la miró con cara de pánico-, o que sufrieras una desfiguración, o perdieras tus piernas, o… -él la paró moviendo desesperadamente las manos:

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

-¿Vez? Te dije que no lo entenderías: es como esa vez que fuiste a ese valle para recobrarte de la moxa debilitante que te aplicó el maestro…

-¡No me lo recuerdes! –espetó cabreado.

-Cuando después de todos tus esfuerzos nada resultó y te ibas y me preguntabas que si no tenías tu fuerza, qué te quedaba, no te lo pude decir entonces y no creo que lo entendieras ahora tampoco –prosiguió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Si te pregunté en ese momento y no pudiste contestarme!

-Pero no porque no lo supiera, sino por que hubiera sido inútil decírtelo.

-Pues dímelo ahora, estoy abierto a todo –ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo y le dijo simplemente:

-Eres bueno.

-¿Uh? –eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Muy elocuente –le sonrió con ironía-. Pero es eso: simple y sencillamente, eres bueno. Siempre tratas de ayudar a la gente, aún a los que intentan de hacerte daño, e inclusive cuando haces alguna maldad, es sólo una travesura de crío bárbaro –él le echó una fea mirada-. Darías todo lo que tienes a quien lo necesitara, sin arrepentirte de nada, sacrificarías tu vida por algo en que creyeras, cualquiera podría poner en tus manos lo más importante que poseyera, o pedirte ayuda, seguro que lo socorrerías hasta la muerte, en suma, eres bueno, eso es todo –y siguió su camino, dejándolo abismado en sus cavilaciones. ¿Alguna vez entendería todo lo que se necesitaba para ser _verdaderamente_ bueno? Lo más probable que no, a él le salía natural, dentro de su naturaleza salvaje e impulsiva de niño, tan inocente y libre, le salía de las entrañas, profundo, no tenía que meditarlo. Y esa bondad resplandecía en él, cegadora, atrayendo como un sol a todos a su alrededor, para cobijarse en su calidez y luminosidad. Y era cierto, ella lo amaba por eso. Sonrió mientras se iba.

Vaya con las mujeres, ¡nunca las entendería! Ahí estaba uno, como idiota, esforzándose en ser más fuerte, diestro y ágil, ¡y todo para nada! Despertando bruscamente de sus pensamientos, corrió a alcanzar a su prometida: _"¡Qué curioso!"_ se dijo. _"¡Siempre pensé que esa era la mayor cualidad de Akane!"_ ¡Si el resto de los admiradores de la muchacha supieran que tan sólo se necesitaba el más insignificante de los dones para conquistar el corazón de la chica más deseada de Nerima y sus alrededores!

* * *

Akane despertó de un sueño profundo con su sensualidad a flor de piel. ¿Qué sucedía? Había algo distinto… no podía precisar qué, pero la tenía muy inquieta. De pronto, se dio cuenta de la inusual luminosidad en su habitación. Se paró al lado de la ventana y observó. La luna, enorme, radiante, hermosa, parecía haberse estacionado frente a su cuarto con algún secreto propósito. Ella la miró hipnotizada, y de pronto la sintió dentro de sí llenándola, inundando sus sentidos, magnificándolos hasta el infinito… Una luna de locos y poetas, una luna para los enamorados. _Ya era tarde y él estaba esperando._ Con estos pensamientos, fue en busca de su amante.

Después de tres días de vana espera, Akane por fin llegó a su cuarto, silenciosa y sinuosa como una pantera, se agachó junto a él, al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta. Ranma suspiró embelesado: no importaba cuántas veces la viera, siempre lo dejaba un poco tonto el espectáculo de su belleza desnuda. Esta vez, sin embargo, venía hecha una fiera. De un violento movimiento lo destapó, y quitándose el short sin pudor alguno se colocó sobre él.

-Ak- Akane –gimió él, un poco asustado por su ímpetu. Ella lo acalló con un apasionado beso, tan candente, que él no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que de un tirón le arrancó el bóxer-. ¡Ah! ¡Akane! –repitió con mayor urgencia.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con ojos de fuego que lo dejaron inmovilizado, para después, entre lujuriosos besos y caricias, quitarle la camiseta, aspirando gozosamente su aroma. Sin previo aviso, tomó su virilidad e incorporándose, se empaló ella misma de un solo y profundo movimiento. Ranma gimió indefenso y se retorció sin control debajo. Deslizarse en ella había sido como hacerlo en el más fino y exquisito aceite aromático, pero su interior estaba tan caldeado que sentía que lo quemaba. Notando su movimiento, ella le contestó con uno propio, que lo hizo quejarse nuevamente, esta vez de deleite, mientras enterraba los dedos en las sábanas tratando de contenerse. Jadeando pesadamente, él levantó la cabeza para mirarla:

-Ak-ane –suspiró- ¿Qué te s…?

No lo dejó terminar. Hundiendo la lengua en su interior le dio un apasionado beso, para susurrarle al oído:

-Afírmate, que aquí voy…

De pronto se incorporó y colocó las manos en su nuca, arqueando la espalda, dándole a Ranma un maravilloso espectáculo con su torso desnudo y luego de retorcer la cabeza de un lado al otro con un suave quejido, como paladeándolo en su interior, comenzó a moverse pesadamente. Él se arqueó también, debajo de ella, preso entre el placer y el dolor de aquel hirviente interior y apretó la quijada, intentando resistir. De pronto se le hizo intolerable y la detuvo por las caderas, al tiempo que escondía la frente en su cuello.

-Akane… me quemas… -jadeó.

-Lo siento –le susurró, al tiempo que le besaba una mejilla tratando de calmarse e hizo un intento por desprenderse, pero él negando con la cabeza lo impidió. Cualquier dolor sería nada en comparación a que lo dejara ahora, excitado como estaba:

-No –otro jadeo-. Sólo… dame tiempo…

Ella lo volvió a besar, al tiempo que acunaba su cabeza y acariciaba su espalda. Pasados unos minutos, acostumbrándose a esa hoguera interior de ella, Ranma hizo un suave vaivén tentativo y Akane prosiguió.

Hasta ahora no había intentado otras maneras, y verla en la posición dominante lo estaba excitando mucho, por lo que ante un fuerte movimiento de él, a Akane se le escapó con voz jadeante:

-¡Wow! Realmente es como montar a un bronco…

Escucharla decir eso fue como acercar una cerilla a un barril de dinamita. Ranma rugió y apretando los dientes la agarró con fuerza de las caderas para guiarla en un ritmo salvaje y atávico que lo estaba conduciendo rápidamente al final en medio de los ahogados quejidos de su compañera, pero ella lo sorprendió al bajar la mano entre ambos y buscando, presionó un punto en la base de su virilidad, que contuvo la marea. Él gimió y la miró angustiado e interrogante, ella, bajando la cabeza, le musitó en voz íntima y sin resuello:

-Aún no… Esta noche… quiero más… mucho más… Tenemos… toda la noche… para jugar… -dijo, mirándolo enigmática y tentadora. Ranma solo gimió indefenso, mientras ella reanudaba sus cadenciosos y profundos movimientos.

Mucho rato después ella le permitió finalmente desahogarse, y para ese entonces su carne estaba tan sensible que había sido presa de una eyaculación interminable, convulsiva y casi dolorosa. ¿Quién decía que los hombres no eran multiorgásmicos? Akane se dejó caer a su lado exhausta, había alcanzado el clímax varias veces antes de haber podido aliviar ese intenso calor interno, y ahora ambos estaban resollantes y empapados de sudor, pero físicamente felices.2

_"Ella era fuego vivo que lo consumía. Agonizaba en sus brazos, moría en sus caderas, revivía en sus ojos, para continuar, en aquel torturante ciclo infinito, entre encuentro y encuentro"._

_

* * *

_1 "Hierro-Tres", de Kim Ki-Duk.

2 Lo que Akane experimenta es descrito en el famoso método de la temperatura, que es cuando se busca quedar encinta. Aquí, la temperatura vaginal aumenta, indicando así el mejor momento para obtener un embarazo, coincidiendo con una gran excitación. Si además éste concuerda con la fase lunar… bueno, supongo que la mayoría debe saber que la luna tiene una profunda influencia en los ciclos femeninos, y también en los de índole romántica, ¿verdad? Aunque si se están tomando las precauciones adecuadas contra este evento, este momento no debería representar mayor riesgo.


	4. Chapter 5

Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo, sus preguntas y alcances han sido muy sugestivos y me han proporcionado buenos momentos. Ahora sin embargo, quiero poner en alerta y disculparme por quienes han seguido con interés la historia y no les gusta el tipo de relato que aborda la temática yuri, por que es de lo que trata el presente capítulo. Verán, estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con Encadenada, We-Love-Kappei-Sama y otros autores que describen el amor de ellos tan intenso, arrollador e irracional (como ellos mismos) que puede pasar por alto los aspectos ingratos de la maldición de Ranma, y trascender la barrera de la carne. Es decir, uno puede ver claramente que Akane se sonroja y se turba igual con ambos físicos del chico, ella ama su yo. Y no pienso que sea una lesbiana inconfesa, que aparte de abrutada no da ningún signo en ese aspecto, ni de querer a nadie más para el caso. Más bien, es una ranmiana absoluta y no puede evitar sentirse enamorada en ningún momento (según mi óptica personal, por supuesto).

Ahora bien, no sé si en este caso corresponda hablar de yuri, porque en realidad Ranma no es una mujer, sólo toma el aspecto de una, y Akane lo sabe y está conciente en todo momento de con quién está.

Finalmente, no sé tampoco si corresponda hablar de lemon, ya que no tengo intenciones de abordar los aspectos más íntimos de las relaciones entre mujeres, principalmente por respeto: en realidad no tengo idea de qué sucede en este caso, al ser mujer sé que nuestro tacto y sensibilidad es distinto al de los hombres e intuyo que todo es más emocional, pero sólo es eso, intuición. Además, me interesa más bien tocar el tema de esta emocionalidad abrumando a un desprevenido hombre: ¡qué debe ser toda una experiencia pasar por ello! De modo que con todos estos peros y advertencias (sí, ya sé, es fatigoso y pesado, pero necesario: no quiero pasar a llevar ni herir la susceptibilidad de nadie), les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que es un lemon sin lemon, y un yuri sin yuri. ¿Cómo es posible? Pues es algo que sólo podría darse en Ranma ½ y me siento plenamente justificada por aquel ending donde dice:

_"De los dos que existen en Ranma_

_Si lo toman con calma,_

_Y si escuchan lo que les digo_

_Van a ver que en mi alma_

_Hay amor para los dos."_

**IV. Completamente Mío**

Desde que empezaran a estar juntos, habían muchas cosas que lo tenían perplejo (inclusive el mismo hecho de estar juntos), pero ninguna tanto como lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Mm… ¿Akane?

-¿Sí?

-Anoche… -no sabía como abordar el tema, por lo que luego de descartar varios enfoques le soltó de sopetón: -¿Cómo supiste detenerme cuando estaba a punto de…? -se sonrojó. A pesar de todas las noches que habían pasado juntos, en verdad no sabía como hablar _de eso_ sin avergonzarse de muerte, de modo que ella le ahorró el bochorno al contestar.

-Apretando un punto en tus conductos internos que impide la eyaculación –contestó tranquila. Ante esto, Ranma la miró estupefacto, para luego rehacerse y soltarle:

-¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto del tema? –espetó burlón-. ¿Por tú gran experiencia en la vida? –se mofó, sabedor orgulloso que dicha experiencia se limitaba a él.

Akane meditó en que Ranma verdaderamente era un idiota que disfrutaba de sacarla de sus casillas, y si bien todo el mundo la reprendía por lo brusca y mal que lo trataba, no era menos cierto que él en realidad buscaba esa reacción en ella, y viendo su reacción con el lío del mazo del otro día, ya entendía mejor por qué. Siendo un tipo enteramente físico ya que no intelectual, se expresaba en forma física, y acostumbrado desde pequeño a los golpes, producto de su intenso y riguroso entrenamiento, incluso manifestaba su aprecio con ellos. No había más que observar cómo se trataba con su padre, e incluso al suyo propio (realmente, no sabía lo mucho que aguantaba del insolente muchacho Soun Tendo, por ser el heredero del dojo); y que cuando quería amigotearse con Ryoga o Mousse, no encontraba mejor manera que saltar sobre sus cabezas, hacerles un torniquete en el cráneo o soltarles un buen puñetazo. Y si bien no hacía eso con las mujeres por considerarlas demasiado delicadas (lo que en su vocabulario quería decir débiles), aceptaba sus porrazos en plan de afecto e incluso en alguna ocasión le había soltado un compinche espaldarazo, que la había estampado en la reja más cercana y le había quitado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Pelotudo. Así que viendo donde quería parar con sus palabras, decidió no darle en el gusto y le comentó calmadamente:

-Lo leí en un libro.

Ranma cayó al suelo con el signo de Rumiko en ambas manos y una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿U… un libro?

-En realidad varios libros –prosiguió ante la atónita mirada de su prometido-, que abordan el tema desde distintos aspectos, no te puedes imaginar la cantidad de información que hay al respecto, los ángulos, aspectos biológicos, etapas, edades, problemas, escuelas, y por supuesto los clásicos, disciplinas, etc.

-Espera, espera –la interrumpió-. ¿Me estás diciendo que leíste libros para instruirte y acostarte conmigo?

Akane hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el _tacto_ del chico para mencionar el tipo de relación que había establecido con él, pero mejor tomarlo de quien venía.

-Bueno, tienes que comprender que en realidad no tenía a quien recurrir. Normalmente esto es cosa que uno habla con sus progenitores, pero mamá no está y realmente no podía recurrir a Kasumi y de Nabiki ni hablar. Papá no es de ninguna ayuda al respecto y es sabido que los amigos sólo enredan más las cosas sumidos en leyendas o en sus propias fantasías y lo que uno aprende en la escuela sólo cubre los aspectos técnicos. No podía hablarlo contigo tampoco, por que eres un idiota y tus padres no son una opción, vista su obsesión con el matrimonio, así que hice lo más lógico, ¿no crees?

-A mi madre recién la conozco y lo único que me ha dicho al respecto es que debo demostrarte lo varonil que soy –dijo, pasando deliberadamente por alto el que lo hubiera llamado idiota- y el único comentario que me ha dicho mi padre es que debo hacerlo por el futuro de la escuela de combate libre. Incluso tu papá ha sido solo un poco mejor al decirme que sea cuidadoso y gentil contigo, que tenga paciencia. Realmente, si educarnos para aquello era tarea de los viejos, entonces hicieron condenadamente mal su papel –dijo, manos en los bolsillos mirando el suelo con enfado. Luego alzó la mirada curioso:- ¿Y dices que lo aprendiste en los libros? –ante su asentimiento preguntó:- ¿Qué clase de libros?

-Pues ya te dije. De todo un poco. Todo lo que nos sucede le ha pasado a alguien más –luego reflexionando cómo eran sus vidas se corrigió:- Bueno, casi todo, y existen distintas miradas sobre el sexo. Desde manuales de posiciones, puntos sensibles y demás, hasta etapas que uno atraviesa por edades y problemas más frecuentes.

-¿Dijiste escuelas y disciplinas? –preguntó interesado. Ante la palabra _posiciones_ que ella había soltado con tanto desparpajo se había puesto rojo y se le habían ocurrido de golpe un millón de imágenes de ellos dos enredados en las sábanas, de modo que quiso sacudirse aquello, enfocando el tema desde una perspectiva más manejable por él.

-Sí, me refiero por supuesto al "Kamasutra", al "Tao del Amor y del Sexo" y al "Tantra", libros clásicos, muy antiguos que resumen la sabiduría del sexo desde un punto de vista espiritual y filosófico.

Ranma la miró anonadado. Su prometida era una cajita de sorpresas. ¿Quien pensaría que la vociferante marimacho que lo llamaba hentai a la mínima, se volcaría a instruirse en los caminos del amor y el placer de una forma tan concienzuda y sistemática, y además, tenía que reconocerlo, con tan buenos resultados? Sin poder evitarlo prosiguió:

-¿Me los prestarías? –ese juego era claramente mejor de a dos y él moría por poder volver loca a su prometida como ella lo hacía con él.

-No tienen dibujos Ranma, al menos, no la mayoría –se corrigió, para proseguir su camino dejándolo atrás. No tenía la menor intención de hacer de él un latin lover desenfrenado, ¡maldita fuera su estampa de casanova de mierda!

-¡Oye, no es justo, envidiosa! ¡No me los quieres prestar por que puedo llegar a ser mejor que tú! –la retó, caminando tras ella.

Bla, bla, bla. Mientras seguía su perorata, Akane suspiró mentalmente. No tenía que escucharlo para saber qué venía a continuación. Que le tenía miedo por ser mejor. Después vendría un absurdo desafío a probar las habilidades de uno contra el otro:

-¡Por qué no me los pasas y después vemos quién es el mejor maestro en las artes amatorias…!

Cuando no le diera resultado, seguiría con algún cebo para tentarla a aceptar:

-…y si tú ganas, pues entonces, ¡me comprometo a ser tu esclavo por un mes…!

Y volvería a picarla en su amor propio para darle mayor énfasis al desafío:

-…eso claro, si una marimacho como tú es capaz de…

Al no obtener resultado, usaría sus trucos sucios para despertar los instintos maternales protectores de ella sobre su persona:

-… decepción, Akane. Yo pensé que tú, de entre toda la gente… y que comprenderías lo que un chico como yo, criado por los caminos, lejos de su madre… y que entenderías que mi padre tampoco ha sido una fuente de sabiduría, sino todo lo contrario…

Cielos, sí que iba inspirado, con esa pose de galán de telenovelas, incluso había soltado un par de lagrimones de cocodrilo. Por último, vendría una instigación a sus mejores cualidades, esperando que ella lo quisiera ayudar porque siempre ayudaba a la gente:

-… y yo sé que tú eres capaz de creer en mí, como yo creo en ti…

De pronto, una posibilidad abismante se abrió a sus ojos, y sin detenerse a meditarlo, se lanzó sobre ella. Con una expresión de heroína de teleseries a juego con la suya, se volvió a encarar al chico y tomándole una mano le dijo:

-¡Oh, Ranma! ¡Yo sí creo en ti! –para proseguir, colocando su mano en sus labios para mirar lateralmente y decirle: -¡Creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para abordar contigo un tema que no sabía como decirte…!

-¿¡Qué, qué!? ¡Dime lo que sea! –exclamó Ranma, tomando ambas manos de ella, totalmente embebido en su papel.

-No puedo decírtelo a viva voz –musitó ella, no menos acorde con el momento- pero cuando veas el libro que quiero mostrarte, lo entenderás.

-Está bien, Akane –prosiguió Ranma, el galán de las 19:00- ¡Yo sabré leer tus intenciones! –dijo, poniendo una pose de luchador mientras atrás de ellos, las olas de un tempestuoso mar reventaban contra las rocas. –¡Vamos a buscar ese libro! –exclamó, al tiempo que la iba arrastrando hacia el dojo, a lo que ella contestó con un buen bolsonazo: -¡Auch! –se sobó la cabeza, mirándola lleno de reproches.

-¡No seas idiota Ranma! ¿Quieres que todos en casa se enteren? –para proseguir con más calma: -Yo lo dejaré en tu habitación después del almuerzo. Sólo dime algún lugar discreto donde dejártelo y que no lo vean.

Luego de que el muchacho se lo dijera, prosiguieron su camino en silencio, con un muy contento Ranma, quien iba felicitándose por haber sido tan hábil que la chica no se había dado cuenta de sus manejes. Mientras, Akane lo miraba con exasperado cariño: realmente, él era un gran bobo, pero era su bobo. Al pensar en esto, su sonrisa se borró de golpe y agachó la cabeza, al tiempo que una pequeña lágrima asomó en la comisura de sus ojos. Al menos, lo era por el momento…

* * *

Un Ranma, embozado con un pañuelo atado en la cara como los ladrones, se disponía a asaltar su propio cuarto. Una vez dentro, y de mirar cautelosamente en todas direcciones, se dirigió con rapidez hacia el armario y comenzó a revisar los pliegues de su enrollado futón. Tanteando sigilosamente, sus dedos tropezaron con una crujiente bolsa de papel que dejaba adivinar la forma rectangular del largo y delgado libro de tapas duras que albergaba en su interior. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, lo cogió rápidamente y saltó con él por la ventana, alejándose rápidamente por los techos, hasta alcanzar el parque y perderse entre las hojas de un alto y frondoso árbol.

Una vez instalado, se quitó el pañuelo y se dispuso a ver su botín. Con manos ansiosas sacó el libro, y se desconcertó un tanto ante la portada. Ésta decía solamente "Domo", de un tal Luis Royo, y mostraba el dibujo de una voluptuosa mujer, a quien sus vaporosas telas no cubrían en absoluto, arrojando rosas desde un recipiente parecido a un escudo pequeño.

Sería algún libro gaijin, se dijo, y se dispuso a abrirlo. Las siguientes páginas mostraban más dibujos de hermosas mujeres con curiosas vestimentas que en realidad resaltaban su desnudez, reposando en lánguidas posiciones.

"¿Qué querrá decirme Akane con esto?" se preguntó extrañado, "¿Qué le compre ropa sensual, o que le haga algún cumplido a su belleza?" La siguiente página, despejó todas sus dudas y lo dejó en shock. Dos de estas hermosas mujeres se besaban, al tiempo que una de ellas deslizaba una mano entre las piernas de la otra. Completamente estupefacto, pasó las siguientes páginas para ver a otras parejas femeninas en comprometedores momentos, pellizcando un pezón, acariciando sus nalgas, alimentándose con frutas unas a otras…, con el corazón desbocado se sobresaltó cuando vio a una núbil joven con la cabeza perdida entre las piernas de otra, mientras ésta se contorsionaba de placer. Rojo hasta las orejas se paralizó cuando fue testigo de cómo una morena y una pelirroja se disponían a hundir sus labios en la entrepierna de la otra, sus largas cabelleras como única vestimenta. En su cabeza, completó la imagen de Akane y él mismo en su cuerpo femenino en aquella posición. Esto fue el golpe de gracia. Su violento sonrojo explosionó en una impresionante hemorragia nasal, al tiempo en que perdía el equilibrio y se desplomaba desde las alturas como herido por un rayo.

Ni siquiera el doloroso impacto del suelo en su cuerpo pudo sacarlo del torbellino de emociones, entonces notó como un papel había escapado de entre las páginas del libro. Temeroso, lo tomó para encontrarse con la bonita caligrafía de Akane que ponía: _"Te veo así":_ Figura que mostraba a una guerrera pelirroja de trenzas, con las ropas desgarradas, que dejaban ver su hermosamente suave y voluptuosa figura musculada, que armada con una de esas gigantescas espadas extranjeras, amenazaba al espectador. La palabra "valkiria" vino a su mente, uno de los pocos conocimientos que había extraído de su paso por las aulas.1

Completamente anonadado, arrojó la ilustración al interior del libro para devolverlo a su bolsa, cuando la abrió, descubrió un pequeño sobre en su interior que tomó con prontitud para esconder en su pecho, y guardando el libro corrió de regreso al dojo, para arrojarlo como si quemara, en su escondite original. Luego de lo cual tomó una manta para envolverse y ocultarse completamente en ella, a ver si se le pasaba de una vez el sonrojo.

Casi anochecía cuando se atrevió a leer la esquela de Akane:

_Ranma:_

_Sé que es muy atrevido lo que te propongo, y que después del otro día, debe haberte tomado por sorpresa, pero la verdad, es que a mí me parece algo muy natural para darse entre los dos. En realidad es algo que quiero que consideres seriamente antes de descartarlo de antemano: por favor, olvida las etiquetas, sólo hacen que las cosas se vean desde la óptica fría y prejuiciosa de personas que no nos conocen ni saben nuestra historia. Quiero que sepas que por mi parte, no ha habido más que respeto y cariño en mi forma de verlo, por lo cual te propongo que te tomes un par de días para considerarlo, tiempo en el cual te dejaré sólo para que lo medites. Si decides aceptar mi proposición, te esperaré este jueves a las 16:00 en el sudoeste de la ciudad, en la calle Uchida 440. Si prefieres no ir, de más está decirte que lo entenderé y no habrá ningún problema entre nosotros por ello._

_Estaré esperando pacientemente tu respuesta,_

_Akane_

_"Dios mío"_ –jadeó- _"Esta mujer me quiere volver loco". _Volvió a cubrirse con la manta y se perdió de la vista de todos hasta el otro día.

* * *

Akane había estado muy intranquila después de que se le pasara el ímpetu del primer momento. Cuando se le ocurrió la idea, consideró que había sido una inspiración divina, vista la conjunción de cosas que habían sucedido para que llegara a ese momento, pero después, le entró la duda. Ranma tenía mucha manía en contra de su cuerpo femenino, si bien siempre que podía le sacaba partido, nunca había llegado a un momento en que en realidad se sintiera cómodo con él. ¿Podría ella remediar esta situación?

Después de la pelea que tuvieron al respecto, el joven había intentado reparar en parte las cosas, acercándose a ella como mujer, para demostrarle que no pasaba nada, pero lo cierto es que sí pasaba algo, siempre se notaba tenso y nervioso, como si temiera que después de todo le saltara encima y lo violara, ¡sería imbécil el tipo este!

Después de que el chico desapareciera al final del almuerzo, se quedó muy preocupada pensando en que quizás lo había echado todo a perder y que Ranma se formaría la peor opinión de ella por ese asunto. ¿Podría penetrar en ese denso cerebro lo que ella en verdad quería expresarle? ¿Que para ella siempre era él mismo, no importaba como luciera o comportara? ¿Que sus sentimientos por él iban más allá de lo físico, que se viera como se viera, siempre era Ranma para ella? Además, si como temía, sus caminos tomaban rumbos diferentes, quería dejar un recuerdo imborrable en su mente y en su corazón: que fuera como fuera, cuando pensara en su nombre, recordara algo único y hermoso, irrepetible. Nadie lo querría nunca como lo quiso ella, sin racionalizar su relación, solo dejando que sus sentimientos por él afloraran violentos.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena y el muchacho no se apareció, se la llevaban los nervios. Estuvo tentada de ir a su habitación, a pesar de que le había dicho que le daría tiempo, sólo para conversar, pero decidió que aunque le costara horrores, debía darle la oportunidad para meditarlo a solas.

Pero cuando por la mañana no lo halló al ir a despertarlo, tuvo la certeza de que algo andaba mal. Lo encontró abajo, desayunando con gran apetito, pero en cuanto la vio se atragantó y enrojeció hasta las orejas. Siempre solícita, Kasumi intentó ayudarlo con unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero en vista que no surtía efecto, su padre intervino para darle una verdadera paliza, lo que cabreó al joven y ambos se enzarzaron en una de sus disputas habituales. Al parecer esto lo ayudó a volver en sí, ya que luego terminó su ración y se dispuso a marcharse. Ella lo siguió de inmediato. Se daba perfecta cuenta de lo turbado que estaba, porque evitaba mirarla del todo. ¡Oh, Dios, esto si que se veía mal! Cuando Ranma notó que se aproximaba para hablarle, la miró con ojos de cachorro asustado, y salió pitando, llevándose en su escape todos los postes que encontraba en su camino, en medio de una nube de polvo. Iba tan rápido que incluso hizo que la bicicleta de la amazona, que iba muy contenta a saludarle después de días de no verlo, saliera despedida en varias vueltas de reloj. Ésta la miró interrogante, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza. No era algo que fuera a discutir con ella.

En clase le volvió la espalda y estuvo todo el tiempo con las mejillas arreboladas y destilando un aura roja de turbación. Le consolaba que no fuera la única en sufrir su rechazo, ya que cuando Ukyo se le aproximó en el recreo para abrazarlo, le hizo el quite mostrándose muy afectado por su uniforme masculino. Cuando ésta se volteó a mirarla, volvió a encogerse de hombros meneando la cabeza. No era algo que fuera a discutir con ninguna de las otras prometidas, y para el caso, con nadie más. Su temperamento explosivo amenazaba con tomar el control nuevamente, y ella debía hacer muchas inspiraciones y recitar mantras para no darle con el mazo, repitiéndose que era un tema delicado que debía tratarse con la máxima diplomacia y sutileza, aunque fuera con ese palurdo.

Por su parte, Ranma estaba totalmente descentrado. Le parecía que todo el mundo lo señalaba con el dedo y que a pesar de estar normal, todos le estaban mirando las tetas o sus redondeadas caderas o que todo el mundo quería aprovechar un descuido para darle un revolcón. Casi se muere de la impresión cuando vio aparecer a Shampoo, al pensar en su abrazo amazónico con ese descarado frotamiento que usualmente le hacía se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que contenerse para no salir gritando de allí, y Ukyo le había parecido igualmente repulsiva. Se había escondido en un árbol todo el receso y se abstuvo especialmente de mirar a Akane. Ella lo volvía un manojo de nervios y cada vez que la miraba le parecía que le estuviera preguntando: _"¿Quieres? ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres?"_ Hasta que se volvía loco.

Tenía toda la intención de esquivarla en la salida, pero ella le acertó un bolsonazo por la cabeza que lo mandó a besar el piso, con un grito de: _"¡Quieto ahí!"_ Cuando se le acercaba para obligarlo a encararla, bendijo la oportuna aparición de Ukyo, que salió con su habitual:

-¡No, quieta tú ahí Akane! ¿Qué te crees que le haces a mi Ran-chan, bruja? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo mal que lo traes?

-¡No te metas en esto, Ukyo! ¡No es el momento ni estoy de humor para…!

Bla, bla, bla, lo mismo de siempre. Aprovechando esta coyuntura salió pitando nuevamente, sólo para encontrarse con un baldazo de agua fría y quien peor podía encontrar en este momento: Happosai se arrojó sobre él para sobarle los pechos con ese asqueroso ímpetu suyo y Ranma gritó horrorizado y absolutamente impotente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un palazo se lo quitó de encima, y ver que quien sostenía el instrumento no era otra que su prometida, ya que la cocinera se hallaba inconciente unos metros atrás. Después se giró para acometer a un exaltado Kuno que corría hasta ella y mandarlo a volar en dirección con el maestro. Después le arrojó la pala a la castaña y le espetó:

-¡Tú! ¡A la plaza! ¡Ahora! –con voz que no admitía réplica. Aún así, se atrevió a replicar con timidez:

-P-pero Ukyo…

-Es una chica grande que sabe cuidarse sola –luego indicó con el brazo, autoritaria- ¡Ahora! –señalando el parque. Una vez que estuvieron ahí suspiró con tristeza: -Ranma… pensé que serías capaz de entenderme y que tendrías la confianza suficiente conmigo para decirme lo que piensas sin andar como un crío, todo asustado y esquivo.

Ranma la miró culpable: -Akane, yo…

-¿Tú qué Ranma? ¿Acaso pensaste que mi sugerencia era una imposición, que te iba a obligar a hacer algo que te hiciera sentir incómodo o mal? ¿Eso pensaste de mí? –lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y voz que dejaba traslucir su ira.

El muchacho reflexionó entonces para sus adentros que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho, simplemente, la había puesto en el mismo saco que a las otras, olvidándose que esta era Akane, la que lo salvaba cuando lo tenían agarrado, la que se lanzaba a un torbellino para ayudarle a recuperar su fuerza, la que había ofrecido su vida por él, y que nunca le pedía nada a cambio, y de pronto se sintió muy mal consigo mismo y se preguntó por qué ella perdía su tiempo con un patán como él. Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero en lugar de ello le dijo:

-Lo siento Akane, esto ha sido muy confuso para mí. Como dijiste en tu carta, me pilló por sorpresa y no supe… -ella lo interrumpió en sus cavilaciones, y abrazándolo le dijo:

-Mírame. ¿Te das cuenta de que te estoy abrazando en tu forma de mujer? –Ranma asintió- ¿Se siente mal? ¿Te sientes mal con esto? –él negó- ¿Crees que puedo hacer algo más con tu cuerpo femenino que no te guste e insistir en ello si no quieres? –nueva negativa. Le acarició la espalda con suavidad-. Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo que consideres, esta vez, por favor, con seriedad. Acuérdate que es Akane quien lo está diciendo, y que incluso si vas, no estás obligado a nada, sólo haremos lo que ambos queramos, yo tampoco estoy obligada a nada. ¿Crees realmente que yo disfrutaría algo que te hiciera sentir mal? ¿No? Entonces deja de hacer el tonto, y dime mañana que piensas de todo ello, bobalicón –dijo esto último, dándole un cariñoso coscorrón. Cuando se disponía a ir a casa, sintió una suave mano que la detenía y se volvió a ver a la hermosa pelirroja.

-¿Akane? Yo… Hum… Gracias. Lo siento mucho en verdad, he sido un completo tonto.

-Lo sé –le sonrió-. Pero no más de lo habitual –le sacó la lengua.

-¡Oye tú! –le gritó la furibunda pelirroja- ¡Me humillo un poco y ya te pasas!

Y se fueron todo el camino discutiendo como siempre, mientras Akane le iba haciendo muecas y le sacaba la lengua.

* * *

De modo que estaba en su cuarto, de noche, otra vez dándole vueltas al paquetito aquel. Esta vez sí lo haría en serio, después de todo era lo que ella le había pedido. Respirando con fuerza, como si fuera a sumergirse en el mar o fuera a dar una batalla, se dispuso a mirar con seriedad el libro lo que se desprendía de él. Miró las ilustraciones detenidamente, hasta la última, y estudió la hoja suelta que Akane le había puesto, presumiblemente de otro libro del mismo autor. Realmente, el tipo era un genio, había logrado un delicado balance entre lo real y lo fantástico, había podido reflejar perfectamente la belleza y suavidad de una fémina y llevarla a la idealización. De este modo, todas ellas eran perfectas y sensuales, tremendamente vulnerables y sensibles. El problema es que si bien él solía convertirse en una mujer muy hermosa, seguía siendo un hombre en un cuerpo de hembra, y no era ni quería ser suave, ni vulnerable, ni ninguna de esas cosas.

Pero allí era donde entraba el dibujo extra. Akane quería decirle con aquella musculada y voluptuosa valkiria, que podía tener una apariencia suave y seguir siendo fuerte y poderoso. En realidad, esa mujer lo sorprendía con la penetración y conocimiento que tenía de su persona. Siempre le daba los mensajes apropiados que él podía entender. _"Sea como sea, sigues siendo un guerrero"._

Ranma tenía perfecta conciencia que él sacrificaría su vida alegremente por ella, pero esto, no sabía si podría hacerlo. _"No estás obligado a nada"_ le respondió la sugerente voz de Akane: _"Incluso si vas, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras: llegaremos solo hasta donde ambos queramos…"_

_

* * *

_Al día siguiente, una bonita y nerviosa pelirroja tocaba el portón de la calle Uchida 440. Casi de inmediato, una amable mujer mayor le abrió y sin decir una palabra, la hizo pasar. El interior era agradable y apacible, se veía una docena de casitas pequeñas y rodeadas de hermosos jardines con sus respectivas fuentes zen, que las ocultaban discretamente con su tupida y bien cuidada vegetación.

Tan silenciosamente como vino, la mujer desapareció después de dejarla en el interior de una de éstas. Dentro, era tan acogedor como la casa de los Tendo, paredes beige con hermosos cuadros ornamentales mostrando idílicos paisajes y algunos arreglos florales alegraban el ambiente, sobre una mesita baja rodeada de zabutones había una bebida refrescante y una fuente con frutas, que la hicieron sonrojar al recordar cierto libro de ilustraciones que viera el día anterior. Tratando de calmar su inquietud, se dedicó a reconocer _el territorio,_ encontrándose con una gran cama cubierta con pétalos de rosa de todos colores, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se arrebolaran nuevamente mientras su corazón, ya sobresaltado, iniciara otra loca carrera. La siguiente puerta era un vestidor con unas hermosas y pesadas batas de baño y otras de seda, blanca y roja. En la otra puerta encontró el baño con una gran jacuzzi rodeada de velas y al final, una larga pileta rectangular, en cuya agua flotaban más pétalos de rosa.

Turbada, se metió en el baño y se sentó un momento en el inodoro. Realmente, el lugar era muy hermoso y respiraba romance en cada rincón, se alegraba que no fuera uno de esos sórdidos lugares que Hiroshi y Daisuke le habían señalado con miradas burlonas y lascivas cada vez que veían entrar o salir parejas. Por supuesto, debía de haber contado con el buen gusto y elegancia natural de Akane, después de todo, ella era una niña educada, de buena familia.

Suspiró. No tenía que estar tan nervioso, era Akane, su Akane, y no había nadie en el mundo en quien confiara más. Aún así, tenía un nudo en el estómago, sus palmas sudaban y a intervalos, su corazón iniciaba locas carreras que lo mareaban un poco y le daban ganas de salir disparado. Tratando de calmarse, se dijo que ella bien valía el esfuerzo de ver hasta adonde era capaz de llegar.

Bueno, él no era muy paciente, era un guerrero. De modo que con decisión se quitó la ropa y la dobló cuidadosamente en un banco, luego tomó una toalla y envolviéndose con ella, se metió en la pileta, esparciendo los pétalos a su paso, y disfrutando de la sensación sedante y refrescante del agua fría en aquella calurosa tarde veraniega. Se sentó al final de ésta y se dispuso a esperar mientras jugueteaba con el agua.

De pronto, sintió el ruido de alguien que se aproximaba y su calma se evaporó mientras trataba inútilmente cubrirse con pétalos. La sintió buscarlo hasta que la vio aparecer por el marco de la puerta y que le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Lamento el retraso –se disculpó, pasando deliberadamente por alto su turbación. –Nabiki se olió algo y estaba tratando de sondearme, pero no te preocupes, la mandé en otra dirección –luego de esto, siguió un tenso y turbado silencio por su parte. Se sobresaltó mucho cuando vio que ella empezaba a desvestirse. De un salto, se puso de pie moviendo agitadamente los brazos. Cuando sintió que se le resbalaba la toalla se apresuró a asegurarla en su lugar púdicamente al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado. Ella sólo sonrió con amabilidad, al tiempo en que se acercaba y suavemente levantaba su rostro para decirle:

-Tranquilo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

-Lo sé Akane, lo que sucede es que… la verdad, es que no sé si pueda hacer esto.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues… es que yo… En verdad, no soy esto –dijo con pena, señalándose a sí mismo-. Yo no soy así Akane, ¿entiendes?

-Entonces, ¿qué eres? –preguntó con amabilidad.

-Pues yo… -no sabía qué decirle.

-Ven –dijo, tendiéndole la mano-. Quiero mostrarte algo –y lo condujo hasta un gran espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un costado. Al verse, Ranma bajó el rostro al suelo, pero Akane le obligó a levantar la vista sujetándole el mentón, al tiempo que se situaba detrás de él-. ¿Quieres saber lo que yo veo? Pues veo la misma cara de bobalicón que pones cuando estás avergonzado –él la miró molesto por _el cumplido,_ a lo que ella le soltó una risita para proseguir, tocando juguetonamente su nariz-. He visto la misma expresión preocupada en este rostro, cuando algo me pasa, la misma ira, cuando alguien te reta, la misma amabilidad cuando alguien necesita tu ayuda. Cada vez que veo este rostro, sólo veo a Ranma, sonriendo, rabiando, inquieto, curioso, siempre el mismo –suavemente, tomó su mano para rozarla levemente con sus yemas-. Estas manos, en apariencia tan frágiles, me han cargado y me han salvado más veces de las que puedo recordar –depositó un beso en ella-. Desde que supe que eras un hombre, nunca te he visto de otra manera, nunca he podido verte de otra manera y la verdad, es que si quise que hoy día nos juntásemos aquí, es por que de verdad me molesta que me apartes cuando estás así, como si fuera algo malo. Tal vez lo sea, no sé bien, pero yo no lo siento así, no me siento mal al tocarte así. ¿Para ti si lo es?

-Pues yo… en verdad… no lo sé… -musitó él con voz queda. Lo que ella le había dicho le había calado muy profundamente-. Siempre he sentido este cuerpo como algo ajeno, como si me pusiera un disfraz…

-Lo sé –prosiguió ella-. A pesar de transformarte en una mujer muy hermosa, en realidad te encuentras ridículo –Ranma bajó la mirada con dolor, avergonzado de que Akane lo leyera tan perfectamente. Ella le quitó entonces la toalla y lo obligó a mirarse-. A pesar de tener unos bellos pechos, crees que son grotescos –él los miró con ira, siempre había odiado esas tetas que levantaban pasiones en la población masculina. Ella desnudó los suyos: -Mírame, ¿crees que mis senos son risibles?

-¡Pero tú eres una chica! –estalló angustiado.

-Y tú ocupas el cuerpo de una bella chica, sin dejar de ser un hombre –insistió con gentileza-. Mírate Ranma, pero mírate de verdad. A pesar de que no es el tuyo, no hay vergüenza en este cuerpo de mujer, no tiene por qué haberla. Es un cuerpo que cualquier chica luciría con orgullo y que no debe deshonrarte. Este ha sido el cuerpo que hizo frente y venció a Ryoga y a Mousse, a Colonge y a Happosai, que luchó contra Panty Taro en su poderosa forma maldita, que se enfrentó a Herb de la dinastía Musk, a Kirin de los dioses Guerreros, que derrotó a Safrón. Ciertamente, no es un cuerpo que un guerrero pueda despreciar.

Bajó la cabeza meditabundo. Ella, mientras tanto, le desarmó la trenza, él sólo la dejó hacer. Pronto, brillantes ondas rojas bajaron por su espalda y cubrieron sus hombros. Se miró en el espejo. Realmente, se veía hermosa, casi tanto o quizás aún más que el retrato de esa bella y poderosa valkiria. A pesar de esos sensuales labios y voluptuosa figura, había fuerza y gracia marcial en ese cuerpo. Ranma se vio como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era cierto. No había en realidad de qué avergonzarse, era perfecto, no había una parte de él que estuviera fuera de lugar. Desde sus pequeños dedos hasta la punta del pelo, era un conjunto de armoniosas y fuertes curvas. Eso le hizo entender por qué Mousse y Ryoga lo odiaban cuando se lamentaba de su maldición. Realmente, ese cuerpo era fácil de amar, no como ellos, que pasando de Akari, ninguna mujer normal podría sentir algo más que una tierna simpatía por sus formas malditas. Y además, él no quedaba indefenso cuando se transformaba, ni al arbitrio de cualquier paseante hambriento. Seguía siendo humano, seguía siendo fuerte, seguía siendo bello. Entender eso le quitó una gran roca de encima, como algo infectado que súbitamente fuera abierto para limpiarse. Ya no seguiría pudriéndose dentro de él.

Se volteó para agradecer a Akane, y ésta le cubrió la boca con la suya, sobresaltándolo, pero luego se abandonó a la caricia. Era cierto, no se sentía mal o incorrecto, al menos, no en este caso. Le tocó suavemente la mejilla con cariño y lo condujo al dormitorio. Él se dejó guiar confiado, no tenía qué temer de ella. Allí, lo hizo tenderse boca abajo en la cama y tomando un cepillo, suavemente lo pasó por sus larguísimos cabellos. Luego, tomando un aceite de tocador de exquisito aroma, empezó a hacerle un suave y relajante masaje. Él solo se abandonó a sus cuidados, disfrutando de esos mimos que jamás prodigara a su forma maldita. Suspiró. Realmente, ella era muy delicada y sus sentidos femeninos lo inundaban con nuevas y agradables sensaciones. Esa forma era muchísimo más perceptiva que la suya, y cada caricia era magnificada como una gota que cae en un lago creando infinitos círculos concéntricos que cada vez se van expandiendo más y más, así sentía él las impresiones que el roce de su amada le iba produciendo. De pronto, un suave beso en un hombro lo sobresaltó y abriendo los ojos muy grandes, se dio vuelta para encararla. La mirada de ella distaba mucho del fuego que tenía cuando iba a su habitación de noche, pero aún así había calidez y deseo, de otra índole, más gentil, suave, lleno de emociones. Su mirada se centró en su boca y él salió a su encuentro, disfrutando de la caricia más dulce y tierna que hubiera tenido hasta entonces. Gradualmente, la tomó de la cintura y la hizo caer sobre sí. Afuera, solo se oía el suave sonido del borbotear del agua en las fuentes.

* * *

Por la mañana, Ranma había desaparecido.

La familia, acostumbrada a los ires y venires del chico no le dio mayor importancia, pero Akane estaba preocupada: ¿acaso había echo mal al persuadir al joven ayer, de hacer el amor con ella en su forma femenina? No recordaba haberlo presionado o coaccionado en ningún momento, sí se había permitido convencerlo, despojarlo de sus miedos uno a uno sin aceptar sus primeras y tímidas negativas, sabedora de que en un principio sería un tema difícil de afrontar para el muchacho, y que si se rendía en su primer intento, podía olvidarse de todo del asunto, y para ella era importante que él le perteneciera por completo, sin barreras estúpidas de por medio.

Pero recordaba claramente que había sido muy gentil y cuidadosa, tacto, fineza y dulzura eran lo que había empleado para hacer que se abriera con ella, ¿eso era acaso una forma de manipulación? Tal vez, no estaba muy segura, a lo mejor inconcientemente ella había decidido por el joven y simplemente lo había enredado para que terminara haciendo lo que ella quería. Pero en realidad si ése era el caso no había sido algo conciente de su parte, ella estuvo todo el tiempo sincronizada con él, pendiente del más mínimo gesto o mirada que le dieran a entender que eso no era lo que quería para dejarlo en paz. Entonces, ¿estaría enojado con ella? No lo creía. Después de dos intensos años de convivencia, pensaba que no había otra persona en el mundo que ella conociera como conocía al hiperactivo artista marcial, y según dicho conocimiento, antes estaría un poco cohibido que enojado, sintiéndose expuesto, pero vista la reacción que tuvo el día anterior, lo más seguro es que necesitara tiempo y soledad para asimilar lo que había ocurrido, después de todo, eran demasiadas emociones en un corto período, un nuevo conocimiento de sí que necesitaba procesar. Con estas reflexiones, se marchó más tranquila al instituto, decidiendo que lo mejor era darle su espacio.

En otro lado, en una azotea en un lugar de la ciudad que no había visitado antes y que por tal motivo esperaba que no lo molestara nadie, estaba el joven en cuestión, y haciendo exactamente lo que Akane vaticinaba, no en vano era quien denominaba para sus adentros, su verdadera prometida y la mujer con que, muy en su interior, pensaba compartir el resto de su vida.

Con las manos tras la cabeza, Ranma repasaba los sorprendentes hechos del día anterior. ¡Cuán diferente, misteriosa y sobrecogedora era la forma de hacer el amor de las mujeres! Si bien existía mucho placer físico, era de una índole tan diferente que realmente era como si dos mundos opuestos se encontraran. Reflexionaba entonces del verdadero sentido del yin-yan, positivo-negativo, macho y hembra. Hacer el amor, era duro en un hombre y suave en una mujer. El varón toma, y hasta cierto punto, se comparte y se brinda para satisfacer a su pareja, pero este deleite redunda en el suyo propio, toma el encanto de su pareja y acentúa así su goce; para una mujer, hacer el amor era entrega, delirio, perderse completamente en el otro, sumergirse en un mar de sensaciones, pero éstas tenían su fuente no en la piel, ojos, olores, sonidos, como en el hombre, sino en las emociones que se originaban a partir de éstos, como si los sentidos sólo fueran el vehículo de lo verdaderamente importante en el acto, trascender las barreras de la carne y fundirse en un solo ser, y si bien hasta entonces había sido muy conciente de las caricias, el humor y las intenciones que Akane imprimía hacia él al momento de su unión, ayer fue como si todos estos estímulos fueran directamente a parar a su esencia misma, como si acariciara su alma al tocar sus pechos, como si bebiera su vida entre sus muslos.

Enrojeció violentamente al recordar esto último. Por momentos se había visto sumergido en tal vorágine de sensaciones, que había gritado angustiado, temiendo perderse en ese mar tempestuoso que era el cuerpo de una mujer; pero en cada instante, su ángel, su amor, lo había rescatado, con una mirada, una caricia, una palabra de dulce intención, entonces él podía suspirar y volver a entregarse por completo a esa musa que había decidido llevarlo al cielo con ella. Más que hacer el amor, había sido un acto de comunión espiritual. Como una sacerdotisa pagana, Akane había purificado cada rincón de su forma maldita con sus besos, roces, miradas.

Cuando todo acabó, había llorado, abrumado por un torrente de sensaciones que no podía manejar y que no sabía muy bien su origen. ¿De su niñez, de su soledad, de cuando había tenido miedo? No lo sabía, solo sabía que no podía parar. Con mucha ternura, ella lo había abrazado y acunado hasta que la tormenta amainó, cantándole una dulce nana con esa bella voz que tenía.

Al rato, había quedado en tal estado de dulce y feliz languidez, con sus emociones tan a flor de piel, su amor por ella tan a la vista, que no había podido evitar acurrucarse contra ella, sin querer volver a retomar su forma normal. Aunque ya no podría volver a pensar en sí mismo nuevamente como en forma normal. Y es que ayer su cuerpo femenino le había pertenecido, por alguna incomprensible alquimia mágica de la piel de Akane, como nunca antes: en un solo grito cósmico de orgasmo primordial, había expresado, por única vez, todo su ser.

Después de hacer el amor se había apoyado en Akane, débil como un enfermo para volver al dojo, cada momento que perdía contacto con su piel era como si le desgarraran en pedazos y él dejaba escapar un gemido inarticulado de dolor que era inmediatamente tranquilizado por ella. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquella marimacho podría ser tan gentil y delicada? Se había pasado toda la noche abrazado a ella, aspirando su aroma, acariciando su suavidad de seda, bebiendo su respiración. Sólo al marcharse ella se había permitido rehacerse un poco para escapar a algún lugar privado donde poder volver a unirse de nuevo, luego de fragmentarse por completo el día anterior. Gracias a lo ocurrido ayer en la tarde, hoy en la mañana había podido mirarse al espejo por primera vez en su forma maldita sin odio, y por primera vez se quiso.

¿Cómo era posible que las mujeres vivieran todo el tiempo sumergidas en ese mundo de sensaciones y emociones tan profundas? ¿Cómo era posible que salieran así a la calle, con el corazón tan en la mano, con tan pocas defensas? ¿Era eso lo que amaba tanto en Akane, esa alma que relucía en sus ojos, en su sonrisa? ¿Esa sensibilidad y ternura que la hacían llorar cuando algo la emocionaba o entristecía? ¿Qué imposiblemente la hacían correr hasta quien necesitara ayuda, aunque sus pobres fuerzas no fueran suficientes? ¿A eso se referirían cuando hablaban del verdadero sexo fuerte? ¡Esa era la fuerza que se necesitaba para resistir la formación de un alma en su interior! El súbito golpe de conocimiento lo dejó anonadado. ¡Eso era lo que quería expresarle Akane ayer! ¡No era debilidad, era fuerza lo que se necesitaba para ser así! ¡Fuerza para cargar otro ser en su interior, para darlo a luz, para alimentarlo! ¡Todo eso era más fuerza que la que ningún guerrero podría soñar en poseer!

Se contoneó mareado y se afirmó la cabeza para recomponerse. Aquello era demasiado, él no era una mujer, sólo era un hombre que a veces ocupaba el cuerpo de una y se sentía amado por otra. Siempre había temido a las mujeres, como quien teme a lo desconocido, ¡eran un mundo tan misterioso! Y ahora, ese misterio cobraba una dimensión totalmente distinta: no eran de temer, eran de admirar, las mujeres, reflexionó, están más cerca de Dios. ¡Es por eso que él luchaba, por eso que valía la pena sangrar y desgarrarse en pedazos! Por la vida de Akane y por aquella carne y sangre que algún día moldearía en su interior. Por toda aquella vida que crearían juntos.

Con una gran sonrisa, salió disparado a buscarla. La acechó a la salida y la atrapó en una esquina. Ella, ya veterana en esas situaciones, sólo alcanzó a dar un respingo antes de reconocer el tacto de su amante. Se relajó en sus brazos y se dejó conducir con toda confianza hasta donde él quisiera. Muy pronto llegó a una fábrica abandonada, en donde la depositó en el suelo, para luego acorralarla en uno de los muros y empezar a besarla desesperadamente. Si bien al principio ella se asombró con su ímpetu, lo dejó hacer mientras lo abrazaba con dulzura. Pero no era esto lo que él quería. Hambriento, se apoderó de sus labios y bajó por su cuello mientras sus manos la recorrían ansiosas. Necesitaba poseerla como hombre nuevamente, necesitaba sentirse otra vez él mismo. Esas sensaciones que su forma femenina le enseñara el día anterior eran demasiado poderosas y necesitaba descansar de ellas.

Como si lo comprendiera, Akane se abrió para él, como una flor, enredó sus piernas en su cintura y no puso ningún reparo cuando el ávido joven hizo su braguita a un lado para buscarla y penetrarla de un solo movimiento. Ella sólo soltó un gemido ante la súbita invasión, pero se dejó acometer por el impulsivo muchacho. Pronto, sin embargo, se sintió insatisfecha con su papel pasivo y aferrándose a sus hombros, tomó el control de la situación, marcando un ritmo serpenteantemente erótico, más lento. Ranma jadeó estremecido, completamente subyugado y se dejó hacer. En algún momento, las nubes que habían amenazado todo el día dejaron escapar la lluvia que traían. Por primera vez, el agua fue su cómplice y no su enemiga, acallando los sonidos de los amantes.

Continuará:

1 En realidad, el libro citado no es exactamente como lo describo, es sólo que necesitaba que apareciera una pareja de una morena y una pelirroja para que la referencia fuera clara para Ranma. En cuanto a la valquiria, tampoco puedo recordar si he visto exactamente alguna entre la obra de Royo, pero para quienes conozcan al pintor, sabrán a qué me refiero cuando hablo del poder y sensualidad que se manifiesta en las guerreras que dibuja.

* * *

Para los que me habían hecho notar que Akane estaba actuando fuera de lo que es su naturaleza habitual, y más concretamente a Naoko tendo, quien en su último review me hizo el alcance exacto cuando me pone: "no me gusta como trata a Ranma, parece que lo usara como juguete sexual", pues, le dio justamente en el clavo y la felicito por su intuición. Aquí, estoy explorando los sentimientos de una chica herida y un poco desilusionada, que está dando (por decirlo de alguna manera) su "canto del cisne" antes de dar por muerto su amor. Así piensa que sus sentimientos no están siendo involucrados y que todo es algo ligero, de ahí el nombre del fic. Ahora bien, para quienes conocemos al personaje, ¿es posible que alguien con la personalidad y la naturaleza apasionada y absoluta de la heredera Tendo, pudiera tener un affaire? Les dejo la pregunta. De cualquier manera, quiero dejar en claro que este es un conflicto que está latente en toda la historia y como tal, va derecho a estallar en alguna confrontación. Cómo lo enfrentarán y qué resolverán, es lo que se verá al final. De manera que gracias por leer con tanta atención mi fic, me encanta que vayan develando cosas, leyendo entre líneas y descubriendo a priori mis intenciones. Espero que la historia sea interesante y les haga pasar un buen rato. Por mi parte, sus comentarios han sido tremendamente estimulantes y bienvenidos. Saludos y felices fiestas.


	5. V Una Duda Pertinente

_Lamento el retraso, ciertos eventos han irrumpido en mi vida, sombreándola un poco, y por más que intenté, no he podido evitar que esto se notara en la __escritura, de modo que pido disculpas a quines tan amable y entusiastamente me han seguido por el cambio de tono, la verdad es que la alternativa que tenía era abandonar la historia y no quise hacerlo, espero poder enmendarme pronto, mientras tanto, quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en esta extraña aventura._

1**V. Una Duda Pertinente**

El verano había pasado y el otoño llegó para vestir de gris y café el paisaje. Su romance prosperaba, y se acercó la fecha en que por fin cumpliría dieciocho. Si bien para sus adentros se decía que _ciertos eventos_ habían cambiado su estatus de niña a mujer, era igualmente reconfortante verlo confirmado por el calendario. Sabía que su padre estaba nervioso por que le saliera con alguna declaración de emancipación, rompiendo el compromiso con los Saotome y hasta yéndose a una pensión de estudiantes (él padecía de un ligero caso de exceso de imaginación), pero ella no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer públicas sus inclinaciones al respecto.

Ese día, estaba de compras con Yuca y Sayuri, probándose tenidas para lucir algo especial ese día. Ranma (que por una de esas desgraciadas casualidades que sólo le ocurrían a él), andaba por el lugar, buscando que regalarle a la chica y para su infortunio era seguido por Shampoo y Ukyo, que no cesaban de hacerle carantoñas y de disputárselo; de pronto se vio arrastrado al interior de la tienda por las entusiastas chicas, que al ver el vestuario, querían deslumbrarlo con su belleza. Muy pronto todo degeneró en una batalla por quién se quedaba con qué oferta, mientras él se quejaba fastidiado por las tonterías de mujeres. Akane, que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos, se mosqueó bastante al principio por la desfachatez de ese parcito de sueltas, mas de pronto, sonrió con malicia y revisó cierto conjunto que había tomado pensando en él. Mientras el chico maldecía, sintió que lo jalaban por la espalda y antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se encontró en un vestidor. Iba a reclamar a voz en grito, cuando se percató de la presencia de su prometida, que lucía un interesante traje de colegiala sexy, con una blanca blusa ajustada, corta falda escocesa roja, y largas calcetas a tono, una verdadera tentación, que lo miraba de esa manera traviesa que lo puso de inmediato en guardia:

-¿Akane? ¿Qué…? –antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se arrojó en sus brazos y empezó a darle besos muy sexuales, dejándolo paralizado por el atrevimiento, y trató de desprenderse, pero ella no lo permitió. En lugar de eso, profundizó el beso, al tiempo que sus traviesas manos recorrieron su cuerpo buscando el conocido camino que lo conducía a la locura. Ranma trató de resistirse, pero era una batalla perdida. De pronto se encontró correspondiendo, dejándose llevar, perdiendo la cabeza, mientras las chicas afuera, seguían absortas en su disputa. El joven perdió el aliento cuando ella deslizó maliciosamente la mano por dentro de la pretina del pantalón, para agarrar su miembro excitado. Soltó una exclamación ahogada, al tiempo que una nueva oleada de pánico lo invadía: ¿Hasta dónde pretendía llegar? Parecía que esta vez no buscaba solo unos cuantos besos y caricias osadas. Su muda pregunta se vio contestada cuando ella le sonrió con sensualidad y se pegó a él al tiempo que enredaba una de sus larguísimas y bien torneadas piernas en su cadera. La lucha entre la lujuria y la razón se entabló feroz, mientras ella le descubría el pecho y lo besaba, oyó a las chicas:

-Un momento… ¿A dónde se fue Ran-chan?

-¿Uh? ¿Ver? ¡Él irse por tu culpa y tus tonterías! –para proseguir la pelea.

Decididamente, toda la situación era pecaminosamente irresistible. Mientras ayudaba a Akane a montarse sobre él, cayó en la cuenta de lo eróticamente equitativo de todo. ¿Cuántas veces ese par de idiotas se habían entrometido para arruinar las cosas con su prometida, sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella? ¡Porque después de Jusendo, nadie podía ignorarlo! ¡Era justicia poética que mientras buscaban embaucarlo, él y su novia les dieran el esquinazo y se disfrutaran mutuamente, casi en sus narices! Toda la situación, la cercanía de las otras, estar en un lugar público, el que en cualquier momento pudieran pillarlos, el aroma de ella, su ropa, se conjugaban en un cóctel de emociones intoxicantes que rápidamente lo estaban llevando a un violento clímax, mientras se aferraba al pequeño y ardiente cuerpo de su mujer, y ahogaba sus gritos en su boca. Empujando con fuerza se sintió estremecer en una explosiva culminación cuando notó que la chica se convulsionaba encima suyo. Con la adrenalina a tope, se dio unos minutos para recuperarse abrazándose a ella, y besándola con adoración. Apoyó su húmeda frente en la de ella, mientras sentía el inevitable momento de la separación. Seguidamente, sacó su pañuelo para limpiarla entre besos en sus muslos y caderas, con todas las consideraciones de un dedicado amante y le arregló tiernamente el cabello. ¡Cómo la amaba! Cada vez que hacían el amor se sentía más prendado de ella. De pronto, cayendo en cuenta de lo ocurrido, se apresuró a explicarle para que no hubiera malos entendidos:

-Akane yo… ¡no es mi culpa! Ellas me sigui… -pero ella le impidió continuar hablando, poniendo sus dedos en sus labios:

-¡Shhh! Eso no es asunto mío… –después de eso, lo adecentó, lo giró y lo hizo salir del vestidor de una patada que lo hizo aterrizar de bruces a los pies de las chicas.

-¡Ran-chan! ¿De dónde sales? –preguntó Ukyo estupefacta, ayudándolo a levantarse. Shampoo no quiso quedarse atrás y lo cogió del otro brazo:

-¿Airen encontrarse bien? –pero él se las sacudió y se puso en pie de un salto, alejándose de ellas. Cada vez que estaba con Akane, le crispaba los nervios que las otras trataran de encimársele. Le disgustaba que su toque tan ajeno e intrusivo se llevara la sensación de las caricias que su amada le dejara sobre la piel. De modo que poniendo distancia con ellas, disparó de la tienda: no quería que la vieran y se le echaran encima como las arpías que eran.

-¿Qué podría pasarme? Ya me voy, tengo mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo con tonterías –y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, se las arregló para perderlas.

En la tienda, Akane pensó con despecho:

_-"¡A ver de qué les sirve ahora!"_ –dijo para sus adentros.

Definitivamente, la vida era buena, se dijo Ranma. Mientras iba perdido en sus ensoñaciones, de pronto se percató de algo que lo bajó de su mundo rosa: ¿Qué había querido decir ella con eso de que no era su asunto?

* * *

Si había algo que había cambiado en su incursión del otro lado de las sábanas (como le había dado por llamar a su encuentro con su novia en la cabañita), era la percepción de su entorno en general. Se sorprendía a sí mismo capturando malintencionadas frases de Ukyo sobre los defectos de su prometida en presencia de ésta, o prediciendo el momento exacto en que Shampoo utilizaría sus lágrimas para buscar embaucarlo (¡Qué falsas le parecían ahora! ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para caer en ese juego?), incluso había descubierto a un par más de admiradoras, lo bastante tímidas como para insinuársele con el descaro del resto, si bien lo suficientemente prendadas como para adorarlo de lejos. Pero lo que más lo tenía inquieto era la propia Akane, ¿qué significaba esa mirada triste que la invadía cuando pensaba que nadie la veía? ¿O esa postura rígida y distante que asumía cuando las otras se le encimaban? ¿Por qué su vista se perdía a veces en la lejanía, como si se fuera a miles de kilómetros de él, donde no podía alcanzarla? Pero por sobre todo, ¿qué era esa barrera, ese muro de silencio que había levantado sobre los dos y que lo apartaba, que no disminuía ni siquiera cuando hacían el amor? _¿Qué es lo que te callas, Dios mío, por que no me lo dices? ¿Por qué ni siquiera en nuestros momentos de más profunda pasión me confiesas que me amas? ¿Por qué no me hablas, amor mío?_

* * *

_-¿Estonces no nos separaremos nunca? -preguntó ella, con los ojos dorados de resplandecientes esperanzas._

_-¡Claro que no, tontita! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar otra cosa? -respondió él tomando con infinita adoración sus manos, con la mirada tan brillante como la propia, que el azul se perdía en el oro de la felicidad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ambos vestían el blanco de sus esponsales, habían nuevas y frescas flores en su azulada cabellera, la gasa de su velo caía sobre sus hombros y espalda dándole un aire frágil y evanescente, como el de una criatura mística. ¡Nunca había estado más bella, nunca había sido más dichosa! -¡Nada nos separará ahora!_

_-¿Acepta usted a Ranma Saotome como su legítimo esposo... ¡Y ESPOSA!?__-terció el escandalizado padre, tratando de proseguir con la ceremonia. Ellos sólo rieron de su confusión, asegurándole que estaba todo bien con los votos y que no se trataba de ninguna broma, ambos estaban conscientes de la seriedad y solemnidad del acto. ¡Las cosas siempre serían únicas y especiales en su vida!_

_-Acepto -dijo, una muy ruborizada y radiante novia, entre el júbilo de los asistentes._

_ -Acepto -prosiguió la amazona, ubicada a su izquierda, con su provocativo traje entallado y sin hombros. Se volvió a verla iracunda, ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestar aún, en el día más feliz de su vida? ¿Es que no tenía vergüenza? ¿Amor propio? ¿Nunca sabría cuando rendirse? ¿Hasta que estuvieran ancianos y rodeados de sus nietos persistiría en sus propó...?_

_-Acepto -prosiguió cuando le tocó su turno a Ukyo, con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido acampanado, sin velo y descalza. Cuando escandalizada iba a interrogar a su flamante esposo se le adelantó Kodashi con un gritón _Acepto,_ y un costoso vestido tradicional, Sasuke complementaba la escena arrojando pétalos negros sobre su cabeza._

_-Espero que no te importe, amor -dijo traviesamente el muchacho de la trenza, riendo infantilmente con la mano tras la cabeza -pero ya que íbamos a celebrar una boda múltiple, decidí incluir también a Kodashi, quien pagó por todo, y así nos ahorramos todos los desplantes que pudiera intentar después al unirla a nuestro feliz hogar y tenerla de nuestro lado -aquella solo la miró con ojos de lince, como prometiéndole que después se iba a encargar del tema de su _"convivencia". _-Por otro lado -susurró en plan confidencial el muchacho-, ya sabes que las finanzas de dojo no andan muy bien, por lo que ella nos sería de mucha ayuda en estos momentos..._

_-Por mí no haber problema -dijo Shampoo, mirando a la otra con esa resignación que uno usa para tolerar las inyecciones y la lluvia._

_-Sí, ya qué remedio, Ran-Chan -se encogió de hombros con ese sentido práctico que siempre caracterizó a la cocinera de okonomiyakis -después de todo, será bueno para el negocio -la miraron esperando su aprobación, ella sólo estaba mareada mientras veía a Nodoka comentándole a su esposo lo varonil de su hijo que no se bastaba con una sola esposa, sino con cuatro para empezar, Kasumi sonreía y su padre le rogaba que tuviera en cuenta el futuro del Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu y en medio de todo este remolino, alcanzó a captar las miradas cómplices entre su esposo y Nabiki, mientras concertaban una cita para más tarde. _

_-¡PERO ES QUE ESTÁN JODIDOS DE LA CABEZA TODOS USTEDES! -aquello se le antojaba una broma de lo más cruel. Ante su exabrupto, todos la miraron con reprobación. Creyó escuchar un "¡Uff, ya va a empezar!" sofocado de Nabiki, mientras las caras festivas de hace un momento la escudriñaban mortalmente serias. Sin dejarse amedrentar prosiguió: -¿CÓMO MIERDA CREEN QUE ME VOY A PRESTAR PARA SEMEJANTE RIDICULEZ?_

_-¿Así que nuestra boda te parece una ridiculez? -preguntó Ranma, entre serio y dolido._

_-Pasar que chica violenta siempre ser egoísta -espetó Shampoo, con veneno, los ojos brillando peligrosamente mientras tomaba su pose para sacar en cualquier momento sus bomboris._

_-Sí. Siempre se las da de buena y generosa, pero en realidad no le importaría nada construir su felicidad sobre nuestra tristeza -prosiguió Ukyo adelantándose. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en lo pálida y demacrada que lucía? ¿Sería el anuncio de su boda lo que la puso así? Pero... ¿Qué otra cosa si no?_

_-Basta chicas, no empiecen con lo mismo de nuevo, ella no es así -intervino Ranma, adelantándose para prestarle apoyo y abrazándola se puso a su lado para hacerles frente-. Acordamos que dejaríamos las rencillas atrás y todos seremos una única y gran familia feliz, ¿verdad mi amor? -ella lo rechazó violentamente, alejándose de él mientras replicaba desesperada a borbotones:_

_-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar...? ¿Cómo pudiste creer...? ¡Aunque fuera pOR UN MOMENTO! -empezó entre sollozos, toda la locura de la situación amenazaba con sumirla en un vórtice y tragarla, y esas malditas y humillantes lágrimas que persistían con brotar para servirles para su propio escarnio a sus rivales._

_-Akane, basta amor mío -insistió él, tomándola por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos, como tratando de influirle algo de razón-. Además, tú sabes que siempre serás la primera, la especial, la que visite con mayor frecuencia..._

_-¡Claro! -intervino su padre:- Después de todo, ¡Tú le darás la escuela del Mutsabetsu Katuto, hija mía!_

_-Nosotras aceptar eso, ¿por qué tú no poder hacer concesiones, chica torpe y fea? -prosiguió la amazona, aún desarmada pero lista para actuar en cualquier momento._

_-Fácil, porque ella nunca acepta tratos, todo es para ella, siempre -intervino Nabiki muy enojada-. Papá, el dojo, Ranma ahora y por supuesto mamá, ¿acaso no fue su culpa que se muriera? -ante esta acusación, su corazón se paralizó dolorosamente en el pecho, mientras los ojos de todos cambiaban y se vaciaban al mirarla, tornándose grises y opacos, sin vida. Miró desesperada a Kasumi y su padre, pero estos le esquivaron la mirada, y le dieron la espalda, recordando. Intentó acercarse a Ranma para explicarle, pero éste también le volvió la espalda, como todos, Nodoka, Genma, sus amigos, solo su acusadora la enfrentaba para proseguir: -¡Fue tu culpa Akane! ¡Si no fueras tan condenadamente egoísta y absorbente, ella aún estaría aquí! ¡Ahora está muerta y es por tu culpa! -en ese vertiginoso momento, sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y caía al suelo, encogiéndose, mientras todos los rostros se erguían acusadores. Cuando se miró, vio que otra vez era una niña, su traje de novia le arrastraba, mientras se apoyaba sobre el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer que yacía inerte en el suelo, una cabellera ondeada y tan azul como la propia recogida, con unas hebras escapando de su sencillo peinado. Sus manos tropezaron con algo húmedo mientras trataba desesperadamente de incorporarla, y cuando las alzó, comprendió que estaban manchadas de sangre. Bajando la cabeza observó que la mujer se cubría de ello, primero su kimono, sus manos, su cara, su lindo pelo, hasta hundirse en un charco, y su vestido blanco empezó a teñirse y cuando quiso escapar, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan pesado que no podía moverse y extendió las manos pidiendo auxilio, pero todos la miraban impávidos, mientras luchaba y se debatía como un cervatillo en una ciénaga y sollozaba: _

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No lo haré nunca más! ¡Pero por favor! ¡No me dejen en el lugar frío y solitario otra vez! ¡No con esta roja humedad encima!_

Con un grito estrangulado, se incorporó en la cama. La normalidad de su habitación, con las flores colgando sobre su cuadro al trasvés y su patito de peluche en el lado de la puerta, se le antojaron de pronto surrealistas, y se palpó el cuerpo, como para constatar que efectivamente se encontraba allí y que seguía teniendo diecisiete. Dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de soltar un alarido de terror cuando se encontró con su pijama mojado _(de sangre, mojado de sangre),_ no seas idiota Akane, sólo se trataba de sudor. ¡Dios! ¿Hace cuánto que ya no tenía esas horribles pesadillas? _(¿con la sangre?)_ Mas o menos dos años, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, desde que él llegó y la devolvió a la vida. Entonces... ¿Por qué habían vuelto? Pensó, frotándose la frente con fuerza, como tratando de llevarse esos malos recuerdos. Fácil, porque pensar en renunciar a él era volver a la muerte en vida en la que habían estado sumidos hasta su llegada, cuando impetuoso como una fuerza de la naturaleza, sacudió a todos de aquel marasmo _(cuando ella estuvo empapada y sola),_ volviéndolos al cauce de las cosas. Realmente, el muy idiota no sabía cuánto había hecho por ellos, sólo se lamentaba por los problemas que les había traído, sonrió con ternura, ¡su baka! pensó con afecto.

¿Suyo? Tal vez un cuarto de él, por el porcentaje de _acciones _que poseía sobre el novio de todo Japón y sus alrededores _(sí, eso es. El enojo es más manejable que la sangre, que nunca, por más que te bañes, se puede limpiar)._ ¡Maldito fuera! Ese sueño de mierda venía a cuestionarla sobre su accionar, tan fuera de su ser habitual, ¿desde cuándo era tan desconsiderada y egoísta? ¿Cuándo habían dejado de importarle los sentimientos de los demás? ¿Acaso actuar con el mismo desparpajo que las otras la hacía más mujer? _(las chicas, pensemos en las chicas y en él, eso se llevará la angustia)._ De pronto empezó a sentirse muy mal consigo misma, el caso es que a pesar de todo, había llegado a tomarles cierto aprecio a sus rivales, a fin de cuentas, las raras ocasiones en que Shampoo dejaba de lado a la amazona y salía a relucir la mujer, resultaba una chica bastante legal, había ido a dejarle su ramen vitaminizado a la clínica del doctor Tofú aquella vez que se rompiera la pierna, e incluso la había salvado de una caída sino fatal, por lo menos muy peligrosa, cuando lo del fénix en la cabeza de Kuno, amortiguando el golpe con su cuerpo y sufriendo en sus carnes el impacto contra el suelo que en cambio la dejara a ella indemne, si bien se lo cobró con aquel sarcástico comentario de que había subido de peso, ¡típico de esa china tonta y pesada! Pensó con fastidio._ (suspiró aliviada, eso funcionaba, ahora la otra)._ Y qué decir de Ukyo, también fue a ver su convalecencia la vez aquella e hizo lo posible cuando la vez del estúpido incienso de Happosai y su pérdida de control debido a las pesadillas.

¡Para qué hablar de todas aquellas aventuras, los peligros y dificultades vividos juntas! Ése era el tipo de cosas que creaban lazos ya no de amistad, sino más bien de sangre, de ahí el concepto de _hermanos de armas, _y estaba segura de que de no haber estado Ranma de por medio, ellas hubieran sido las mejores amigas, todas eran mujeres fuertes, excelentes guerreras y muy orgullosas, cualidades que admiraba de todo corazón (por supuesto que excluía de ello a Kodashi, ella no era realmente una prometida, solo una chinche delirante y entrometida, imposible de desaparecer como un jodido chicle en el zapato ¡maldita loca!). Pero él estaba al centro de la disputa y no podía ignorar que los sentimientos de ellas por el artista marcial eran tan fuertes como los suyos, sus reclamos y su causa tan justa como la propia, ¡qué la hacía especial? ¿Que pertenecían a la misma escuela de artes marciales? ¿Aquella estúpida promesa de sus padres? No, claro que no. Solo que a veces, cuando miraba sus hermosos ojos azules sentía que estaban llenos de promesas sólo para ella, y que en Jusenkyo, cuando se sacrificaron uno por el otro, había vuelto de la muerte a sus brazos sólo por la sublime declaración de amor que creyó escuchar, ¿o no? Igual, sería muy típico de él retractarse, ¡imbécil! De cualquier manera, ¿qué podría hacer?

* * *

-¿Qué puedo hacer Mousse? -le preguntó tristona al día siguiente (no dijo nada del sueño que con tanto empeño dejara atrás), para agregar a toda prisa al verlo inhalar aire, como para soltarle un rapapolvo: -¡Y si me dices otra vez que me case con él por lo de la honra, te voy a sacar la...!

-¡OK! ¡OK! ¡Ya entendí! No tienes para qué ser tan brusca, ¿sabes? -de modo que se tragó sus palabras y siguió por otro lado. Con esa fiera tenía que ser muy cauto: -Akane, como yo lo veo, te estás cuestionando de más, es decir, que yo sepa, no lo has obligado ni nada, y por lo de la provocación de que una chica se le ofrezca a uno, bueno, pues... -añadió rascándose la cabeza pensativo, como buscando ponerse en la situación. De pronto, la chica fue conciente de que el tiempo se alargaba más allá de lo razonable, y al mirarlo, le vio una cara de idiota ensoñación que le valió un buen sopapo, para alejarlo de sus delirantes fantasías. Entonces se bajó de su nube, pero el bajón fue demasiado, porque apoyándose en su hombro, rompió en escandalosos lloriqueos que le sacaron una tremenda gota de sudor a ella: -¡A mí nunca me ha pasado, ni siquiera una vez! En cambio, ¡ese maldito-desgraciado-prepotente-unineuronal-polimorfo...! -resultaba increíble verlo decir todo eso como si fuera una sola palabra, sin respirar ni una vez.

-¡Huy, ya cállate Mousse! -lo gritoneó Akane, harta de que le diera largas- ¡Y no sigas por ahí que me siento como una imbécil de caer en el mismo saco...!

-¡No, no! -se apresuró a negar éste haciendo grandes aspavientos con manos y cabeza. -¡Tienes razón al pensar que eres distinta!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por una estúpida promesa? –le respondió desesperada.

-No, Akane, por que a pesar de todas las provocaciones y ofrecimientos, él siempre fue tras de ti, y sólo cayó contigo, creo que el chico se merece algo de crédito de poder decidir lo que él quiere, ¿o también vas a caer en eso de que él no tiene voz ni voto en su elección de pareja? -ante esto, quedó en un abrumado silencio. Después de todo, cuando partió con todo aquello que _su decisión _desencadenó, germinó de la premisa de que no caería en lo mismo que las otras al permitirle a él decidir sobre ellos, y ahora hacía lo mismo que todas de dar por sentadas las cosas y obviar que realmente le había dado al chico la oportunidad de tomar un papel activo entre los dos. Ahora... ¿qué tan lejos los llevaba aquello? Ranma ya le había dado a entender que debían comunicarles al resto que estaban juntos, pero ella había retrocedido asustada, temerosa que llegado el momento tuviera una de sus salidas típicas y la desconociera, dejándola a ella en la estacada y con sus ilusiones hechas trizas, como ya era costumbre. ¡Maldito fuera con su inconstancia!

-Gracias Mousse, es bueno contar con alguien que te ayude a ver las cosas en perspectiva, realmente eres un gran apoyo -el chico asintió complacido con el halago, no era habitual que alguien le hiciera un cumplido y le hacía bien sentirse apreciado, saber que alguien lo respetaba lo suficiente como para tener en cuenta su opinión.

-Entonces, ¿por fin te vas a decidir a salir de la clandestinidad y hacernos la vida más fácil al resto? -preguntó fanfarrón. Últimamente, al ver lo perdida que andaba Akane, y notar lo mismo en el resto, se sentía como el oráculo de la ciudad: _"y_ _quien quiera resolver algún problema, sólo tiene que acudir a mí, una consulta y los obsequiaré con la luz de mi sabiduría..."_

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTOY LOCA? -el alarido de la muchacha le hizo volar el cabello y amenazó con estallarle los tímpanos, revolcándolo en el suelo: -¿QUE LE VOY A SEGUIR EL JUEGO AL VELETA CASANOVA ÉSE? **¡MALDITA SEA SU EMBUSTERA ESTAMPA!**

-¿Pero qué...? -se cuestionó el muchacho, totalmente desconcertado, viendo como la chica se iba echando humo por las orejas y pisando fuerte. ¿Pero qué parte de la que el otro idiota ya había decidido, no habría entendido? Bueno, se encogió de hombros, estaba visto que su labor en erradicar la estupidez del lugar iba a ser una tarea titánica que requeriría de todo su esfuerzo y paciencia. -Una cosa por día -y se fue silbando de manos en los bolsillos. Al menos, hoy se había librado de lo de la cocina, ya se estaba cansando de ser el conejillo de indias de Akane, visto el ánimo cambiante que tenía estos días.

**

* * *

**

No había caso. A pesar de las palabras de Mousse y sus propias cavilaciones al respecto, seguía insegura, y su inseguridad la volvía celosa y obsesiva, de modo que buscando cortar con ese horrible círculo que la volvía una persona insoportable, le hizo una nueva invitación a su amante al lugar donde podría estar con _ella, _por la sencilla razón de que sabía que él no le permitiría un acercamiento así a persona alguna sobre la faz del planeta, era como una versión del Neko-ken conciente, sólo ella podía llegar a él.

Mientras acunaba al muchacho-chica que yacía completamente lánguido y pegado a ella, la mirada brillante y perdida, y le pasaba suavemente los dedos por la espalda, acariciante, le lanzó aquello que hace rato rondaba en su cabeza:

-Oye Bebé, ¿has pensado que tal vez están equivocados al buscar la cura a sus maldiciones en los estanques de Jusenkyo? –ya le había llamado la atención que ahora lo llamara así cuando se transformaba en _ella, _pero en realidad le gustaba mucho, era como una nueva faceta tierna que sólo sacaba con él-Ranko-. Después de todo, no tenemos antecedentes de nadie que se haya curado así, y si esa fuera la respuesta... ¿Acaso el guía aquel que se convertía en monje, no habría buscado su solución en su propio lugar de trabajo? –aquello era lo único que podría sacarlo de su feliz estado de ensoñación. Se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró confundido frunciendo el ceño:

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Sabes bien que esos tipos son unos locos fanáticos que pretendían llegar a la cura sólo con que decidiéramos no seguir convirtiéndonos, porque según ellos _abusábamos de nuestros dones!_-escupió con desprecio, recordando los malos momentos que les habían hecho pasar.

-Claro, el concepto de la mente sobre la materia es una tremenda ridiculez -repuso con una sonrisa entre tierna e irónica.

-¡Pero si ni ellos mismos habían podido seguir sus consejos, los muy...! -abrumado por esa ola de emociones que tomaban posesión de él cuando estaba con ella en su forma femenina, se veía incapaz de dar con un epíteto lo suficientemente poderoso que expresara lo que sentía al recordar como lo habían sumergido en agua fría y caliente hasta casi ahogarlo, mientras lo acusaban de no intentarlo lo suficiente, de no desearlo lo suficiente, ¡por Dios! ¡Cómo si no hubiera hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para librarse de esa maldición que lo había desgraciado tanto! No se dio cuenta del momento en que empezó a temblar, pero Akane lo puso sobre aviso cuando sorpresivamente y con gentileza, tomó una de las lágrimas que deslizaban por sus mejillas para llevarla a su boca. Era un gesto tierno y encantador que lo había conmovido profundamente cuando pasó lo del mago-rana y él se desesperó al creer a la chica maldita por arrojarse sobre él para protegerlo, tomando el mal sobre sí para que no lo alcanzara. Entonces también había bebido de él, con aquella pura inocencia de niña que la caracterizaba, y le había obsequiado una de esas hermosas sonrisas que él tanto amaba. ¿Por qué...? -Akane -preguntó con mucha suavidad- ¿Por qué estás conmigo así? ... Sé que no eres... que tú -después de titubear por unos segundos decidió jugarse el todo por el todo: -Sé que no te gustan las chicas, que no eres una lesbo... eso que me dijiste aquella vez. ¿Por qué entonces conscientes en hacerme el amor así?

-Porque eres tú Ranma, y quiero hacer el amor contigo -le dijo con una amable y dulce sonrisa, enternecida de su confusión: -Además, quería ver si lograbas entender que no es tan malo. Somos budistas, y según nuestras creencias, tu maldición es un karma que bien intenta lograr que expíes algo en relación con las mujeres o bien que entiendas algo en relación a lo mismo. No sé, para empezar que no es vergonzoso, que no somos tan débiles o inferiores o vete tú a saber. Pero también... que aún es posible amar así. Si lo más terrible llegara a ocurrir y no pudieras deshacerte nunca más de aquello... pues, no sé, quería que supieras, desde lo más profundo de mí -dijo, poniendo una de las manos de él sobre su corazón-, que en realidad no tiene importancia, que puede superarse, Bebé.

-Akane... -tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no podía contener. ¡Maldición! Ella siempre sabía como llegar a lo más profundo de él y tocar su corazón con una facilidad arrolladora. ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda?

-Por otro lado, quería también decirte algo que me preocupa, porque he estado pensando mucho en ello -agregó más seria. No quería dejar de decirlo, porque le parecía importante, y odiaría que lo que temía pasara y todo porque no se había atrevido a hablar, de modo que dejó la emotividad para después: -¿Has pensado que el guía ése de Jusenkyo calló en una fosa en donde otro hombre se había ahogado y cambió de personalidad? -era cierto, cuando el agua fría lo mojaba, pasaba de ser un maestro de la espada a un inofensivo y bastante fastidioso monje. -¿Se te ha ocurrido que tal vez la forma maldita tenga una conciencia que entra en conflicto con la propia y que la más fuerte asume el control? En el caso de los animales es fácil al ser mentes más primitivas, y en cuanto a ti, la chica ahogada no tendría nada que hacer con el baka testarudo que eres -él frunció el ceño. Ahí estaban, compartiendo un precioso momento solo segundos antes y ya tenía que salir con una de sus típicas patochadas la muy idiota. -Pero piensa en Rouge, cuando se transformaba, la diosa tomaba posesión y se volvía increíblemente violenta y cruel -se mordió la lengua para no devolverle el favor cumplimentando a la chica- ¿Te imaginas si algo así te sucediera? ¿Que estuvieras en un duelo y te transformaras de pronto en un inofensivo monje, o que estuviéramos juntos y te volvieras un sádico salvaje? -frunció el ceño. La verdad es que no creía que ninguno de los hombres de Jusenkyo pudiera tomar la delantera sobre su voluntad de acero, pero le daba miedo arriesgarla, a fin de cuentas, todos se la querían robar para hacerla suya, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no sería bizca o narigona? -O si te vuelves viejo y feo -agregó con una risita fastidiándolo más-. Porque entiéndelo Bebé, yo soy la única persona en la actualidad que puede ir sin miedo a Jusenkyo, ya que si cayera en cualquier estanque, siempre puedo ir a bañarme al de la Akane ahogada y volver a ser yo, aunque de dieciséis -al pensar en ella a esa edad, miles de pensamientos bastante profanos corrieron por su mente a la velocidad del rayo haciéndolo babear, ¡la había querido tanta ya desde esa edad!, y siempre había pensado en ellos dos... Ella sólo le soltó un sopapo admonitorio -¡Te quieres dejar de pensar en eso, idiota degenerado! -¡Tenía que ser!

-De cualquier manera Akane -dijo aclarándose-, ¿me estás pidiendo que me olvide de ser normal, de buscar mi cura? ¿Sabes lo terrible que ha sido para mí, lo embarazoso? Cada vez que salgo a la calle, el agua parece perseguirme para ponerme en aprietos en los peores momentos, ¿Qué se te olvidó cuando iba a conocer a mi madre...?

-Lo sé, lo sé Bebé –dijo ella, alzando una mano para acallar sus protestas-, y déjame decirte que pienso que tienes razón, no es normal, creo que es parte de la maldición. Pero no pretendo que renuncies a la cura, sólo que la busques con más calma y método. Es decir, es el cuerpo de otra persona el que se apodera de ti, alguien muerto hace mucho, como un fantasma. Tal vez sea necesario un exorcismo, o cumplir alguna tarea pendiente, o preguntar a algún dios, no sé. Creo que lo primero es consultar a algún sabio monje, y leer todo lo que podamos sobre maldiciones, Jusenkyo, fantasmas, etc. además, ¿sabes que los sacerdotes cristianos exorcizan posesos todo el tiempo? Y también tienen artefactos milagrosos, lugares sagrados, etc. Lo mismo los musulmanes y otras tantas creencias

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? –preguntó, perplejo ante tantas alternativas que nunca se le habían cruzado siquiera por la cabeza.

-No he leído sólo libros de sexo, ¿sabes? –retrucó ligeramente molesta.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? –inquirió con una sonrisa ganadora y acercándose a ella para besarla.

-Me he acostumbrado a Ranko –le dijo, devolviéndole el beso pero sin reconocerle nada: cuando se ponía en ese plan era un verdadero fastidio-, después de todo, te conocí así, pero creo que me sería más difícil acostumbrarme a otro hombre, más si dejas de ser tú en el proceso –después de eso, dejaron de hablar, ocupados como estaban en acariciarse.


	6. VI Un Atípico Rapto

Gracias por sus amables reviews, como siempre una grata sorpresa. Como ya he mencionado en ocasiones anteriores justamente el conflicto que busco resolver es el asunto pendiente entre los chicos, de modo que mal puedo cambiar en este punto la actitud extraña de Akane, como siempre víctima de sus conclusiones apresuradas, pero eso ya pronto saldrá a la luz y tendrá alguna resolución, lo prometo. Ahora, les dejo con mi siguiente entrega, he tratado de hacer lo que he podido, pero la verdad es que lo mio no es la acción, ¡cómo envidio en estos momentos al Gran Kaiosama, sin duda un maestro en estas lides! Quiero decirles sin embargo, y a mi descargo, que por lo mismo, me he esforzado el doble en aquello para poder presentar un trabajo digno, si no bueno. Un beso y gracias por leer y por su paciencia con esta principiante.

**VI. Un Atípico Rapto**

_¡Splash!_

-¡Aaahh! ¡Viejo asqueroso! ¡Quítateme de encima!

El súbito jaleo la despertó violentamente en la mañana. Era una rutina muy bien conocida, pero por alguna razón, la hizo reaccionar como nunca antes. Instantáneamente se apersonó en el pasillo en donde Happosai huía de la ágil pelirroja, para saltar sobre ella y sobarle los pechos a la mínima. Pero en uno de estos saltos, fue impactado de lleno por la vara de disciplina de una furibunda Akane, que empezó a apalearlo de lo lindo al tiempo que le gritaba con ira colosal:

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Mantén tus sucias manos lejos de ella! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No te atrevas a tocarla otra vez! ¡Ella es m…! –se calló bruscamente, al tiempo que salía de esa bruma roja que envolvía su cerebro y cobraba conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer. Al levantar trémulamente la mirada del acabado viejo (que sangraba inconsciente y contuso en el piso, con los ojos desorbitados), se dio cuenta de que la familia entera la observaba completamente desencajada por su irracional y completamente desproporcionado arrebato, mientras Kasumi se cubría la boca con una mano temblorosa. Ranma lucía una expresión que iba del estupor al orgullo mal disimulado.

-¿Al fin enloqueciste Akane? –preguntó una soñolienta y descolocada Nabiki. Sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a balbucear:

-Bueno… yo… este… ¿Es que acaso no está mal lo que hace ese depravado? Digo… ¡Cualquier día podría atacar a una de nosotras! –concluyó, levantando la voz refugiándose en una ira justiciera.

-Esta bien querida, nosotros entendemos –le aseguró Nodoka, apoyando gentilmente una mano en su hombro.

-Eh… ¿En serio? –preguntó con su corazón aún latiendo a full. No recordaba haberse sentido tan abochornada en su vida.

-Claro cariño –aseguró amablemente la mujer con una dulce sonrisa: -¡Es un impulso natural proteger a quien se ama y encelarse del resto!

¡Oh cielos! ¡Era peor de lo que había supuesto! Sintió que enrojecía hasta las orejas y al mirar a Ranma, notó la mirada entre avergonzada y complacida que le dedicaba por entre su flequillo con su cabeza gacha, las mejillas tan arreboladas como las propias:

-¡No! ¡Eso no es…! ¡Yo no quise! ¡Ah! –incapaz de hallar ninguna respuesta convincente, y al ver que las sonrisas empezaban a crecer en los rostros del resto, le dio un buen varillazo en la cabeza al culpable de sus cuitas y disparó a refugiarse a su cuarto, arrojándose a la cama y cubriéndose completamente con las mantas. ¡Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mortificada, no saldría de allí en los siguientes veinte años por lo menos!

En el pasillo, Ranma se sobaba la cabeza enfadado: ¡Akane podía ser tan bruta la muy gorilona! ¡Mira que podía tener la calma y presencia de ánimo de toda una mujer cuando estaban a solas, pero estando el resto, volvía a ser la niña tonta e infantil de siempre! ¡Pequeña idiota! Aunque… miró al desecho humano tirado en el piso y por el que nadie se había preocupado y sonrió de lado. Tenía que admitir que ese magnífico despliegue de celos lo había complacido como ningún otro. Es decir, ya antes lo había ayudado cuando el viejo lo asediaba para que luciera alguno de sus sostenes, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo dejaba arreglárselas solo, harta de la situación, pero nunca antes había reaccionado de esa manera, tan violenta. Por regla general, cuando se ponía así la tomaba con él por no ser capaz de mantener al resto a raya. Era la primera vez que lo defendía, y apaleaba al acosador. Se notaba que lo ocurrido en la casita de pétalos también había tenido un poderoso efecto sobre ella. ¿Acaso se pondría más posesiva de su forma femenina? ¡Con lo celosa que era de por sí, eso iba a ser todo un caso!

El viejo pervertido gimió en el piso, recuperándose lentamente para enfrentarse con su dura realidad. Ranma se alejó sonriendo con las manos tras la cabeza. No había tenido la menor oportunidad. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero cuando caía en esos arrebatos de cólera irracional, Akane resultaba tan inmanejable como un tsunami, y lo mejor en esos casos era poner los pies en polvorosa; bien lo sabía él, que por regla general era el destinatario de estos despliegues. Un nuevo quejido lo llevó a encerrarse en su cuarto. Lo que menos quería era prestarle asistencia a ese viejo sucio. Con un poco de suerte y se moría y con mucho gusto lo enterraría en algún rincón del jardín. ¡Nah! No tenían tanta suerte.

* * *

Bueno, eso despejaba cualquier duda que pudiera tener, en caso de que aún le quedara alguna.

Pero claro, ella no era como cualquier típico habitante de Nerima, tenía más de dos neuronas, completamente funcionales y eran muy pocas, por no decir ninguna, las cosas que se escapaban a su férreo monitoreo. Hace tiempo que había notado que algo había cambiado entre la pareja más famosa de la ciudad, sin contar con que le había sonsacado a Hanamori-san el dato que cierta chica de pelo azulado se había encontrado con una hermosa pelirrojita en sus instalaciones, por segunda vez, para pasar un buen rato (la verdad es que la señora era bastante allegada a _esos_ gustos) y si bien no habían dado sus verdaderos nombres, ella no albergaba la menor incertidumbre sobre sus identidades.

¿Así que Akane había husmeado entre sus cosas y había dado con el lugar que utilizaba habitualmente para sus citas calientes eh? (su filosofía era que una mujer saludable tenía sus necesidades, que podía con todo derecho satisfacer discretamente, a cargo de su contraparte, claro está), ¡qué chica lista! Aunque no lo suficiente como para cubrir su rastro. Además, si ya se había atrevido a incursionar en _ese_ campo, es que ya estaban bastante avanzados en todas esas lides. Y si bien ya sabía hace tiempo que para la joven era indiferente el ligero caso de transexualismo involuntario que sufría el muchacho (de hecho, a ella también le parecía interesante), no pensó que llegaran tan lejos ni tan rápidamente. ¿Qué estaría tramando? No veía ningún intento por hacer pública su relación. Por otro lado, ¿se atrevería a interferir una vez más? Una cosa era quitarle a su indeseable e insensible prometido impuesto por los padres, pero otra muy distinta a su muy amado amante. _¡Dios, ya se iba por las frases cursis!_

Y la verdad es que se veía impotente para hacer algo al respecto, principalmente por el hecho de que su hermanita menor ya había descubierto su juego, atrapándola en el momento justo como a una simple aficionada (un descuido imperdonable) y eso la había puesto en una situación incómoda. Después de todo lo que había batallado su padre por sacar adelante ese compromiso, lo más seguro era que la botara de la casa si descubría lo que estaba intentando hacer, sobre todo por que conocía los sentimientos de los muchachos (así como media ciudad). ¡Nah! Soun Tendo adoraba el suelo que pisaban sus hijas, aunque tratándose de su precioso dojo, nunca se sabía.

En fin, puestas así las cosas, esperaba que lo que había hecho no surtiera efecto, o se vería en un camino en que no tendría otra salida que avanzar sin importar por sobre quien pasara. Mientras tanto, aún se debatía entre el deber y el deseo: sí, porque pesar del escepticismo de su hermana, su familia era su debilidad, quería a ese montón de memos descerebrados, y amaba mucho a Akane. Aún podía ver a la pequeñita en el quicio de su puerta, abrazada a su conejito de felpa y preguntándole bajito si podía dormir con ella, después de que mamá muriera. Y por el otro, deseo por ese macho espléndido en que se había convertido Ranma, tan alto, musculoso y sensual, con ese rostro de modelo, que se movía con gracia leonina por la casa, empapado de sudor después de la práctica diaria, los ojos centelleantes cuando estaba en un duelo, o entre chorros de vapor procedentes del baño, ¡Dios! Podía tentar hasta a la más célibe, y de eso ella no tenía nada. Se abrazaba de pasión, ansiaba esos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo, experimentar la potencia de su empuje, beber el salino sabor de su sudor.

Infelizmente, más que nunca estaba fuera de su alcance, tan embebido estaba con su hermana menor, que no tenía ojos para nadie más, y ya podía pararse ella de cabeza, no digamos poner en práctica sus mejores tácticas de seducción, con sus mohines más sugestivos y encantadores, que él no se daba por enterado, abstraído como estaba con la otra chica. Suspiró. ¡Cómo había ido a caer así, como otra del montón, ella, la Reina del Hielo! Por otro lado, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era una mujer de carne y hueso y semejante ejemplar de hombre debía darse una vez cada quinientos años por lo menos.

Puestas así las cosas, el acercamiento de los chicos era absolutamente inconfortable para ella y tendría que hacer algo al respecto, antes de quedar totalmente fuera del juego. Por suerte, esos dos tenían más motivos de disputas que ella yenes en su frasco de colección. Sólo era cuestión de tirar de los hilos adecuados. La pegunta era: ¿podría o no esperar a que pasara el cumpleaños de la jovencita? Al fin y al cabo, no tendría corazón para arruinarle su mayoría de edad, ¿o sí?

* * *

Ranma corría a escape por el muro, maldiciendo por lo bajo: ¡Niña estúpida! ¡Mira que irse así, sin avisarle y dejarlo sólo! ¡Seguro que seguía rumiando lo de esa mañana con el maestro! ¡Como si alguien en casa no supiera que estaba de vuelta y media por él! ¡Como si él no lo supiera! ¡Como la alcanzara ya iba a tener con ella esa conversación que venía eludiendo tan olímpicamente la muy criaja! ¡Y entonces ya vería! Al cortar camino por entre los techos, alcanzó a ver a Midori, la profesora de párvulos de la que una vez se había enamorado Happosai, saliendo de la consulta del doctor Tofú, ¿a las ocho de la mañana? ¿Con los ojos resplandecientes y una beatífica sonrisa? ¿Cómo Akane cuando se iba de su cuarto? ¡Oh, no! Esto le olía como a que muy pronto iban a tener que vérselas con una muy atribulada Kasumi, y el chico apreciaba a la joven de todo corazón. ¿Pero que habría pasado? Siempre había estado muy seguro de que el buen galeno moría por su cuñada y que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que superara sus nervios y se declarara.

¿Acaso incapaz de luchar contra sus miedos había terminando por tomar la salida fácil? Eso y los arrumacos de la otra deben haber sido los responsables, lo más seguro es que se sintiera solo y bueno… uno tenía sus necesidades…, como bien podía constatar, mas aún el quiropráctico, que después de todo era mucho mayor y llevaba más tiempo sufriendo el mal de amores sin un consuelo. Además, se dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no todos tenían su fuerza moral para resistir la tentación; ¡Sí! (prosiguió en vena, apretando un puño y poniéndose e pose retadora mientras unas olas embravecidas se estrellaban en las rocas detrás suyo), ¡porque incluso para él, enamorado como estaba, le había costado lo suyo permanecer impertérrito a las provocaciones de las chicas! que eran muy lindas, pero lo había hecho y ahora su fidelidad tenía recompensa, estaba con la mujer que verdaderamente quería... ¡Por eso cuando la alcanzara ya vería la muy idiota! Así, entre exclamaciones y juramentos llegó al Furinkan, evadió al director con sus rasuradoras y lo puso fuera de combate de una patada en la cara. Saludó a Hiroshi y a Yuca (que hace tiempo andaban juntos) y antes que pudiera ingresar al edificio fue detenido por la voz de su amigo que le decía:

-Por cierto Ranma, ¿ya supiste que raptaron a Akane?

_"¡Oh no!"_ Se dijo el muchacho. Ya hacía un tiempo que se tardaban, era mucho esperar que la paz se mantuviera. Suspiró cansado y se volvió a indagar:

-¿Dónde, quién y por dónde enfilaron? –ya conocían la rutina, de modo que dijeron con rapidez:

-Pues a la entrada del colegio, un tipo con ropas árabes, ya sabes, pantalones abombados y ese pañuelo gracioso en la cabeza…

-Se llama turbante –acotó Yuca, con ese ademán irritante que asumen las mujeres para corregir a sus hombres.

-¡Al grano, que no tengo tiempo que perder! –ella lo miró con reproche por su rudeza, pero el chico se apresuró a intervenir para proteger a su novia:

-Se fueron hacia el poniente, ya sabes, más allá del canal. Pero no te preocupes –agregó tranquilizador: -No han pasado ni diez minutos, Kuno lo entretuvo, ahí lo vez, sobre ése árbol –miraron al sempai inconsciente y hecho una pena sobre la copa de un ciruelo. A pesar de haberse graduado, insistía en aparecer al menos una vez por semana para fregar a Akane o a su diosa de la coleta. ¡Bien merecida se tenía la paliza! –Y no te preocupes, que tenía la pinta de un cinco minutos –terminó su interlocutor.

-No te olvides de esa espada extraña, curva que llevaba al cinto, yo diría que es un diez minutos por lo menos –retrucó la muchacha.

-¡Bah! ¡Por más juguetes que tenga, no le durará más que tres minutos a Ranma! –insistió leal el muchacho. Mientras se sumían en su disputa, el artista marcial se iba rápidamente, meneando la cabeza disgustado. Pase que los raptos se hubieran convertido en parte de su rutina, pero eso no le quitaba seriedad a la cosa como para que se la tomaran con esa indolencia. Igual había que pelear y sudar y romper algunos huesos para recuperar a la joven, y tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes de que al desconocido le apeteciera atentar contra la virtud de su chica. Y eso de catalogarlos según el tiempo que le duraran en combate, era algo que podía agradecerle a Nabiki, cuando estableció la costumbre de correr apuestas mientras estuvo en el instituto. ¡A veces podía jurar que era la única persona cuerda que quedaba en toda la maldita ciudad!

Por más que gritó y corrió para alcanzarlo, Ukyo sólo alcanzó a olfatear la estela de polvo que el muchacho dejó en su ida al rescate de _la damisela en peligro,_ como nombraba para sus adentros la archiconocida rutina del rapto, no sin un deje de sarcasmo, que se cuidaba muy bien de mostrar en presencia del chico. Siguió con la mirada la silueta que se perdía en la lejanía. Tratar de alcanzarlo era una pérdida de tiempo, cuando se trataba de _ella,_ desarrollaba velocidades casi inhumanas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando reprimir las lágrimas que ya se agolpaban en sus ojos. En verdad que a estas alturas, ya no debería doler.

* * *

-¡Maldito seas, qué me sueltes he dicho! –ya empezaba a resentirse la voz. ¡Cómo le indignaba que cualquier imbécil que se antojara tratara de llevársela a la fuerza! ¿En qué siglo se pensaban que vivían? ¿Acaso nadie había oído hablar de la liberación de la mujer, del movimiento feminista, de las reivindicaciones sociales, los Derechos Humanos, de los Derechos del Niño al menos? (después de todo, legalmente aún era menor de edad). Cuando llegaron a la fábrica abandonada, que coincidentemente ella ya conocía por ser el escenario de cierta pérdida de control por parte de su novio, se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar completamente cambiado, lleno del esplendor de la decoración árabe, lujosas telas revestían las grises paredes de concreto, costosas y genuinas alfombras persas cubrían el otrora polvoriento y desconchado suelo, mientras montañas de almohadones se apilaban en un rincón, frente a una mesa baja llena de platería con ricos manjares vistiéndola, todo dando una perfecta fantasía de la tienda de un jeque. Lo que más la perturbó, fue la enorme cama con dosel que podía verse en un rincón, eso y las cadenas que pendían de una columna.

Se volvió para examinar el semblante de su captor, un rostro delgado y alargado, en forma de corazón, con los pómulos muy marcados, delgados bigotes cubrían sus finos labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa cruel, dejando ver unos blanquísimos y pequeños dientes parejos, que le recordaban a los de un ratón. La nariz larga y recta y los ojos verdes alargados, estaban enmarcadas por finas y arqueadas cejas, que le daban un aire muy cínico, todo remataba en una barbilla de chivo. Era casi tan alto como Ranma, pero muchísimo más delgado. Su cabello ensortijado le caía cuidadamente sobre el lado izquierdo y estaba cubierto por un elegante turbante. Su indumentaria blanca era igualmente de la mejor calidad, así como su cimitarra que cargaba a un costado y con la cual le había hecho frente a Kuno con sorprendente destreza.

-¿Y bien, de qué se trata? –dijo, poniéndose manos en jarra para enfrentar al desconocido, quien sólo sonrió de la fiereza de la pequeña jovencita con rostro de ángel, que pretendía fulminarlo con esos enormes ojos llenos de pestañas. Ese rostro aniñado le recordaba al de Piolín y por cierto que infundía el mismo temor. -¿Acaso tienes alguna cuenta pendiente con Ranma o quieres retar a nuestra escuela? ¡Responde de una vez, maldito seas! ¡Y ya deja de reírte de mí! –trató de alcanzarle un bofetón, pero su mano fue detenida con fuerza por el sujeto, quien le apretó cruelmente la muñeca, mirándola con ojos gélidos, perdido el buen humor. Lo que Akane leyó en ellos la llenó de un frío miedo en el estómago.

-Te aseguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que me dices, de hecho, nada más lejos de ello –para proseguir, recobrando una sonrisa más bien siniestra. –Solo que escuché que en Nerima vivía la chica más bella y codiciada del país, quien había rechazado a múltiples príncipes y caballeros de otros lugares, y que era guardada por un temible guerrero, y yo quise probar suerte, a lo mejor podía triunfar donde todos ellos fracasaron.

-Pues no lo lograste, de hecho, ¡no quiero volver a verte en mi vida! Si demoro diez minutos más en deshacerme de ti, nuestro trato habrá sido más extenso de lo que querría –ante su diatriba, él sólo alzó una ceja con ironía.

-Por cierto que mis informes no mentían, tienes una gran presencia de ánimo, unido a un gran carácter, pero verás, estás en un error –prosiguió, con fingida pena: -no vine aquí para pedirte nada. Ella lo miró sin comprender:

-¿Entonces? No te entiendo, ¿por qué me tienes aquí? ¡Déjame ir!

-No, porque no vine para pedir, vine aquí para tomar –dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, los ojos casi negros y amenazantes. -¿Conoces la historia del árabe? ¿El héroe que raptó a la bella e indómita extranjera y la sometió a su voluntad a punta de amarras y latigazos? –Akane se estremeció. –Pues resulta que en cuanto oí de ti, supe que había encontrado a mi complemento perfecto –sonrió perverso.

La fría punta de temor que había penetrado en el estómago de la chica, se extendió a su pecho y congeló su garganta. De pronto, comprendió que toda esa decoración y las ropas no eran más que el producto de la fantasía delirante de Rodolfo Valentino que aquejaba a este personaje. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiera pisado nunca el país de las Mil y Una Noches, sólo era un tipo con mucho dinero y un exceso de horrísona imaginación, pero no por eso debía caer en el error de subestimarlo, que el que estuviera perturbado no lo convertía en un bufón, al contrario, su trato con los Kuno le había enseñado que eso sólo los volvía más impredecibles y peligrosos cuando estaban con su fase maníaca y que a la hora de enfrentarlos debía operar con la máxima cautela.

-Si me tocas un solo cabello, Ranma te hará lamentarlo por el resto de tu vida.

-Ya tengo a cubierto un plan de contingencia por si aparece tu guardián –le dijo con aburrimiento, meneando la mano hacia fuera con vaguedad, para mirarla con aquella inextinguible sonrisa: -¿Acaso existe algún artista marcial más rápido que una bala? –los ojos de Akane se dilataron de temor, al tiempo que otro ramalazo de angustia sacudía su vientre como un certero puñetazo. Este tipo no jugaba con las reglas, y al parecer había dado en el clavo con su estrategia: Ranma estaba acostumbrado a las armas tradicionales, a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso a los ataques de aura, ¿pero qué podía hacer el más espléndido samurai contra una cobarde bala? ¿Cuántas armas se escondían en las afueras esperando a que el valiente e ingenuo joven apareciera para llevar a cabo su papel de héroe una vez más? ¿Acaso toda su increíble vida y preparación iban a acabar así, en el delirio de un sádico desquiciado?

Casi como si fuera conjurado, pudo sentir las primeras detonaciones en el exterior, prueba de que la batalla había comenzado, mientras oía la voz amada llamarla. Soltó un gemido y perdiendo la compostura, se arrojó ciegamente contra el miserable que osaba atentar contra la vida del ser más importante en el mundo para ella. El forcejeo duró segundos, su ataque había sido impremeditado y sin técnica, puramente emocional, justo lo contrario a lo que se esperaría de un preparado artista marcial, y por tanto, fácilmente rechazado. Con un simple movimiento de brazo la arrojó lejos de sí, golpeándose aquella la cabeza contra un canto de la mesa y quedando aturdida, mientras él se dispuso a esperar que la escaramuza de afuera llegara a su inevitable conclusión.

* * *

Bueno, qué tipo tan listo, había sido una suerte que al llegar al sitio saltando sin ver se hubiera resbalado en un papel y esquivado de esta manera las primeras balas. Con ello, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para aplicar la técnica secreta Saotome y salir pitando para ponerse así a resguardo y meditar en su estrategia de acción. Oposición, Contemplación y Reacción. Akane podía decir lo que quisiera en el sentido en que sólo un idiota lo consideraría una técnica, pero le había salvado el pellejo varias veces.

En realidad no sabía nada de armas de fuego, el viejo nunca lo había puesto en contacto con ellas, ya que no entraban en la categoría del combate libre (a pesar de lo mucho que cabía aquí), de modo que tendría que usar la cabeza, afortunadamente, estaba acostumbrado a pensar como un guerrero. Ahora bien, siendo que su conocimiento del artilugio era inexistente, sería muy tonto de su parte correr el riesgo de probar su agilidad y aura contra la rapidez y potencia de una bala. Por suerte, aún quedaba otro factor a considerar, que eran la celeridad y los reflejos de los secuaces en contra de los propios, y por lo que él sabía, los combatientes que se especializaban, tendían a sacrificar gran parte de sus habilidades a la confianza que les generaba su instrumento, estupidez a la que él podría sacar ventaja.

Ahora bien, por lo que sabía, las municiones tendían a seguir una trayectoria mucho más lineal que el resto de proyectiles que estaba acostumbrado a esquivar, pero primero era necesario saber dónde estaban apostados los tiradores. Para ubicarlos, arrojó una serie de libros que cogió de su bolsón y se dispuso a observar. ¡Listo! Cuatro a la izquierda, cinco a la derecha en forma de medialunas, y uno en el techo, ése último le iba a causar problemas, por lo que sin meditarlo mucho le arrojó un piedrazo, con tan buena puntería que el tipo alcanzó a agarrarse la frente y perdiendo estabilidad cayó sobre unos arbustos donde quedó sin conocimiento y, esperaba el chico, se hubiera roto algunos huesos en el proceso, mientras recibía otra andanada de disparos. Para el resto, dispuesto en aquellos semicírculos, sólo tendría que ubicarse como blanco lo suficientemente móvil para que terminaran dándose entre sí, por lo que tendría que fijarse muy bien en sus muñecas. Y aunque su altura y robustez eran una desventaja, porque ofrecía un blanco más grande, para su fortuna, él conocía a alguien más pequeño y muchísimo más rápida que él mismo y estaba preparado para el evento. Sacó una botellita marcada con una F en azul, y la vertió sobre su cabeza. Era hora de presentarles a Ranko a esos canallas. Reflexionando, se quitó también la camisa, ya que una distracción le vendría bien ahora. Inspiró varias veces para despejarse: alma de hielo. Una vez más le agradeció mentalmente el entrenamiento a Cologne. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza y fría y los pies en movimiento para lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Afuera se había desatado el infierno, así como en el corazón de la cautiva, que desesperada no dejaba de atacar a su captor sin ningún amago de autoconservación. Muerto el artista marcial ya no le quedaba nada. El puño del hombre impactó con fuerza la cara de la muchacha, logrando que su rostro volteara violentamente a un costado, al tiempo que probaba el salado sabor de su sangre.

-¡Oh Dios! –suspiró suavemente Akane, al tiempo que se secaba el labio con la mano y observaba la ventana. –Acabas de cometer un gran error.

Él sólo sonrió con malignidad, pero antes de que alcanzara a dar un paso en su dirección, sintió más que vio el gran objeto que se le venía encima y que hizo estallar en miles de pedazos afilados el cristal de la ventana. Ella, que se había arrojado a un rincón cubriéndose el rostro, apenas si tuvo tiempo de incorporarse y arrojarse sobre la espalda del desquiciado muchacho para impedir que cometiera un asesinato.

* * *

Era la hora de la merienda, y los chicos se ocupaban tranquilamente de sus alimentos charlando en pequeños corrillos. Al fondo, la chica vestida con el uniforme masculino permanecía solitaria, removiendo distraídamente su colación, al tiempo que miraba por la ventana y suspiraba. Era cierto que mantenía relaciones cordiales con todos, al fin y al cabo, eran sus mejores clientes, pero como toda su energía siempre se había enfocado en el joven de la trenza, no tenía más amigos, y en el fondo esto había generado cierta animosidad hacia ella, ya que todos ahí eran incondicionales de Akane Tendo. Suspiró: ¿Qué siempre tenía que ser la piedra en su zapato? Mientras pensaba en esto se oyó un tremendo estruendo, al tiempo que una de las paredes desaparecía y por la abertura se perfilaba la curvilínea figura de siempre, cargada con su ración de ramen:

-¡Ni hao! ¡Traer rico plato para airen! –luego del primer sobresalto, cada uno volvió a lo suyo, aquello también era rutina.

-Olvídalo Shampoo, no está aquí –dijo la cocinera desanimada, como si contestara a sus pensamientos anteriores.

-¿Cómo no estar? ¿Acaso airen enfermo? –parpadeó desubicada.

-Sí, pero de lo de siempre –contestó con tono de mofa: -Raptaron a Akane.

-Pero a fin de que ese rico manjar no se desperdicie… -empezó Daisuke esperanzado, al tiempo que se acercaba con lentitud a la caja de entregas, la chica lo esquivó sin verlo y se acercó a la castaña, frunciendo el ceño:

-¿Qué pasar?

-Lo de siempre, que más quieres que te explique. Por cierto, ¿tiene una poción que no quieres que alguien más lo coma? –dijo, señalando la caja con sorna. La otra frunció aún más el ceño, alejando la caja como para sacarla de conversación. Al oírlas, los hambrientos muchachos desaparecieron como por ensalmo: a todos les gustaba el ramen de los amazonas, pero nadie quería esclavizarse por él.

-¿Acaso salir del país o algo? –prosiguió la joven china, molesta de no ver al objeto de su adoración.

-No, es sólo un diez minutos a lo sumo.

-¿Entonces? –ante la pregunta, la otra sólo la miró en silencio, con intención, hasta que la pelimorada enrojeció de furia y se fue maldiciendo en su lengua natal. La cocinera de okonomiyaki volvió a perder su mirada en la lejanía, al tiempo que suspiraba.

La otra iba desquitando su furia por el camino, la primera cincuentena de veces se había preocupado e ido a ayudar, después de todo, le debía algo a los Tendo, que la alimentaron y la acogieron cuando llegó a Japón, a pesar de sus intenciones homicidas. E incluso sirvió de apoyo de vez en cuando, si el oponente era de cuidado, si se iban lejos o a un sitio peligroso o eran muchos, pero la verdad es que ya hace tiempo que la rutina esa la había empezado a sacar de sus casillas, y es que en los dos años que llevaba en el país, y para el caso, en toda su vida, la única vez que algún galán la había raptado para hacerla su esposa, fue cuando Maomorín, el gato-demonio la había atrapado en el templo aquel, y nada más. ¿Qué pasaba con esos idiotas? ¡Con esos pretendidos príncipes, guerreros, jefes poderosos! ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que ella era la gran Shampoo, prácticamente una princesa amazona, la más bella, fuerte, hábil y graciosa que había?

Llegó al restaurante y le dio un buen golpe a Mousse por abalanzársele, ese inútil ni siquiera tenía las agallas para intentarlo, nunca la había robado, o dado una poción o algo, ¡cobarde! Si lo hiciera, entonces él vendría corriendo a rescatarla, y se preocuparía por ella y capaz que se interesara por ella, como cuando dejó de prestarle atención y fue tras ella. ¡Sí, eso era! Conseguiría a alguien, tendría que pagarle u ofrecerle algo valioso, o tal vez la abuela consintiera en disfrazarse… de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba y al levantar la vista al espejo y contemplar su hermosura, lo golpeó haciendo añicos el cristal. Akane no tenía que contratar a nadie. Para el caso, incluso sus compañeros sólo se fijaban en la amazona y le coqueteaban si la otra no estaba presente. Nadie la había retado, nadie la había esperado arma en la mano para que saliera con él si perdía, como lo habían hecho con la heredera Tendo, aún a pesar de Ranma, y ella sabía que todos conocían su ley y a lo que la obligaba. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso sería cierto que la torpe pequeñaja y bruta era mejor? Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

-Ranma, bájame. En verdad que puedo caminar… –el chico prosiguió cargándola en su espalda como si no la hubiera oído. Aún no se le pasaba la rabia contra el miserable aquel que se había atrevido con su Akane, y estaba molesto de que ella no le hubiera permitido matarlo como quería. Para colmo, cada vez que veía su labio partido recordaba todo y sus intenciones homicidas volvían a él. Ni siquiera cuando el imbécil de Mikado lo había besado se había enfadado tanto. Más valía que hoy no se le atravesara nadie en el camino porque no respondía.

Al ver el derechazo que el plasta ése le había dado a la chica, toda su alma de hielo se había disuelto como un cubo que se queda expuesto al sol de verano, sólo que su paso de frío a caliente había durado fracción de segundo y le había sacado la mierda a golpes a ese miserable.

Pero al final, había terminado haciendo todo lo que ella quería, una vez más, y habían esperado a la policía alertada por los vecinos, que a pesar de estar curados de espanto con las andanzas de ellos, al ver involucradas armas de fuego habían perdido su impasibilidad habitual y tomado sus teléfonos, y ellos terminaron haciendo las denuncias pertinentes, de modo que entre él y ese maldito maricón se alzaba la ley y un montón de policías inocentes. ¡Mierda! ¡Pensar que por menos había asesinado a Saffrón! Sí, porque si Akane había terminado en peligro de muerte había sido finalmente por una serie de circunstancias desafortunadas y no por una acción directa de aquel ser, que si no y divinidad aparte, no hubiera vivido para contarlo ¡Maldito fuera ése también y toda la prole de malnacidos que querían arrebatarle su tesoro!

Ni si quiera el hecho de haber sido más rápido, diestro y listo que nueve sicarios armados lo habían logrado aplacar:

_Todo había ido perfecto hasta ese momento, se preparó, ordenó su mente, enfrió su cuerpo y su alma, y se lanzó al combate, de un gran salto, cayendo al medio del escenario, por así decirlo, con inefable gracia, sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba, como la más perfecta visión de belleza femenina, encandilando de esta manera a los ingenuos ésos, que no tuvieron así tiempo de reaccionar cuando veloz como el rayo empezó a repartir golpes de puño y patadas buscando entorpecer a la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos, aumentando así sus posibilidades de salir con vida y rescatar a su amada. Tomados por sorpresa y acosados por dolorosos impactos en diferentes y sensibles puntos, el caos se apoderó de los antagonistas, que tal y como se lo esperaba, empezaron a disparar sin control, acertándose entre sí, mientras él como se dedicaba a ejecutar aquellos movimientos ancestrales que llevara aprendiendo toda su vida sin pensar, la mente en blanco, solo fluir, como el agua, imparable, invencible, en todos lados a la vez, en un ritmo incomprensible para aquellos que tenían la mala suerte de contemplarlo e intentaban estúpidamente oponerse. No se puede detener a la corriente, al río, a la tormenta. En cuestión de segundos, o una eternidad (el tiempo perdía sentido en el combate y se hacía infinito), hasta que todo acabó y sólo quedaron los cuerpos doloridos y sangrantes de aquellos que habían osado contender con él. Estaba tan orgulloso de su actuación contra aquel imposible, que se dio el tiempo de cambiar de cuerpo con su botellita de etiqueta roja con una gran C para enfrentar con fiereza al desgraciado que había intentado arrebatarle a su mujer, cuando vio lo que ocurría dentro del lugar abandonado y todo su control se fue a la mierda… _

-Ranma…

-¡Cállate Akane! Ahora no, ¿quieres?

* * *

Ukyo se miraba en el espejo como tantas veces, tratando de verse con los ojos de un extraño. La verdad es que pese a su indumentaria hombruna, nada podía quitarle lo agraciado de su rostro, lo parejo de su piel, su gracia elástica, y cuando decidía lucirla, lo encantador de su figura. ¿Por qué entonces sólo había conseguido conquistar a un kunoichi y a un idiota con manía de disfrazarse de objetos, que para colmo ostentaban más feminidad que ella? Cierto era que la vez que decidió lucir el uniforme de chica, había logrado apartar la atención de los muchachos de su preciosa Akane, si incluso el plomo de Kuno había tratado de cortejarla. Sí, había sido un gran triunfo, salvo por el hecho de que a quien estaba más interesada en impresionar no se había fijado en lo absoluto, y para el caso, nunca se daba por aludido en sus insinuaciones de compartir el lecho.

Además, una vez que pasó la novedad, los chicos volvieron a su obsesión habitual por la peliazul, lo que no dejaba de crisparle los nervios, por que le parecía que tanta atención era del todo inmerecida. ¡Por Dios! Pase que era una chica muy bonita, pero estaba parada en una montaña de defectos que a su juicio, se llevaban todo el encanto de esa carita de niña al tacho de la basura. ¿Por qué el idiota de Ranma no podía darse cuenta de ello y ver lo verdaderamente valioso en ella? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de todo lo que tenía para entregarle? No hablemos sólo de su rostro, su cuerpo, sus habilidades en la cocina y las artes marciales muy superiores a las de su rival, si no lo más importante: ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que había estado a punto de recibirlo sin pedirle cosa alguna a cambio cuando sufrió por la moxa debilitante de Happosai? ¡Él no hubiera tenido que hacer absolutamente nada! Ella estaba dispuesta a cocinar para él, a mantenerlo, a tener a sus hijos, sólo con que él permaneciera junto a ella. Incluso se había conformado con el papel de concubina cuando lo de la salsa de los diez años. ¡Maldición!

Y ahora, no podía pasar por alto el cambio operado en su amado, sabía que algo pasaba entre Akane y él, y le dolía en el alma, pero se decía que tal vez era lo mejor. Así, saciado su deseo, llegaría el momento en que la vería tal como era y se hartaría de la patosa, pudiendo finalmente reconocerla y quedarse con ella, con Ukyo. Dijeran lo que dijeran, ella fue su primera prometida, más allá de un frío trato entre padres, o las estúpidas leyes de un pueblo semicivilizado, ella lo conoció a él, a su alma pura y hermosa, y se enamoró, llevando ese amor en su pecho por doce largos años, sin olvidar jamás esos hermosos ojos azules que cautivaran su corazón de niña.

Sí, estaba segura, las cosas inexorablemente acabarían así, no podía ser de otra manera: Dios premiaría su constancia y tesón, pero sobre todo, su fiel y amante corazón, que jamás se había desviado de su propósito: ¡Ser la esposa de Ranma Saotome y respirar y vivir sólo para que él pudiera ser feliz!

Mientras se decía esto, grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Pronto estos malos ratos solo serían un recuerdo olvidado, ¡iban a ser tan, tan felices!

* * *

Claro que no duró mucho en prisión, si bien sus antecedentes habían quedado irremediablemente manchados, su gran fortuna y las conexiones de su familia lograron que su estadía a la sombra durara como dos horas. Lapso en el cual tuvo tiempo de meditar que si bien se había dado el gusto de hacerlo todo al estilo del árabe, al final lo único infalible y seguro eran los viejos métodos, de modo que armado con esta convicción se encaminó al sitio donde moraban los actores de su pequeño drama.

Cuando llegó al dojo y encontró a la familia reunida dando cuenta de sus magros alimentos, sólo rió del coraje del muchacho, que al divisarlo enrojeció de ira al tiempo que sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus órbitas. La muchacha entró en acción nuevamente para contenerlo, al tiempo que le gritaba:

-¿Qué acaso no te bastó con lo de esta tarde? ¡Mejor te vas antes de que deje que Ranma se de el gusto usando tu pellejo como saco de entrenamiento! –el chico soltó un bufido medio animal al que sólo contestó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se dirigía a quien sabía era el cabeza de familia.

-Yo sólo vine a hablar de negocios con el señor de la casa, que entiendo que es usted, Soun Tendo, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere conmigo, si se puede saber? -inquirió el cabeza de familia intrigado. Habitualmente su futuro yerno era bastante enojón, pero nunca a ese grado.

-Pues que ha llegado a mi conocimiento que durante años ha tenido una situación financiera precaria, que esperaba subsanar con la llegada de sus huéspedes, cosa que ha sido al revés, y que arrastra una gran deuda –mientras lo Saotome y los Tendo se miraban con expresiones incómodas, el tipo hizo un gesto y uno de sus vendados ayudantes se acercó dejando a la vista una maleta llena de billetes a la vista de la familia, cosa que llenó de estupor a los presentes, haciendo relucir los ojos de la chica de cortos cabellos castaños. –La cual podría quedar ampliamente cancelada si me concede usted la mano de su hija menor.

-¡Mi dulce hija siempre ha sido tan afortunada! -aulló Soun enloquecido a la vista de aquella solución a sus problemas monetarios.

-¡Papá! -aulló su hija a su vez.

-¡Tendo! –gritaron a la vez Nodoka y su amigo de entrenamiento. Se acobardó ante las furiosas miradas, por lo que reculó para decir:

-Aunque ella ya está prometida, si bien tengo otras dos hijas hermosas y educadas que… -ante esto, Kasumi retrocedió contrariada, al tiempo que Nabiki se acercó sonriente.

-Lo siento, pero mi oferta es sólo por Akane, quien por cierto se merece algo más de lo que este pobre pájaro puede ofrecerle -prosiguió inexorable.

-Pues la verdad es que Akane siempre se ha mecido una vida de princesa… -contestó el patriarca, tragando con dificultad a la vista de todo ese dinero, más del que nuca hubiera visto. El súbito bufido de un furibundo Ranma, que a duras penas lograba contenerse, le devolvió algo de razón, eso y el ceño de una Nodoka que aferraba su katana.

-¡Yo no quiero una vida de princesa, y menos con ése! –rabió la afectada, escupiendo con desprecio la última frase.

-Además, supongo que no es importante que este sádico bastardo haya tenido la intención de someter a Akane a golpes, ¿verdad? Y que ése vaya a ser el destino de cualquiera que se convierta en su mujer –repuso Ranma con sorna. –Ni que se haya atrevido a romperle el labio a ella de un golpe, cosa que hubiera llegado a más si no intervengo a tiempo –ante estas revelaciones, Nabiki retrocedió con disgusto, mientras la expresión semicordial de Soun cambiaba a una letal al saber que ese insensato tipejo se había atrevido a lastimar a su bebé y que aún quería hacerlo más. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al confiarse de los métodos usuales, después de todo, había gente que no tenía la más mínima porción de inteligencia. Alcanzó a estremecerse una vez antes de que los guardianes del hogar se lanzaran sobre él y sus hombres para darles una buena tunda.

* * *

Ya se iba todo golpeado, seguido por sus aporreados hombres, esos descarados habían tenido la desfachatez de meter mano en su valija y tomado parte de su contenido por _concepto de reparación,_ ¡malditos! ¡Debían repararle a él la paliza que le habían dado! ¡Ya vería la forma de arreglarlos...! Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando sintió que le llamaban la atención. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con la chica de cortos cabellos castaños llamándolo, se acercó con suspicacia.

-¿Que quieres?

-Decirte que te equivocaste de chica, cuando elegiste a Akane como blanco -él la miro con molestia, no estaba para aguantarse sermones después de todo lo que le había tocado padecer. Antes de que alcanzara a dar la media vuelta, ella prosiguió: -Solo te ha faltado quien te señalara la correcta -se volvió a verla, observándola con insultante ironía de pies a cabeza, en verdad que era muy guapa, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Y tú por supuesto, sabes quién es la apropiada? –dijo con sorna, contento de poder descargar su despecho en alguien de esa familia.

-Así es -prosiguió impertérrita-. Existe en la ciudad una joven muy hermosa, una princesa extranjera, también prometida a Ranma y disputada a éste por un temible guerrero, maestro en una terrible técnica secreta, y que está bajo el arbitrio de la más inexorable ley... -ya le había tomado la medida al pichón, por lo que le hablaba en estos términos.

-¿¡Cuál!? ¿¡Qué dice esa ley!? -explotó sin poderse contener. Ante esto, la joven extendió su mano en un gesto fácilmente comprendido por aquel: ¡Por fin alguien que hablaba su idioma! Rápidamente abrió el maletín y extrajo un fajo de billetes que le alcanzó a la muchacha.

-La ley dice que solo el guerrero que la derrote en combate será digno de ser su consorte -casi le daba pena el tipo, casi. Entonces recordó el rostro golpeado de su hermana y la cólera de Ranma, quien rara vez se enojaba así por algo y llegó a la conclusión de que esto solo se lo había buscado. Cuando se disponía a irse, le deslizó: -¿Qué no te interesa saber donde vive esa princesa, cómo se llama y cómo es el guerrero que la custodia?

El tipo solo sonrió. Ahora todo encajaba, si el guerrero tenía más de una prometida, entonces se explicaba su error. ¡Ahora podría cumplir con su destino! Esta vez la suma que extrajo fue lo bastante considerable para hacer brillar los ojos de ella.

* * *

Esperaba la hora de su cita nocturna con impaciencia, no podía estarse quieta, y el saber que Ranma seguramente estaría igual la ponía peor. Le preocupaba que incapaz de controlarse, acudiera a su cuarto y como quien dice "dejara los hechos al descubierto". Estaba en eso cuando sintió un ruido conocido en su ventana y corrió a abrirla.

-¡P-Chan! -exclamó complacida, abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su querida mascota. Le llamaba la atención que no hubiera crecido un poco en esos dos años, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser enano o alguna raza así, por lo que lo dejo pasar. Lo que sí era seguro, es que era el mismo, imposible confundir esos enormes ojos castaños que la miraban con devoción. Le dio un beso en el hocico que lo dejó grogui y lo depositó en la cama sonriendo y acariciando sus orejitas. ¡Era tan encantador!

-Te quedas aquí, P-Chan, calladito. Yo volveré un poco más tarde -le dijo, al tiempo que salía, temerosa de hacer esperar más al artista marcial. El pequeñito sólo asintió mansamente, después de ese beso, lo que ella quisiera.

Esa noche el encuentro de los amantes fue aun más apasionado de lo habitual. A ninguno le parecía tener suficiente, y es que en la ansiedad que les había generado el temor por la seguridad del otro, ambos buscaban en aquella reafirmación de vida constatar que el ser querido se encontraba a salvo, de la manera más primitiva y a la vez vital que existía. Akane trataba en vano sofocar los sonidos de un desaforado Ranma, mientras que mal podía contenerse a sí misma, y en el estado emocional en que se encontraba, esto terminó de hartar al muchacho:

-¡Mierda Akane! ¡Si no querías que se enteraran mejor te hubieras quedado en tu cuarto! -le espetó, al tiempo que se desprendía de ella y se apartaba dándole la espalda furioso. Esa noche, sus urgencias físicas palidecían ante las emocionales y ya hace tiempo que el detalle del silencio lo venía molestando, haciendo explosión gracias a todo lo ocurrido ese día. Ella, que ya se lo veía venir, suspiró mentalmente, pero se hizo la desentendida. No era algo que le apeteciera hablar hoy y para el caso, nunca.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Sabes bien que no solo quería venir, lo necesitaba -al tiempo que le acariciaba y besaba la espalda.

-¡Ya basta Akane, no juegues conmigo! –la conminó, volteándose súbitamente y agarrándole las manos con firmeza-. ¡Ya estoy harto de este jueguito del escondite que te ha dado por…!

-Ranma –lo interrumpió con ademán cansino- Ya hemos hablado de esto…

-¡No hemos hablado ni una mierda acerca de nada! –la interrumpió a su vez, en esta ocasión no la dejaría salirse con la suya: -¡Siempre te sales por la tangente o me dejas con la palabra en la boca o me distraes, pero nunca hemos hablado de nada!

-¡Está bien hablemos entonces! –exclamó furibunda cubriéndose con la sábana, no hacía falta mucho para encontrarle las cosquillas a ella. Hablarían, pero de seguro que no le iba a gustar el tema, él se creía con derechos de reprocharle cosas, pero ella sabía que en el orden de las culpas ese cretino encabezaba la lista: -¡Hablemos de cómo alguien en los tiempos que corren puede tener cuatro prometidas! ¡Eso sin contar como te beneficias de tus admiradoras! ¿O piensas que no me doy cuenta de cuando te hacen las tareas? ¿Piensas iniciar un culto o te has hecho mormón?

-¿Hasta cuando mierda me vas a salir con esos malditos celos? -él también tenía cosas acumuladas estos años- ¡Sabes bien que nunca he tenido nada con ellas porque no me interesan!

-Pero bien que te dejas querer y hasta tentar, ¿verdad? -le apuntó con un dedo acusatorio- ¿O en verdad crees que soy tan tonta para no notar las veces que se te han ido los ojos detrás de Shampoo?

-¡Mierda, soy humano! -se justificó de la estupidez con que le salía, ¡como si ella nunca hubiera mirado a otro! ¿O se creía que se había olvidado del tipejo ése dueño del hotelucho de las termas que intentó raptarla? ¿O del pretendido novio del lirio blanco cuando Kodachi y ella se dieron por perdidas ante la apostura del zopenco ése? ¡Si hasta había tenido el descaro de intentar consolarlo diciéndole que la belleza no era lo más importante!- ¡Pero que mire no quiere decir que...!

-¿No sientas tus hormonas alborotarse en el proceso? -iba a replicar, pero se lo impidió alzando una mano y prosiguiendo: -De cualquier manera, también te permites ser mimado y atendido, que te alimenten y te cuiden sabiendo lo que sienten por ti.

-¡Cómo se nota que nunca has pasado hambre! -respondió con amargura, defendiendo su pasado-, que nunca anduviste por los caminos mareado y al borde de la inanición como para ir a rechazar...

-¿Y a la mierda como me sienta yo? -rió incrédula- ¿Sabes cómo me llamarían, tú el primero, si hiciera lo mismo? –frunció el ceño bastante cabreado de sólo pensarla comportándose así-. Además, sé que no soy una gran cocinera, pero yo no me encargo de eso aquí y por lo que sé, nunca te ha vuelto a faltar de comer en mi casa. Pero así es más fácil, ¿verdad?

-Da igual, nunca quieres escuchar, no importa que te lo explique mil veces -suspiró vencido, dejándose caer en su futón para mirar el techo, como si allí estuviera la solución al grave caso de cabezadurismo de su novia.

Akane se vistió rápidamente, ya el encanto estaba roto y se quedaba un minuto más ahí temía que los descubrieran por la gran paliza que se moría por darle a ese idiota.

-¡Sí, eso es lo mejor! ¡El mutis de la chica ofendida siempre te sale soberbio Akane! –le espetó con ira el muchacho. ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría dejarlo cuando tenían tantas cosas que resolver? Ella lo miró con fuego en los ojos, lamentablemente no del que él prefería y estaba demasiado molesto para tomarlo como un agradable desafío.

-¡Vete a la mierda Ranma! –le retrucó molesta al tiempo que se levantaba y se encaminaba a la puerta para enfrentarlo con ira mal reprimida, su aura de combate se incrementaba peligrosamente por momentos y temía estallar en cualquier instante: -¡No me pidas que me juegue por ti cuando tan cómodamente descansas en las bondades de tus prometidas! ¡Porque escúchame bien, cretino: no existe un universo en dónde puedas tener un harén y que Akane Tendo forme parte de él! ¿Me has oído? ¡Primero muerta y enterrada que aguantar que tengas tus _planes de contingencia_ por si esto no cuela! –y se marchó de allí hecha una furia, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, reprimiendo visiblemente las ganas de obsequiarle un portazo, no digamos ya un mazazo.

-¡Mierda Akane! ¡Condenada mocosa malcriada, cabezota, idiota y celosa! –se quedó rabiando el artista marcial golpeando con los puños su futón. Mejor se iba al dojo a descargar su ira y deseo frustrado.

Mientras, la condenada cabezota se iba a su habitación hecha un cisco, pero en el estado volátil de sus emociones de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que tristemente aquello le comprobaba una vez más que lo suyo con Ranma era algo imposible, cantidades de cosas los apartaban, principalmente su inseguridad y la indecisión de aquel. Tal vez a fin de cuentas lo mejor era separarse, demasiadas cosas había entre los dos como para olvidarlas y ser felices. Con lágrimas en los ojos llegó a su cuarto, despertando a P-Chan, quién la miro preocupado:

-¡Oh P-Chan! -dijo estrechándolo contra sí- ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo me olvido de él? ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! -normalmente, el animalito no se oponía a una buena sesión de descargos en plan: _¡Odiamos a Ranma!_ Ya que luego averiguaría qué había hecho el muy cretino y se lo cobraría en su pellejo, pero hoy fue muy distinto, y maldijo los afinados sentidos animales que le revelaron que Akane venía de los brazos de él. Podía oler su peste en ese cuerpo tan amado, y la dolorosa pero muy clara esencia de la intimidad compartida, ella venia de compartir el lecho con su amante, y esa revelación fue como el más cruel golpe a su corazón que podría resistir. Con un grito estrangulado que la asustó mucho, el pequeño porcino emprendió la huida para perderse en la oscuridad: -¿P-Chan? ¡P-Chan, no te vayas! ¡P-Chan! ¡Maldición, que pasa conmigo que hoy todos pasan de mí? -gimió llorando y abrazándose tratando de encontrar consuelo a esa soldad inmensa que crecía en su pecho.

* * *

Nadie supo con exactitud lo que ocurrió en el Neko Hanten, sólo que los vecinos hablaron de un gran escándalo, como si cien demonios hubieran sido soltados allí. Los clientes que alcanzaron a captar algo, solo dicen que vieron entrar a un árabe muy acicalado, con un montón de matones mal encarados, armados y amenazantes, por lo que sabiendo como las gastaban los dueños, salieron huyendo de allí antes que se desatara el infierno. Gritos y maldiciones en japonés, chino y uno en inglés, golpes, gritos de guerra, de armas de fuego y blancas, estruendo de muebles y vajilla rotos, tipos volando por las ventanas y aun los mas desafortunados a través de la pared, un verdadero pandemonio.

Lo que sí supieron fueron tres cosas: la primera, es que el árabe aquel era otra persona cuando salio del local. Nadie sabia con exactitud su destino, pero sacaron las cuentas de que su actitud tiránica no caería en gracia a la matriarca amazona, en cuya historia e idiosincrasia existían una serie de respuestas automáticas frente a un hombre que quisiera lo que él pretendía con su nieta. Pero como a todos les había causado la misma repulsa, nadie quiso ayudarlo, encogiéndose de hombros se dijeron que fuera lo que fuera, se lo había buscado y siguieron con sus vidas.

Lo segundo es que Mousse no paraba de ufanarse por su participación en _la gran batalla, _como le había dado por llamarle a esa _camorra, _como se la nombraba Ranma para hacerlo rabiar, y no dejaba de describir una y otra vez sus brillantes recursos para enfrentar a los secuaces armados que pretendían arrebatarle a su diosa, hasta que los hartaba y lo mandaban a volar.

Lo tercero que supieron, es que desde ese día Shampoo se puso aún más insoportable que lo usual. Tenía a todo el mundo hasta más arriba del paracaídas, contándoles el horror que había sufrido cuando ese _monstruo terrible _había tratado de raptarla, y no cesaba de recordarle a Ranma que tenia _el deber de protegerla,_ por que existía el gran peligro de que alguno de esos _salvajes _lograra quitársela, cosa que lo hacia bufar y poner los ojos en blanco. Además, fue con Akane, para burlarse de que la hubieran confundido con ella cuando vinieron a buscarla, porque ya se estaba quedando out, si bien en presencia de Ukyo se acercaba a la peliazul en plan de compinche camaradería, en virtud de sus _crueles experiencias compartidas, _ya que nadie querría robar a una verdadera marimacho como la castaña, cosa que era negada de plano por la heredera Tendo, quien no quería ser parte de esa burla tan cruel. La cocinera solo se encogía de hombros aparentando indiferencia, si bien en soledad sus ojos se empañaban de llanto, porque ya se había estado cuestionando su valor como mujer y la presente circunstancia le ponía el dedo en la llaga. Konatsu, que era testigo de aquello, se veía impotente para consolar a la joven, ya que no se le escapaba que al ser el pretendiente más conocido de la chica y ser tan femenino, le hacia un flaco favor en aquellos momentos, y la idea de marcharse empezaba a cobrar mayor fuerza, ya que le parecía que era más lo que estorbaba que lo que ayudaba.


	7. VII Secretos Develados

_Ante todo, quiero disculparme con quienes han seguido esta historia con tanto entusiasmo y que han esperado con tanta paciencia y buena voluntad, no teman que pretenda dejar la historia, es sólo que algunas partes de la misma me han costado horrores. En segundo lugar, quiero agradecer a mi buena amiga Trekumy por ayudarme a salir del bache creativo en el que estaba, sin ella, hubiera estado empantanada un buen tiempo más. ¡Gracias amiga! ¡Te estás convirtiendo de a poco en una suerte de ángel guardián del portal!_

_Luego de estos descargos, les dejo este capítulo, bastante largo para compensar la ausencia. Espero que su paciencia se vea recompensada con esta nueva entrega y que sea de su agrado._

**VII. Secretos Develados**

El tiempo y la distancia son relativos. Había escuchado aquello en clases y luego en uno de esos aburridos programas televisivos que ella se empeñaba en que viera y que lo hacían dormir. La distancia era relativa. No lo había entendido hasta hoy. La galaxia más cercana estaba a montones de años iluminados. Enviar una sonda a Marte, el planeta vecino, tomaba siete meses, una cosa verdaderamente corta si lo comparamos con que a él le había tomado quince años recorrer Japón y parte de China durante su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, todos sabían que la distancia que separaba a una chica buena y trabajadora como Ukyo de una Kodachi cualquiera, era como de un extremo del universo al otro. Y ninguna de estas distancias exhaustivas podían compararse a la lejanía que tenía ahora con su novia, a pesar de tenerla sentada a su lado en la mesa del desayuno. Suspiró. Akane podía ser tan cabezona… ¿Cómo era posible admirar algo en una persona como una cualidad y en otro momento odiarlo como el peor de los defectos? Supuso que aquello también era relativo. Así como lo era el tiempo. Ya hacía tres días de su _intercambio_ de opiniones y todavía no le hablaba ni le prestaba atención y para él ese lapso se había vuelto una eternidad. ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Lo había malacostumbrado a su cercanía y era una verdadera crueldad de su parte dejarlo ahora abandonado. Suspiró de nuevo, ni siquiera tenía hambre.

-¡Cielos cuñadito! Si sigues suspirando así, vas a tirar todo lo que hay en la mesa –le soltó la típica y sarcástica voz. Él sólo le echó una mirada vinagre a su cuñada antes de abandonar el comedor, no tenía caso seguir allí revolviendo la comida. Tampoco le apetecía ir hacia el colegio en compañía de la señorita "témpano de hielo", prefería caminar un rato solo y reflexionar sobre su situación.

La verdad es que su relación con Akane siempre había sido casi imposiblemente difícil y a veces se preguntaba si no había seguido adelante por puro empecinamiento de ganarle a ese mundo que parecía querer separarlos a toda costa. Seguro que la amaba, pero a veces ese amor de rosas y corazones se transformaba en agonía y desesperación, no hablemos ya cuando se veía atacado por los celos, ese maldito monstruo de ojos verdes que clavaba su dentado garfio en su corazón y sus entrañas, llenando de bilis su garganta desde que la conoció. ¿Se ahorraría un montón de problemas si la dejaba? Sí, claro que sí, pero anda a explicarle eso a su testarudo corazón, quien había decidido permanecer obstinadamente en las pequeñas manos de la heredera Tendo y de allí nadie lo sacaba. Sería más tolerable cortarse un brazo que perder a su prometida. ¡Pequeña marimacho, fea e idiota!

Distraído como estaba en estas cavilaciones sólo sintió la amenaza cuando estaba casi encima de él en forma de un ki oscuro y pesado que se le hacía muy familiar pero que de cualquier manera lo sorprendió, porque nunca lo había visto de tal intensidad y magnitud…

-Eres un desgraciado, Ranma, un maldito más allá de toda redención… -la voz era matizada por un tono tan tenebroso y la imagen distorsionada por aquellas pavorosas lenguas de energía concordaba de tal manera, que por un momento el heredero Saotome se dejó llevar por el miedo instintivo a lo diabólicamente sobrenatural, hasta que notó que debajo de ese ki de inframundo estaba una figura conocida.

-¿Ryoga? –dijo el descolocado muchacho, buscando encajar la imagen que tenía del eterno extraviado con el macabro espécimen que tenía delante

-¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡Es que acaso no hay nada sagrado para ti, infeliz! –le recriminó aún con voz sorda: -¿No te conmovió su dulzura, no te destrozó su pureza? ¿Pero qué clase de animal eres? –gesticulaba completamente fuera de sí- ¡Malnacido! –gritó esto último mientras se le iba encima como una tromba…

* * *

Akane no estaba en su mejor momento tampoco, mientras iba al instituto reflexionaba sobre su situación (últimamente sólo podía pensar en ello) y lo peor es que no contaba con el apoyo de su sensei en esto, porque cuando se había enterado del pleito, se había puesto como loco a vociferar que había complicado las cosas y que era por su culpa y que debía arreglar todo. Esto la había llevado a sospechar acerca de que si toda la amistad y el apoyo del amazona no habían sido más bien una fachada, que ocultaba el oscuro propósito de eliminar a su mayor rival, por el simple recurso de casarlo con ella. Suspiró entristecida, diciéndose que si ese era el caso, pues bien, no importaba demasiado, porque por su parte, sí había dado una amistad sincera y recibido apoyo y muchas risas por parte de aquél, y como le decía su mamá de pequeña: _"Akane, uno no pierde lo que da sinceramente de corazón, son los otros los que lo desperdician",_ de modo que si él había malgastado sus sentimientos de camaradería y respeto, pues era un asunto de él, ella no se arrepentía de nada.

Y sobre su prometido… tal vez en serio había llegado el fin, tal vez solo eso era lo que le había sido concedido de felicidad, porque, ¿Cuánto más le permitirían las otras antes de reclamarlo con alguna de esas sucias tretas que ella se resistía a utilizar? ¡Qué fácil le sería reclamarlo como suyo con ese pagaré de amor por su honra perdida! Si tuviera menos escrúpulos y amor propio podría ir donde su padre y contarle que _necesitaba_ realizar una boda lo más pronto posible, por si las dudas estaba en algún estado _interesante,_ ya que por más precauciones que se tomaran, nunca podía estarse cien por ciento segura… Y listo, no necesitaría más y él no se negaría. ¿Pero qué clase de relación, de matrimonio sería aquella? Algo así repugnaba a su corazón y a su orgullo, y se preguntaba como es que las otras no reculaban en nada ante semejante bajeza. Pero a pesar de estas amargas reflexiones, su terco corazón se resistía a pensar en el final, él también se veía triste, quizás aun tenían un pequeño espacio, o… _"Tal vez, este es todo el tiempo que he tenido para amarte…"_ Se dijo con tristeza, mientras sus ojos empezaban a inundarse una vez más. _"¡Basta, basta!_ –mientras se secaba esas inoportunas lágrimas- _¡Ya basta!"_

_

* * *

_

-¡Ya basta Ryoga! ¡Termina de calmarte de una vez! –gritó el artista marcial de trenza, con la camisa hecha jirones y lleno de polvo por la pelea. Su desquiciado oponente no había dejado de enviarle shishihokodan tan enormes que temía que abrieran un hoyo y sumieran a la ciudad en un cráter.

-¡Me calmaré cuando dejes de respirar, bastardo! –gritó fuera de sí para arremeter nuevamente contra él, como si su camisa roja fuera un blanco que se le agitara en frente de ese toro embravecido.

-¿Se puede saber de qué me acusas ahora? –siempre era así con él: pegar primero, explicarse después.

-¡Qué cara! –espetó furioso haciendo otro amago de partirlo en dos con las manos- ¡Ya sé que profanaste a Akane! ¡La has deshonrado! –al oírlo, la cólera embargó al normalmente templado muchacho, quien arremetió con un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-¡¿Y por qué mierda tienes que meterte tú en nuestras cosas?! –el otro quedó estupefacto, tanto por las palabras como por la actitud de su rival: ciertamente, no tenía por costumbre reconocerle nada, sobre todo si se trataba de ella. Al pensar en la chica de sus sueños, tembló de cólera.

-¡Me meto por que Akane no está sola! ¡Tiene quien la defienda y por cierto que lo haré! –fintó hacia la izquierda para hundir su puño en el vientre del otro a su derecha.

-¡Quien está para defenderla soy yo Ryoga, como siempre! –agregó con voz ronca y mortecina, estaba tan enfadado que ni sintió el impacto- ¡No toleraré más tu intervención! ¿Me oyes? ¡Demasiado tiempo he aguantado tus tonterías y ahora en verdad te crees con derecho para opinar!

-¡Pues qué pena que te moleste, porque seguiré haciéndolo! –prosiguió indignado:- ¡Sobre todo ahora! Me pregunto, ¿qué diría su padre si supiera que abusaste de ella?

-¡Estaría feliz y organizaría una boda en tiempo récord! –respondió harto- ¡Vería todos sus sueños realizados cuando empezáramos a llenar el dojo de niños! Además (aunque no te incumbe y sólo para que dejes de esparcir tonterías), ¡yo no abusé de ella! Al contrario de _otros,_ ¡Yo no me meto de rodón a su cama! ¡Espero una invitación!

-¿Qué? –completamente descolocado y perdiendo todo su empuje.

-Lo que oyes: Akane y yo tenemos una relación, no otra cosa, y sólo estamos esperando terminar la secundaria para casarnos –faroleó. Nada más lejos de ello por el momento, pero ya lo arreglaría después.

-¡No es cierto! –prosiguió tercamente tratando de desmentir a su rival: -¡Cuando volvió a su cuarto aquella noche, lloraba y te maldecía!

-¡Así que estabas en su cuarto como P-Chan, maldito! –esta vez sí que hizo un serio intento de lastimar al descarado, que se atrevía a abusar de la ingenuidad y dulzura de su novia- ¡Esa fue la última vez cerdo!

-¡La vi llorar Ranma, tú le hiciste daño! –insistió enajenado.

-¡Jamás le tocaría un pelo de su cabeza Ryoga, y lo sabes! Tuvimos una discusión, eso es todo, y gracias por advertirme –prosiguió con voz cargada de ironía-, le compraré algo lindo, unas flores y la invitaré a pasear para pedirle perdón, como hacen todos los tipos con sus novias…

-¡No te creo nada! –retrucó con voz sorda y desesperada.

-Me da igual –el joven de badana moteada hizo una pausa: su rival se veía tan convencido que lo hacía dudar. ¿Es posible que alguien tan puro y virginal como Akane hubiera consentido en…? Ni siquiera podía decirlo del nudo que se le formaba en la garganta. Pero había estado dispuesta a casarse con él, ¿verdad? Entonces… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No iba a creer eso hasta no probarlo a ciencia cierta!

-Te estaré observando, Ranma, y si compruebo que lo que me dices es mentira… -dejó la amenaza en el aire.

-¡Lo único que vas a comprobar es mi puño en tu maldito hocico si te acercas nuevamente a ella P-Chan! ¡Akane es mía! –le soltó fuera de sí. Ahora menos que nunca iba a soportar que el muy cretino se hiciera ilusiones con su chica y tratara de disputársela, no ahora que era suya-. ¡Mi prometida, mi novia, mi compañera, mi mujer! Y no permitiré que te sigas aprovechando de su ingenuidad así, ¿me oyes maldito? ¡Te voy a hacer puré si te veo rondarla de nuevo!

-¿Con qué autoridad? –retribuyó siempre terco el muchacho de amarillo, incapaz de dejar ir sus esperanzas de ese amor solitario y silencioso.

-¡Con la que ella me dio al entregarse a mí! -retrucó Ranma, mortalmente serio, el otro hizo una mueca de dolor, pero el chico de trenza siguió impertérrito: ya no era momento de andarse con sutilezas con ese imbécil. –Ella es mía Ryoga, y yo cuido lo mío.

-Lo veremos –respondió el otro en el mismo tono. Por un momento, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, luego, el eterno peregrino reinició su marcha.

Por unos instantes, el heredero Saotome sopesó la idea de rematar a su rival antes de que les acarreara más problemas a él y sobre todo a su prometida, pues estaba visto que las razones no servían de nada con el chico perdido. Suspiró y bajó el puño que tenía preparado, era demasiado blando para eso. Ya lo vería cuando fuera el momento, y al lado de su novia le dejaría todo claro al cerdo, sólo esperaba que no destrozara demasiadas cosas y que no hiciera sufrir a la chica con sus idioteces, porque era evidente que él debería luchar contra su desdicha, cuando viera sus ilusiones desmoronarse a sus ojos. Lo miró con pena, ciertamente, era una situación en la que nunca querría verse: no correspondido por Akane.

* * *

¡Maldito cerdo descarado! Por su culpa llegó tarde y tuvo que esperar 15 minutos en el pasillo, con aquellos sempiternos baldes que lo tenían más que harto. Lo peor es que Akane solía imaginar las peores cosas cuando se retrazaba así, ¡mierda! Bueno, por lo menos había podido cambiarse y asearse un poco, gracias a su previsión guardaba una muda para casos de emergencia en su casillero _(que para su desgracia utilizaba casi todos los días)._ ¡Mierda! ¿Cambiaría esto alguna vez? Tal vez, cuando fuera mayor y orgulloso padre, entonces podría joder a sus críos por todos los líos en que se meterían, mientras él descansaría tranquilamente en el dojo al lado de Akane. Sí, esa era una perspectiva que le agradaba mucho, pensó con una sonrisa tonta. Entró a la sala, para aburrirse como siempre.

-…y quiero que escojan uno de los textos de literatura universal –decía en ese momento la profe Hinako- que hay en el carrito, para que me den su análisis y puedan subir así sus lamentables promedios… -la última frase se la dedicó a él, sin demasiado disimulo y con el ceño fruncido.

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Un jodido libro! Por un momento consideró la alternativa de siempre y dejar que la dulce Sakura o la tierna Hiyori hicieran su tarea, incluso cuando se volteó a verlas, ellas le sonrieron esperanzadas de ser escogidas, después de todo, eran las más confiables y sólo se conformaban con una sonrisa y un sincero "gracias", mientras suspiraban emocionadas porque les dirigiera la palabra, al contrario de la gran mayoría que pretendía una cita, un beso, una confesión de amor eterno. ¡Bah! ¡Como si no supieran que ya estaba lo suficientemente comprometido con demasiadas mujeres como para agenciarse más problemas! ¡Cómo si no notaran que solo había una chica que le interesaba y que ahora lo ignoraba estudiadamente! ¡… marimacho fea y gorda! Después de esta imprecación mental respiró mas aliviado. La verdad es que había veces que tenía ganas de pedirle el mazo prestado a Akane, para estamparlo en su cabeza dura y recalcitrante. Después se lo devolvería con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento. Bueno, al menos era una fantasía agradable, por que en la realidad se tiraría de la Torre de Tokio antes de ponerle un dedo encima a la pequeña idiota…

-¡Idiota! –le soltó molesto y siseante al oído. Ella lo escuchó, por que se envaró entera para volver después a su exagerada indiferencia, ¡qué cretina más grande! ¡Cómo le quemaba que no lo tomara en cuenta! ¡Y ella lo sabía la muy…! Bueno, había que poner manos en ello. Y de seguro no ayudaría a su causa el que sus compañeras le hicieran el trabajo, de modo que tendría que elegir un libro a conciencia para no tener después un lío en las manos, porque dudaba que la marimacho fuera a ayudarlo.

Mirando con desconfianza el carrito, como si en cualquier momento los textos fueran a saltar sobre él para atacarlo a traición, se dispuso a revolverlos con un estremecimiento, como si estuviera tocando algo asqueroso. ¡Qué lástima que no le permitieran analizar un manga! ¡Eso sí que se le daría muy bien! Pero ni esperanzas de mencionarlo siquiera, porque se burlarían de él y lo castigarían. Mmmm… "Dios vuelve en una Harley",**1** ¡Pft! ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Típico de esos gaijines descocados! ¡Promocionaban sus marcas incluso con lo más sagrado!; "El Sabueso de los Baskerville",**2** ¿un perro? ¡Bah!; "El Diario de Ana Frank",**3** para niñitas…; "Crónicas Marcianas",**4** demasiado foráneo; "Niñas Malas, Mujeres Perversas",**5** lo apartó de inmediato, lo último que quería leer era sobre Kodachis; "El Perfume",**6** ¡qué libro más marica!; "Las Preciosas Ridículas",**7** por ahí le iría mal, porque había que leer el análisis en clases y Akane le pegaría con el mazo a la mitad de la disertación; "Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces",**8** su papá; "Gargantúa y Pantagruel",**9** su papá y su suegro; "Mujercitas",**10** Ryoga y Mousse; "Nada Menos que Todo un Hombre",**11** Akane; "El Idiota",**12** Kuno; "El Fantasma de Canterville",**13** Gosunkugi; "Comedia de Equivocaciones",**14** ¡la historia de su vida…! ¡Puta madre! ¿Es que no había ningún libro decente por allí? El chico que empujaba el carrito y esperaba que se decidiera, le puso mala cara por el desastre que había armado revolviendo los textos sin ningún cuidado. Con una mirada envenenada, le arrojó un pequeño ejemplar al pecho y siguió hasta el próximo alumno, tratando de acomodar los desperdigados volúmenes.

¿Pero qué se había creído ese…? Se enfadó cuando vio de qué se trataba, tenía toda la apariencia de un libro infantil, delgadito, con dibujitos y todo, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Akane apartaba la suya a toda prisa, intentando esfumar la pequeña sonrisa de su boca, ya que no el brillo divertido de sus ojos. Bueno, ¡qué más daba! Al menos no le tomaría una eternidad y ella no se molestaría con él porque alguien más hiciera su labor, incluso él podría con ese libro. Lo guardó en su bolso. Además, hasta le sonaba simpático: "El Principito".15

* * *

Finalmente, el día tan esperado en la ciudad llegó: ya que Akane había nacido el tres de mayo, y Ranma el cinco,16 las familias habían acordado hacer una celebración para ambos el día cuatro, como todos los años, si bien los pretendientes no se privaban de hacer una diferencia los días pertinentes (como destacando el día especial y exclusivo de sus amores que por una desgraciada casualidad debían celebrar un día que no les correspondía). Más de una vez la heredera Tendo había pensado que quizás aquello era una indicación del destino, como que se empeñaba en juntarlos, y para lo cual, ambos debían dar un paso hacia un punto, desde sus respectivos caminos, para encontrarse al medio. ¿Serían capaces de ponerse de acuerdo y hacerlo? Una relación no podía llevarse a término si sólo una de las partes se obstinaba en avanzar y luchar por salir adelante, eso era lo que no entendían las chicas y lo que ella exigía.

Ajeno a estas reflexiones, Ranma estaba muy contento de haber podido llevar a cabo su cometido y comprado el regalo perfecto para ella. Había ahorrado mucho, había sido duro para él privarse de sus comilonas, y debió hacer multitud de encargos y sobre todo, mantenerse lejos de la férula de Nabiki, para que ésta no le vaciara los bolsillos de lo que tan duramente le había costado ganar. Pero gracias a la participación de Hiroshi y Daisuke, que le ayudaron a encontrar algunos trabajillos part-time, pudo reunir la suma y ahora no podía sentirse más contento, mientras escondía el objeto en su lugar más secreto.

Akane, por su parte, se las había visto coloradas para encontrar el presente remotamente adecuado para el chico, su vida espartana de luchador, acostumbrado a andar con lo mínimo, hacían que cualquier adorno u objeto que no fuera práctico o esencial fuesen completamente indiferentes para él, cosa que no captaba la tonta de Kodashi, quien siempre trataba de deslumbrarlo con lujos que a él le parecían ridículos. En efecto, el joven era muy sobrio tanto en sus costumbres como en gustos, de modo que no era como si pudiera comprarle alguna lapicera o una agenda o una figura, ni nada por el estilo, no hablemos de algo lindo, tierno y emotivo como un peluche o una camiseta con alguna leyenda. Y si se le ocurría hacerle algo para su uso personal, sólo se ganaría uno de sus típicos _cumplidos_ que la hacían rabiar, como cuando se burló de su bufanda, el muy imbécil, de modo que este año no hizo ni el intento; no era que Mousse le hubiera mostrado algo más de las labores hogareñas, y eso que él tejía muy bien, recordaba la hermosa chalina que le hiciera a la malagradecida de Shampoo y terminara en aquel bodhisattiva, Jizo (que en agradecimiento, tomara la forma de una graciosa versión de la amazona, lo que la hacía reír maliciosamente en privado) ¡Desgraciado, por qué no le enseñaba! Al final, se decidió a reemplazar sus muñequeras de firme tela elástica, por otras más lindas y de material más firme. Hablando con Yuto, el artesano, diseñaron unas de lustroso cuero negro, con la gracia que podían ajustarse por medio de unas tiras de velcro en su interior, de manera que podían adaptarse también a los más delicados antebrazos de Ranko cuando fuera necesario, con lo que estaba muy contenta de sí misma.

-¿Le gustaría que las personalizáramos señorita Akane? –ella consideró cuidadosamente la idea, por un lado sería bonito colocarle la silueta de un caballo al galope o simplemente su nombre, pero le gustaban mucho como habían quedado, perfectamente brillantes y lisas, el cuero tenía un grano muy fino que brillaba al sol, y ya podía imaginar como quedarían en los musculosos antebrazos del muchacho, con su hermosa piel de atrayente color, brillando por el sudor con aquel aroma que la perdía y jadeante… Se le cortó la respiración y al notar la mirada curiosa de Yuto, se ruborizó tanto de que el joven hubiese podido intuir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, que empezó a balbucear como una idiota y a buscar excusas tontas para huir de allí, cuando una pequeña conmoción en la calle le llamó la atención. Al distinguir mejor a los actores, se dio cuenta de que nada menos eran su prometido y esa condenada china descarada, dando uno de sus típicos espectáculos por la calle, la chica completamente pegada a él y restregándosele con un descaro que le provocaba náuseas y unas ganas feroces de matar a veleta ése, sobre todo cuando vio que la muy zorra se inclinaba hacia él para besarlo.

-¡Señorita Akane! ¡Señorita Akane! ¡Por favor! ¡Deje de estrujar mi escultura…! ¡Aaah…! ¡Ya me lo descabezó! –señaló desesperado a la pobre figura de samurai que la muchacha tenía entre sus manos, pero se encogió tembloroso cuando ella se volvió echando chispas hacia él:

-¡Envuélvamelo que también me lo llevo! –le rugió, al tiempo que arrojaba la cabeza del desdichado guerrero sobre su escritorio. Y después le gritó, señalando las muñequeras: -¡Y a esas, las quiero personalizadas! ¡Un gran BAKA en ellas! ¿Me oye? –acto seguido se marchó de allí pisado fuerte, ya las recogería más tarde, necesitaba desahogar su cólera primero. ¡Qué estúpida de ella pensar que la extrañaba, cuando tenía repuestos de sobra y con sólo chasquear los dedos! -¡MIERDAAAAAAAA! –la gente que se la cruzaba de frente se hacía a un lado de un salto y hasta cruzaban a la otra acera, para no toparse con la temible mujer oni que asolaba Nerima tan seguido.

* * *

-Hola Akane, cómo te ha id…

-¡Cállate baka descarado! -_¡Plaf!_

_"Bueno, por lo menos me habló",_ pensó el chico con molestia en el piso, luego del tremendo bofetón que le obsequiara su prometida. Con esto, le quedaba más que claro que para su mala suerte, lo había visto con alguna de las otras, la pregunta era con cuál. Menos mal que se había sacado encima a la pegajosa de Shampoo, que insistía en llevárselo a un lugar más privado para _obsequiarle su regalo de cumpleaños._ Eso lo había puesto muy nervioso y acalorado bastante, ya que la ausencia de Akane empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, por lo que le costó más que de costumbre quitarse a la latosa de encima, pero no era tan tonto para caer en las trampas de esa intrigante y labrarse su infelicidad solo. Después de descubrir el paraíso junto a su marimacho, no se iba a conformar con pobres sustitutos y tenía más que claro que sería el fin de todo.

Estaba decidido a hacer las pases con la pequeña idiota, y ese era el momento perfecto, su cumpleaños, esperaba de todo corazón que su regalo apaciguara a la fiera y le permitiera explicarse y obtener su perdón; y así… como quien no quiere la cosa… se acercaría a ella, y le contaría _cuanto_ _la había extrañado_ y todas esas chorradas que les gustaban a las chicas, y cuando estuviera más distraída, le robaría un beso y luego se disculparía, pero que no lo había podido evitar, cegado por su belleza (mientras así pensaba, iba haciendo gestos acordes con la intensidad del imaginario momento, sin notar que Kasumi y su madre lo miraban muy intrigadas), y de inmediato le plantaría otro, esperando fervientemente tener suerte y que no los interrumpieran, una cosa llevaría a la otra y entonces (pensó enderezándose e irradiando confianza), él tendría _el regalo_ que verdaderamente quería, y cuando el cuerpo hermoso de la muchacha volviera a reposar a su lado, después de una larga y satisfactoria noche de pasión, él se aseguraría de que así permaneciera, ¡ya estaba harto de tonterías que los separaban! (Mientras pensaba en eso, inevitablemente había adquirido su cara de _idiota patentado_ y un poco de baba se le escapaba por la comisura). Coronaba sus planes con esa risa canchera y orgullosa que solía sacar de sus casillas a su temperamental noviecita. Así, entre estos agradables pensamientos se fue a arreglarse sin reparar en las curiosas miradas de las mujeres.

* * *

Con la rabia que tenía envolvió sin cuidado el obsequio, gastando una porrada de papel, llenándolo además de cinta adhesiva, por lo que al final parecía la promesa perfecta de un mamarracho en su interior, pero no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía muy tonta, porque a pesar de haber emprendido su aventura con el chico con los ojos bien abiertos sobre su inconstancia y facilidad con las mujeres, su desazón le demostraba a las claras de que seguía manteniendo ilusiones con respecto al veleta ése, lo que después de dos años de verlo en acción, era una gilipollada imperdonable. ¡Todo eso era culpa de Mousse y sus prédicas sobre el amor que según él, ese cretino de Ranma le profesaba! ¡Apenas se apareciera por allí para felicitarla, le iba a dar con el mazo en la cabeza por mentiroso y coludido con el baboso de su prometido! ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba tan cabreada que podría escupir clavos! _¡Arf!_ Ciertamente, no era el mejor estado de ánimo para celebrar su cumpleaños. A pesar de que no era costumbre, había invitado a algunos cuantos amigos (y se había preparado para la invasión de los indeseables, léase Kuno, Kodashi, Ukyo y Shampoo), y estaba claro que no podía bajar así a recibirlos, así que se puso a hacer sus ejercicios de yoga de respiración y relajación que tantos beneficios le habían dado. Mientras estaba despejando su mente, un recuerdo salió como un flachazo a incrustarse como un agudo estilete en su corazón:

_"Era pequeña y estaba en brazos de mamá. Por el camino, se habían topado con una triste vecina, que trataba de disimular sus lágrimas parpadeando hacia el canal. Mamá, con aquella ternura infinita que derrochaba por doquier, se había acercado y se había puesto a consolarla. No recordaba bien todo, pero algo se le había gravado para siempre: _'Kokoro, si después de todo este tiempo aún se da el espacio de mirar a otras chicas, entonces no vale la pena querida, olvídale. Un hombre que no es capaz de serte fiel en la etapa más fácil y bonita de enamoramiento, no pasará los años venideros contigo, ni se quedará a tu lado cuando surjan los problemas, y menos podrás contar con él, ni te responderá cuando estés embarazada y vulnerable. Eso sólo lo hace un hombre verdaderamente enamorado y de nobles sentimientos. Sé que será doloroso, cariño, pero olvídalo ahora y busca a alguien que en verdad merezca tu devoción'_…"_

La chica de pelo azulado quedó estática un momento, su expresión se volvió de puro dolor mientras una gran lágrima se deslizaba silenciosamente por su mejilla.

* * *

Ciertamente, ellos dos no eran los únicos que se habían ilusionado con ese día, ya que desde distintos puntos de la ciudad, cinco corazones habían depositado sus esperanzas en el evento que esta fecha traería. Así, un infatigable budoka había emprendido la marcha desde muy temprano con la intención de llegar a tiempo al dojo de su amada y declararse, a fin de poner su dañado honor bajo su amorosa custodia. El enajenado Tatewaki, se engalanaba y esperaba, lleno de infundada confianza, que el caro y horriblemente ostentoso anillo de compromiso le asegurara su felicidad al lado de su _diosa con alma de tigresa,_ mientras su hermana afanaba en otro lado de la mansión, preparando distintos manjares y dando instrucciones al pequeño ninja, que lo tenían francamente aterrorizado. La experta en okonomiyakis había elegido un sentador vestido azul, de revelador escote (como la amazona, ella también conocía sus puntos fuertes y sabia como sacarles partido), y estaba dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo, ahora que se acercaba la edad en que su prometido podría casarse con aprobación de uno de los padres (si bien legítimamente era mañana) y esperaba, por las buenas o por las malas (no en balde él había tomado su dote, y el asunto tenía una repercusión legal favorable para ella), asegurarse la mano del amor de toda su vida. Lo había perseguido por más de diez años y estaba decidida a hacer valer aquello, aunque significara apelar a la compasión y sentido de rectitud del muchacho, si no a su amor, eso podía venir después, con su tierna devoción. La amazona una vez más había preferido optar por los _confiables_ métodos de su tribu y había preparado un potente hechizo afrodisíaco, elaborado de manera tal, que una vez que su víctima, _¡perdón!_ su amado, hubiese comido los primorosos pastelitos dulces de masa de arroz con el brebaje en su interior, oliendo después su embriagador perfume, no podría resistirse a consumar su unión de tal forma, que en pago por su honra perdida, debería ofrecerle matrimonio y darle fuertes hijas. El pato idiota ya estaba en su jaula para no echar a perder sus esfuerzos, y a pesar del escándalo que armaba, se veía impotente para estorbar su inteligente plan. Cinco miradas se alzaron al cielo llenas de relucientes esperanzas: ¡No fallarían!

* * *

Ya había terminado de vestirse con todo esmero con su matadora camisa roja con un dragón que le recorría el pecho y la espalda, y se sonreía con gesto ganador, realizando sus gestos y frases más seductoras frente a un espejo que había sustraído del cuarto de Akane y con el que ésta solía peinarse. Luego de alborotarse cuidadosamente la chasquilla para verse aún más irresistible para su pequeña prometida, se disponía a abandonar la habitación cuando notó la presencia del sirviente de los Kuno que esperaba pacientemente que terminara su charla con _mismo_ (no era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a las situaciones de esta índole, hay que recordar que pasaba casi todo el día siendo la sombra de Tatewaki). Molesto, se volvió para mandar a volar al indeseable, pero éste se le adelantó haciéndole una reverencia muy respetuosa al tiempo que depositaba un paquete de aspecto lujoso en su mesa de escritorio.

-De parte de la señorita Kodashi, con todos sus afectos para el señor Ranma –el muchacho bufó fastidiado, empezaban a molestar temprano y cualquier cosa que viniera de esa loca no sería bueno ni para él, ni para su relación con su durazna novia. De tal forma que tomó el paquete con todo cuidado (no fuera a contener una serpiente) y se dispuso a rechazar el chisme, fuera lo que fuese no le interesaba, cuando la condenada caja se abrió con un estallido de luces y mientras se desplomaba por el efecto narcótico de las malditas flores se preguntaba como un guerrero tan capaz como él caía siempre en las mismas trampas de las chicas.

* * *

Después de terminar sus ejercicios y arreglarse, Akane salió a recibir con su mejor sonrisa a sus invitados. Se sintió un poco contrariada de no encontrar a Mousse, pero supuso que era mejor así, por que el resto se intimidaría si la veían atizarle a uno de sus invitados con el mazo y saldrían en estampida por si las dudas. De tal modo, que se vio obligada a sonreír y poner buena cara, mientras los chicos prácticamente se babeaban mirando su escote. Y es que para marcar su paso a la mayoría de edad,17 se había decidido a vestir como tal, es decir, como toda una mujer, con unos ajustados jeans negros y una gruesa camisa café oscuro ceñida a su cintura por un coqueto cinturón, dando cuenta de su silueta perfectamente, de modo que cada vez que se movía, veía ojos pervertidos bien en sus pechos, culo o piernas y empezaba a salirse de sus casillas. Se preguntaba por qué el inútil de su prometido no bajaba de una buena vez, ya que en su presencia los chicos disimulaban algo, sobre todo sus amigotes de Hiroshi y Daisuke los muy cretinos. No podía creerse como incluso el bueno de Ryoga se la comía con los ojos y empezaba a preguntarse si su atuendo no sería demasiado revelador y se vería como una cualquiera. Comenzando a perder los estribos, se excusó para buscar al baka maleducado de Ranma, para que bajara a saludar, cuando se encontró con la habitación en desorden e inundado de pétalos negros…

-¡Kodashiiii…!

* * *

Ukyo y Shampoo detuvieron su fuerte discusión a la entrada del dojo (remarcada por sendos bofetones a cada argumento que se daban, de suerte que tenían las mejillas rojas e inflamadas y empezaban a tomar un gracioso aspecto mofletín), para ver salir disparada a una furibunda Akane, maldiciendo a todo pulmón.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué sucede? –alcanzó a gritarle la chica de la espátula gigante. Ésta no detuvo su carrera para gritarles:

-¡Kodashi! –y seguir su camino como una tromba dejando una gran estela de polvo. Las otras cambiaron una mirada y rápidamente establecieron su tregua para ir en ayuda de su amado en peligro.

* * *

El pesado y colosal portón de la ancestral mansión Kuno, no fue capaz de contener la furia de las _legítimas prometidas_ contra la intrusa que había osado desafiarlas robando a su hombre, y saltó convertido en virutas y metal retorcido. Los desafortunados ninjas que acudieron a defender el territorio de sus señores, fueron despachados rápida y brutalmente por las chicas, quienes no estaban de humor para perder el tiempo con esos patanes, cuando el artista marcial podría estar siendo abusado en ese mismo instante.

-¡Akane Tendo, mi amor! –gritó el delirante dueño de casa, corriendo con los brazos abiertos y llorando de la emoción por que su amada no hubiese podido aguantar su demora y hubiese ido a buscarlo- ¡Mi diosa con alma de tigresa! ¡Has venido a verme por fin para declararme tu amor! –de una sola patada fue puesto fuera de combate por la dueña de su corazón.

-¡Déjate de boludeces Kuno! –le gritó en plena cara, afirmando al medio knockeado chico con furia por el cuello- ¿Dónde está la estúpida demente de tu hermana? –mientras lo sacudía con vehemencia.

-¡Ah… ahggg…!

-¡Akane! ¡Dejar de estrangularlo! ¡Que no poder hablar así!

-¡Sí, ya suéltalo y que hable de una vez! ¡Después lo matas! –la peliazul lo dejó para que éste recuperara el aliento y les contestara.

-E… en el salón norponiente… -dijo el flipado joven, señalando apenas. Las chicas lo dejaron cual trasto viejo y dispararon en la dirección, llevándose por delante a quien se le pusiera en el camino.

Al llegar al recinto, se encontraron con el alarmante espectáculo de un Ranma atado y amordazado, con los ojos desorbitados y hasta unas lagrimitas escapando por las comisuras, mientras movía la cabeza con un vehemente gesto de negación, al lado de una ruborosa Kodashi vestida de novia, mientras un cura, visiblemente incómodo, trataba de zafar lo más cautamente, explicando con sumo cuidado por qué dicha ceremonia no podía ser considerada legal.

-¡Claro que no, Kodashi imbécil! –espetó Akane furiosa- ¡Ranma no cumple años aún! ¡Esta sólo es una celebración, legalmente, no es mayor hasta mañana!

La lunática chica miró al joven con grandes ojos sorprendidos:

-¡Oh, Ranma mi amor! ¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana querido, verdad? ¡Pero tenemos que hacer las cosas con propiedad –lo regañó con fingida severidad-, de otro modo será inútil! Mientras tanto, ¡bésame, amor de mi vida! –una espátula, un bombori y un mazo, todos de tamaño y utilizados con fuerza descomunales cayeron sobre la desquiciada joven, mandándola a volar por los aires de la ciudad.

Mientras Ukyo se encargaba de las cuerdas con una de sus útiles espátulas, Shampoo desataba la mordaza y ella lo detenía por los hombros para que no se diera de fauces en el suelo. Por un absurdo momento, pensó en el gran equipo que armaban para salvar a ese memo, sus _Ángeles de Ranma,_ al final, sí formaba parte de su harén, ¡maldito fuera! ¡Cuando estuvieran solos, le iba a dar una buena por esto! ¡Ya no quería verlo más en su vida! ¡Estúpido idiota!

De pronto, mientras se aguantaba las náuseas que los arrumacos de las chicas a su _pobre e inocente amor_ le producían, se percató de que Gosunkugi le tocaba el hombro, con su eterno vestido blanco ceremonial y las velas atadas alrededor de la cabeza. Mirando alrededor, vio que tenían mucha compañía, todos estaban allí mirando con diversos grados de interés y hasta de reprobación, aunque lo que primaba era el hambre de los muchachos, al ver los suculentos manjares con los que la lunática señorita pretendía festejar sus esponsales.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¡no podemos dejar que esta maravillosa comida se desperdicie! –gritó Genma. Completamente de acuerdo, los muchachos se arrojaron como la marabunta sobre los apetitosos platos, a pesar de las advertencias del joven de trenza y los intentos de Kuno de alejarlos con su bokutou, de suerte que en un momento, no tardaron en caer con los inconfundibles síntomas del gas paralizante de Kodashi. Mientras Nodoka corría a socorrer a su incorregiblemente tragón esposo, su padre bufó exasperado por el imperdonable impasse de su compañero de entrenamiento, por caer como un novato, y arrojándose sobe los muchachos (sin ver dónde caía y a quién aplastaba) les dijo:

-¡Esta es una advertencia del destino! –con gran escándalo- ¡Tomen estos pasajes para su luna de miel que les teníamos preparados, y márchense! Pero primero, ¡firmen esta promesa de matrimonio, que mañana nos encargaremos de hacerla legal!

Con un alarido de horror, los pretendientes se atropellaron unos a otros en su afán de destrozar los pasajes, pero fue Gosunkugi, quien sin querer, y al ir a incorporarse por debajo del hombre, con sus velas en la cabeza, quien quemó los importantes papeles ante el llanto desesperado de Soun. De inmediato, Shampoo se acercó con su primorosa caja de masitas para ofrecérselas a su prometido, al tiempo que decía:

-Por suerte, Shampoo preparada con masitas tradicionales de China, ¡tú nunca probar nada tan delicioso!

-¡Bah! –dijo despreciativo el joven de la trenza- ¿No pensarás tú también que voy a ser tan imbécil como mi padre para caer con el truco de la comida, verdad? –mientras la chinita le discutía acaloradamente, Kuno, insatisfecho de no tener nada de comida decente que llevarse a la boca, se aprovechó de su distracción para empezar a tragar los dulces con fruición, si una chica tan linda cocinara para él, ya le demostraría el adecuado agradecimiento y cortesía, no como ese palurdo grosero de Saotome. De pronto empezó a sentirse muy extraño…

-¡Hay sí! ¡Como tú nunca has caído con el truco de la comida envenenada de Shampoo! –espetó la voz cargada de ironía y despecho de Akane.

-¿Pero qué me dices? ¡Creí que la comida envenenada era tú sección! –recusó tremendamente molesto el joven de trenza por la acusación (aunque fuera una verdad más grande que el océano).

-¡Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme así! –le gritó ella con aura incendiaria.

-¡Ya van a empezar! –exclamó Nabiki, abriendo un paquete de snaks y acomodándose para ver mejor el show.

-¡Pero airen! –gimió la chinita con sus ojos cuajados de bellas lágrimas- ¡Por que ser tan ingrato, después que salvarte y no probar…! ¡…! ¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Mis dulces!

-Shampoo… -se escuchó una voz ronca y cavernosa que hizo que a todos los presentes concientes dieran un respingo y se les erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo. –Es imperdonable que hasta ahora no me haya dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, mi salvaje flor de China… -ella, al ver la perturbada mirada de chico demente, tuvo una sospecha que se confirmó cuando vio que él sostenía el último dulce que ante su mirada ingirió, para acercarse a ella olfateándola de lejos como un perro en celo. Tal vez los confiables métodos amazonas no fueran tan buenos después de todo, pensó la pelimorada, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía de pavor contemplando la mirada cada vez más extraviada del ya desequilibrado joven.

-¡AAh! ¡Airen, ayudar Shampoo! –al tiempo que emprendía la huída.

-¡Mierda Shampoo! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –al chico no se le había pasado por alto la expresión sospechosa en la cara de la chinita y la reacción atípica de Kuno.

-¡Ranma, no te escapes ahora que estamos hablando! –lo increpó Akane furiosa.

-¿Pero estás loca mujer? –le contestó el chico airado- ¿Qué no vez que…? –la frase quedó inconclusa mientras él apuntaba a una llorosa y horrorizada amazona, que huía desesperada del chico con bokutou.

-Sí, sí. Tus excusas me las conozco de memoria –contestó la chica sin mirar, motivada por toda la gama de sentimientos que llevaba acumulada y la volvían irracional-. Siempre hay algo que surge de pronto, un duelo, alguien que necesita ayuda…

-Oye Akane, yo creo que esta vez… -intentó mediar una inquieta Ukyo que también se preocupó al ver lo que le ocurría al sempai.

-¡Joder Ukyo! ¿Querrías ser educada por una vez y quedarte al margen de esto? –le espetó completamente fuera de sí, lo que dejó muda a la cocinera de okonomiyakis. En general, nunca la cólera de esa chica había estado dirigida contra ella- ¡Esto lo voy a arreglar de una vez con este memo! –ante esto, ya no le quedaron más ganas de terciar.

-Akane, no estás siendo razonable –dijo el muchacho haciendo gestos con las manos como si así la pudiera hacer entrar en razón, mientras un tic se evidenciaba en su ojo derecho…

-¡Airen, airen, por favor! –gritaba Shampoo desesperada, la poción le daba al chico una fuerza y potencia extraordinarias, y ya se temía atada a él de por vida, en cuyo caso prefería arrojarse de una alta roca…- ¡Tú perderme como prometida…! –lloriqueó.

-¡¿Qué yo no estoy siendo razonable?! –prosiguió la cabezota peliazul, empezaba a ver todo rojo- ¡¿Te parece que es forma de vivir?! –insistió con vehemencia.

-¡Mierda! –vociferó el otro, herido en lo más vivo- ¡Es mi estilo de vida, y si o te gusta…!

-¿Entonces me puedo ir al carajo? ¿Crees que me gusta que cada vez que te doy la espalda, estás en brazos de otra? –gritó por primera vez lo que realmente la desquiciaba, y pateó con furia el suelo- ¿Pero quién te crees que soy?

-¡Buaaaa! –tal vez eran las primeras lágrimas verdaderas que la chinita derramaba en años- ¡Alguien ayudar Shampoo! –en vista de que no podía contar con Ranma, prefería ser la novia de cualquiera, hasta del papá de Akane.

-¡Lo sabía Ranma! ¡Tú no la puedes hacer feliz! –gritó Ryoga exultante, había seguido la discusión con interés y ahora le parecía que tomaba el giro favorable para él.

-¿Te importaría Ryoga? –le gritó la chica muy cabreada- ¡Yo estoy peleando yo con él! ¡Después es tu turno!

-¡…! –de más está decir que ante la salida de Akane se quedó a cuadros.

-¿Y tú qué? –prosiguió Ranma fuera de sí, él también tenía su kilometraje guardado- ¿No te acuerdas de Toma, Kirin…?

-¡No es lo mismo imbécil! –le gritó con ganas de abofetearlo- ¡Ellos me raptaron!

-¡Lo mismo me acaba de pasar a mí! –realmente, ¡las mujeres no tenían ni un gramo de sentido común!

-¡No te compares conmigo! –le escupió muy indignada- Que yo nunca los halagué, ni acepté alguna invitación…

Mientras esto ocurría, Mousse que se había liberado (gracias a que entre sus plumas tenía la llave de la jaula, de modo que se retorció hasta soltarse de sus amarras), y sólo tuvo que dirigirse al lugar más escandaloso de la ciudad para dar con la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus amigos y sumarse a la revuelta. Aunque esta vez, knoquear a Kuno le estaba resultando más difícil que de costumbre, por lo que se decidió por arrojarle una granada que el kendoísta rechazó con su bokutou, pero con tan mala suerte que fue a parar al pilar que sostenía la estructura de la sala de tal modo que todo el lugar se vino abajo sobre sus cabezas.

Tal vez no fue la mejor manera, pero sí fue una efectiva manera de acabar con todos los conflictos que se habían desatado esa tarde, de modo que cuando recuperaron la conciencia, empezaron a emerger lentamente y muy adoloridos entre los escombros.

-¡Cof, cof! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! –la primera preocupación del heredero Saotome salió a flote junto con él al asomar la cabeza entre pedazos de vigas y cemento.

-A… Akane…-san… ¡cof! –se sumó el eco de la voz de Ryoga.

-A… aquí estoy. Estoy bien –les contestó aquella con voz un poco débil empezando a emerger. De inmediato, ambos se abalanzaron sobre ella para prestarle asistencia, pero el joven de trenza usó la cabeza de su rival como trampolín para llegar más rápido y sacar de paso a su competidor del camino mientras terminaba de sacar a la joven y la estrechaba contra sí tomándola en brazos. El otro levantó la cabeza para mirarlo airado.

Mousse se alzaba en ese momento con una inconciente Shampoo entre sus brazos, la que ostentaba un buen golpe en la cabeza que semejaba sospechosamente la marca de una espada de madera, pero entre tanta viga caída no se podía estar seguro…

Ukyo que contemplaba todo esto aún medio enterrada en un rincón se sintió repentinamente tan solitaria… que unas inoportunas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Entre los escombros del salón, los prometidos se miraron desilusionados y doloridos.

-Este… yo… feliz cumpleaños… Akane…

En un arranque de enfado, ella le arrojó su paquete al rostro, de suerte que le dio en plena boca, los demás observaban la escena callados, todos percibían algo diferente esta vez y era casi como ver a los papás pelear. Cuando Ranma pudo desentrañar ese misterio de papel y cinta adhesiva, la cabeza de un samurai se deslizó y golpeó tristemente el suelo:

-¡Aaah! –gritó el chico espantado- ¡Pero qué mala eres Akane! ¿Cómo me regalas esto?

-¡Eso no imbécil! ¡Se me pasó por accidente con lo cabreada que estaba! -rasgó el papel y sacó las muñequeras que le arrojó con vehemencia a la cara de nuevo. Muy adolorido las tomó y las estudió con placer, ¡qué regalo tan perfecto, la lustrocidad del cuero, como se adaptaban a sus brazos y como se podrían ajustar a los de Ranko… de pronto, reparó en la marca que tenían:

-Pero ¿qué es esto? –de pronto su mirada de placer cambió a una de ofensa recibida.

-¡Es un baka, para que no las confundan con las de nadie más! –al escuchar esto, el resto de la concurrencia, que se había mantenido en respetuoso silencio, estalló en estruendosas carcajadas apuntando con el dedo al muchacho que temblaba de cólera. ¡Mira que a veces realmente podía ser una…!

-¡Fea marimacho! _-¡Bom!_ Un fuerte mazazo fue la respuesta mientras la chica se iba muy indignada –¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Espérame maldita sea, no te puedes ir así no más! –y corrió detrás de ella en dirección al dojo, dejando atrás al resto sumidos cada cual en su particular humor, dándose cuenta de que por hoy el espectáculo había terminado, se fueron cada cual por su camino.

En el dojo un joven artista marcial era presa de los más encontrados y negativos sentimientos. Por más que trató de convencerla, ni siquiera consiguió que aceptara escucharle, de modo que se daba a los diablos, cuando su mano tropezó con el bulto en su bolsillo. Sacó la pequeña caja que con tantas esperanzas había adquirido y con todo silencio, y con un suspiro de tristeza, la dejó en el escritorio de su prometida.

Una vez que se hubo bañado y quitado así el polvo del derrumbe, Akane se fue a su habitación para terminar de purgar su pena con mayor intimidad. ¡Qué harta estaba! Su vida se resumía en un montón de desastres a punto de ocurrir y los que ya habían ocurrido. ¿Qué esperanzas tenía de poder compartir una celebración de manera normal con su prometido? ¿Por qué siempre había alguien que con toda propiedad iba a meterse entre ambos, por qué siempre la hacían a un lado como un vil estorbo? El peso del día fue demasiado y hundió los hombros para ponerse a llorar, sentándose iba a arrojarse sobre su escritorio cuando algo le dio en la cara. Una pequeña cajita pulcramente envuelta y adornada con un lacito aguardaba por ella. Si no hubiera bastado la parquedad de su presentación, la nota toscamente garrapateada que la acompañaba, hubieran delatado su procedencia. El mensaje solo decía: Feliz Cumpleaños Akane. Abriéndolo con curiosidad (no quería hacerse ilusiones como con la estúpida caja de píldoras de la señora Nodoka), se encontró con una fina cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de corazón, de esos que se usan para guardar fotos dentro. Absorta, lo abrió para encontrarse con su rostro que la miraba sonriente, mientras que en la otra cara, el bobo de su prometido le sacaba la lengua al tiempo que se tiraba de la comisura de un ojo para abajo con el dedo.

-¡Pedazo de idiota…! –de pronto, el gesto estúpido de niño chico le pareció tan encantador, que con un convulsivo sollozo lo apretó contra su corazón y disparó a la habitación del causante de sus trastornos. El muchacho, que aguardaba en triste silencio con la luz apagada, dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar como una tromba a su prometida. Por si acaso, se puso en guardia, pero ella igualmente lo sorprendió al arrojarse a sus brazos.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿qué pasa Akane? ¿Por qué…? No llores boba, si no te gustó, podemos cambiarlo, yo no tengo tan buen gusto como tú… -ante esto, el llanto de aquella se hizo más intenso.

-¡Buaaa! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Me encantó! –dijo, acurrucándose más en sus brazos y el aroma del chico la cobijó y embriagó una vez más. ¡Se sentía tan bien allí! ¡El mejor lugar del mundo!

-¿Entonces…? –en su perra vida entendería a las mujeres. Trató de secarle las lágrimas, pero ella se lo sacudió y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo con vehemencia. Él la recibió con entusiasmo, correspondiendo el beso con toda la pasión que su ausencia había generado en él. Cuando se separaron, él le sonrió contento y matador: -Debo decir que este regalo me gusta mucho más… -dijo con sarcasmo, señalando con el gesto las muñequeras que depositara en su escritorio.

-¡Lo siento tanto! –murmuró arrepentida-. Iba a dejar las muñequeras lisas hasta que te vi con la resbalosa de Shampoo…

-¡Ops! Siento eso… –murmuró apenado. Ahora todo cobraba sentido porque aquella se había comportado de una manera… bueno, típica en ella.

-No, yo… No debí entrometerme, ni encelarme, desde el principio he sabido que… -miró para otro lado reprimiendo otra oleada de lágrimas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó descolocado. No entendía una mierda de todo aquello. Ella sólo meneó la cabeza y se arrojó sobre él para tratar de llenar ese vacío desolador que hace días se empeñaba en crecer en su interior…

* * *

Suspiró enojado. Sólo se había dormido un par de minutos y ella ya no estaba. Aprovechaba cualquier circunstancia para desaparecer de su cuarto y eso lo empezaba a hartar. Cada vez resentía con mayor ímpetu el hecho de dormir solo, de andar a escondidas, le dolía ese vacío en su futón, el frío de ese costado en donde ella debía reposar a su lado. Estaba claro que era una situación que no pensaba tolerar mucho tiempo más.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con una clara determinación pintada en la cara. Ni siquiera espero a que ella viniera a su cuarto, simplemente se levantó y enfiló al baño, hoy las cosas iban a cambiar. En su recorrido, se topó con Nabiki, que alzando una ceja, le preguntó con ironía:

-Que, ¿te patearon de la cama Ranma? –sin prestar atención al doble significado de la frase, contestó muy decidido:

-Nada de eso cuñada, solo que me propongo cambiar algunas cosas el día de hoy.

La chica parpadeó inquieta mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta, nunca antes la había llamado cuñada, se sonrojaba y rebatía demasiado cuando alguien rozaba siquiera su compromiso con la peliazul, su declaración era definitivamente una prueba de que algo andaba muy mal para ella. Preocupada, se apresuró a sondear al otro componente de la situación. Se encontró con la chica observando asombrada el cuarto vacío, con P-Chan a sus pies. El animalito había aparecido en la madrugada y ella lo había entrado a su cuarto. Cuando la vio aparecer le preguntó:

-¿Y Ranma?

-En el baño –ante esta afirmación, la peliazul la miró incrédula.

-¿Qué, está enfermo? –preguntó si poder creerlo. Se había levantad temprano y se había hecho una infusión de hiervas para mermar un poco el frío, esperando para ir a despertar al chico y tal vez charlar un poco más.

-Más bien resuelto, diría yo. ¿Al fin se decidieron a unir las escuelas? –preguntó con ironía provocadora. Pero la otra no mordió el anzuelo:

-Lo que vayamos o no a hacer, no es algo que te incumba, Nabiki –respondió molesta.

Bien, sin duda que se había comportado durante el tiempo suficiente. De modo que sin más se acercó a su hermana al tiempo que le decía:

-¿Y entonces piensas hacer de tu noviazgo un compromiso formal? –al tiempo que la distraía con su pregunta, cogió disimuladamente su muñeca para girarla y derramar el contenido de su taza sobre un desprevenido P-Chan, que no tuvo tiempo alguno para reaccionar -¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Pero qué es esto? –cuando el inevitable cambio se operó.

-¡Aaaah! –el alarido atrajo en un instante a su prometido, tan condicionado estaba por ese sonido que reaccionaba automáticamente, y en ese momento realmente deseó que esto no fuera así, ya que uno de sus peores temores se materializaba a sus ojos, mientras veía a un desnudo Ryoga, aún humeando su piel por el té, encogido y tembloroso, intentando ocultar sus vergüenzas, al tiempo que trataba de balbucear alguna palabra coherente.

-¡Akane escúchalo! –intercedió el chico de la trenza: -¡en verdad no quería hacer mal! –ella agarró al inculpado del cuello, para verlo a los ojos, al tiempo que le soltaba:

-¿Y por qué me dejabas abrazarte y mimarte? ¿Por qué te permitías estar en mi habitación mientras me cambiaba? ¡¿Por qué te atreviste a metERTE EN MI CAMA, CANALLA MISERABLE?! –el pobre chico había perdido toda capacidad de articular palabra, y así fue despedido por el potente puño de Akane, que no pudo aguantar más su presencia. Ranma se estremecía asustado, seguro de que iba a ser el siguiente. En ese momento, el resto de la familia apareció, atraída por los gritos de la muchacha:

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucedió aquí? –preguntó Soun descolocado.

-Pues que Ranma y Ryoga se pusieron de acuerdo para burlarse de Akane –respondió Nabiki dramática micrófono en mano: -¡RYOGA ERA P-CHAN! ¡TAMBIÉN ESTABA MALDITO DE JUSENKYO, Y ÉL LO SABÍA! –apuntó al conmocionado chico, que ahora se esperaba una paliza familiar. Kasumi y Nodoka se cubrieron la boca espantadas con la noticia. La mediana Tendo estaba a punto de saltar victoriosa, cuando se percató de que su hermanita menor la miraba fijamente con expresión herida. Súbitamente empezó a sentirse inquieta al tiempo que un sudor frío perló su frente:

-Tú lo sabías… –musitó con voz sorda. Nabiki se aterró, eso no era lo que había planeado. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de negarlo ella prosiguió: -No te molestes en negarlo, soy una artista marcial, ¿recuerdas? Me di perfecta cuenta de cuando torciste mi muñeca para que el contenido de mi taza cayera sobre _el cerdo _–dijo ella escupiendo las últimas palabras_._

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Es cierto eso Nabiki? –gimió su hermana mayor.

-No, yo… esto… -la pregunta tan directa de su inocente hermana la llevó a perder su aplomo, confirmando así las crueles sospechas. Intentó revestirse de su habitual cinismo: -Bueno, recuerda que una vez te ofrecí una información valiosa por la módica de 300 yens. Fuiste tú quien se negó a pagar la mísera suma –retrucó, feliz de haber encontrado una salida en su carácter, pero no pudo disfrutar de ello mucho rato, pues casi de inmediato sintió el impacto del puño de Akane en su ojo izquierdo. Hubo un boqueo generalizado, nadie se había atrevido nunca con la Reina del Hielo. Mientras ésta se sobaba el área afectada la oyó maldecirla.

-¡Ya basta Akane! ¡Y no sigas con Ranma! ¿No vez que se hallaba en juego su honor de guerrero en mantener el secreto? –mientras el patriarca Tendo decía esto, Genma aprobaba con la cabeza estoico. Esto atrajo la atención de la chica, que al estudiarlos pudo develar más de lo que éste hubiera querido:

-¿Tú también lo sabías? –preguntó dolorida. ¿Qué no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar? Casi como una respuesta escuchó:

-¡Oh, no papá! –gimió angustiada Kasumi, aferrando con más fuerza el sartén que había traído en su carrera a los gritos de su hermana menor.

-Bueno hija, es que yo… -empezó Soun descompuesto.

-Genma ¿Tú también? –exigió Nodoka, aferrando su katana. El hombre-oso dio un respingo, atrapado en el pasillo. Ambas mujeres se abalanzaron sobre los mayores, dispuestas a hacer un escarmiento sobre los hombres del hogar, para que recordaran que más allá de su honor de guerreros, su primera obligación consistía en velar por el bienestar y la honra de las mujeres a su cargo. Akane y Ranma se miraron a los ojos.

-No podía –explicó quedamente rogando comprensión. ¡Cuántas veces no había intentado hacérselo saber, apartar a ese cerdo aprovechado de ella!: -Se lo prometí antes de que tú lo convirtieras en tu mascota, se lo debía porque yo lo empujé el estanque aquel. ¡Pero siempre intenté apartarlo de ti!

-¿De tu propiedad? ¿De tu objeto de disputa? ¿Qué nunca te paraste a pensar como me sentiría de que ese cerdo me viera desnuda, que se metiera a la cama conmigo? ¿A tu vista y paciencia?

-¡Joder Akane! ¡Cada vez que intentaba apartarlo tú me golpeabas!

-¡No me salgas con esa, maldito miserable! ¡Que yo estaba defendiendo a un animalito indefenso de tus abusos! ¡Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza semejante profanación de mi intimidad! ¿Dime, qué hacían? ¿Comentaban lo pequeño de mis pechos, o cómo iban creciendo?

-¡No digas estupideces Akane! ¡Yo lo hubiera matado si…!

-¿Si qué? ¿Si me hubiera faltado al respeto? –completó por él, quien sólo meneó la cabeza angustiado. ¡Ni siquiera en sus peores escenarios había predicho algo como esto! Como si se hubiera roto un dique, ella se le fue encima con ira descomunal.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad un floreciente negocio empezaba temprano a funcionar, en vista de la multitud de personas deseosas de atiborrarse con los platos de las amazonas. La anciana matriarca terminó de darle sus toques finales a una orden doble de ramen al tiempo que llamaba a su nieta:

-¡Shampoo! ¡Toma la bicicleta y entrega esta orden a la dirección anotada! –la chica que estaba limpiando el local se volvió a la anciana con ojos muy abiertos:

-¡Pero abuelita! ¡No puedo salir! ¿Qué pasa si algún vándalo trata de robarme de nuevo? –ya había tenido suficientes experiencias en este sentido en el último tiempo y no lograba entender como Akane se las arreglaba con eso.

Habían muy pocas cosas que conseguían sacar de sus casillas a la anciana amazona, ni siquiera los mejores intentos de Ranma lo habían conseguido (y eso que él se esforzaba mucho), por lo cual había que concederle mérito a la muchacha cuando logró que una gran vena le apareciera en la sien a la matriarca:

-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! –Shampoo era muy lista cuando le convenía a su supervivencia, de modo que tomó el pedido y se largó lo más rápido posible de allí. Mientras se iba canturreando por el camino, estaba muy lejos de suponer la amenaza que se había soltado sobre Nerima.

* * *

Cegada por la cólera, salió a la calle. Aún no bastaba para desahogar su ira. Si esto había pasado en su casa, entonces ¿qué podía esperar del resto? ¿Quién más sabía? ¡Quién no lo sabía! sería lo más correcto. Casi olfateando, recorrió los caminos.

En ese momento se encontró con la Shampoo en una calle lateral, cuando esta se disponía a llevar una entrega con su bici. Al verla, le rugió:

-¡TÚ! ¡TÚ LO SABÍAS, ZORRA DESGRACIADA!

La amazona sólo se paró a mirarla, parpadeando desconcertada. No entendía porqué Akane le gritaba así, rodeada de aquella gran aura de batalla, pero se encogió de hombros. Si aquella pequeña mediocre era tan tonta como para buscarle querella a ella, la gran Shampoo, primera guerrera entre las amazonas, pues le daría en el gusto y que se atuviera a las consecuencias, después de todo, su amado no tendría de qué culparla por haber respondido a un desafío. Con eso en mente, dejó a un lado su bici y sacando sus bomboris se dispuso a hacer frente a los reclamos de la heredera Tendo.

-¡TÚ SABÍAS QUE **RYOGA ERA P-CHAN!** –aulló herida. Shampoo sólo sonrió:

-Claro que yo saber –retrucó con malicia, buscando acicatear aún más a su rival y que se lanzara a la lucha, así ella quedaría como una inocente víctima de las circunstancias: -¡Todo Nerima saber! ¡Solo chica estúpida ignorar lo que es de conocimiento de todo el mundo!

**-¡MALDITAAAA…!** –con este grito de guerra, Akane se lanzó al ataque sobre una sonriente Shampoo, quien la esperaba confiada, con sus armas listas.

* * *

Momentos después, una muy vapuleada Shampoo caminaba a duras penas con ayuda de una vara. Había descubierto (de la peor manera) por qué el mejor artista marcial que conocía, salía tan mal parado en aquellos encuentros cuando la marimacho se ponía así de energúmena. ¡Era imparable! ¡Una amenaza, una bestia! Quien la conocía, se asombraba mucho de su estado, ya que desde que llegara a Nerima y a pesar de los múltiples pleitos en los que se inmiscuía, siempre salía bien librada y además no eran muchos los que se atrevían a hacerle frente, conociendo sus habilidades guerreras y sabiendo además que contaba con el respaldo del formidable Ranma Saotome y de la mítica Colonge. Pronto se corrió la voz de que alguien nuevo y peligroso había llegado a la ciudad, y que la amazona tenía otro novio. Ésta no hacía caso de las murmuraciones, mientras iba maldiciendo en voz baja y jurando venganza. Al llegar al parque, no se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a su rival, Ukyo, en un estado similar. Acercándose a ésta, le preguntó:

-¿A ti también reclamarte? –Ukyo, que en ese momento se dedicaba a adecentarse y curarse las heridas lo más dignamente que podía, le tendió unos curitas, que ella aceptó sin hablar y prosiguió su tarea.

-Sip –dijo simplemente-. Sabes, en el fondo, creo que tiene razón.

-¿Tú bromear?

-Nop –mientras seguía poniéndose parches y revisándose el otro lado del brazo para ver si se le había escapado algún corte-. En verdad que si hubiera sido al revés, ella no hubiera permitido que alguno violentara así nuestro pudor –la amazona reflexionó unos instantes.

-Por eso ser tonta –sentenció. Y ante la mirada censora de la otra corrigió: -Pero cómo meternos en eso… Esta bien, esta bien. Estuvo mal –suspiró. Le dolía mucho la boca y sospechaba que perdería otra pieza dental además de las que ya habían salido despedidas durante el encuentro, por suerte Millaco era muy buen dentista y les hacía precio especial por ser sus mejores clientes. –Nunca pensar que Mousse ser tan buen maestro.

-Mhm –asintió la otra taciturna, tan adolorida como ella.

-Shampoo creer que nosotras agradecer a pato estúpido por lecciones de Akane, ¿eh? –la otra asintió con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, que no auguraba nada bueno para el joven amazona. Era el sujeto perfecto para hacer de chivo expiatorio después de lo que les había pasado. Se levantó con decisión:

-Vamos. De paso, me caerá bien un plato de sopa –para agregar, sobándose la enrojecida mejilla: -Pero con una pajita, si tienes –la otra asintió. Ambas se encaminaron al Neko Hanten, rengueando.

Al llegar, sin embargo, toda su furia contra el muchacho se evaporó, al verlo tirado en el piso, en medio de un gran desorden que daba cuenta de la lucha que había tenido que enfrentar, y en un estado aún peor que el suyo. Entre ambas lo levantaron y lo colocaron sobre una silla. Colonge, con una mirada divertida, se dispuso a preparar una sopa curativa.

-Así que a ti también te tocó tu ración, ¿eh Mousse? –le espetó irónica la cocinera de okonomiyakis. El muchacho sólo asintió estoicamente tratando de comerse los gemidos de dolor. En ese momento, un Ranma con un rostro y un caminar a juego con el de ellos, se arrimó al grupo y tomó asiento.

-¡Lo que sea que estés haciendo, vieja, que sea el doble para mí! –la anciana soltó una risita irónica. De pronto, todos corearon:

-¡Maldito Ryoga!

-Mmmm… -la anciana, mientras les servía sus cuencos, al tiempo que comentaba, casi para sus adentros: -Bueno, me imagino que tentó al destino lo suficiente para ganarse a pulso su desgraciado sino.

-¿De qué destino hablas vieja? ¿De lograr que nos apalizaran a todos por el precio de uno? –inquirió molesto el chico de trenza, no estaba de ánimo para sentir lástima del cerdo, después del problema en que había puesto a todo el mundo, debido a su descaro y tozudez. El resto se mostró de acuerdo por la cuenta que les tocaba, mientras empezaban a sorber sus respectivos tazones.

-Bueno, imagino que lo podrán disculpar, después de todo, será el último problema que les acarreará, -contestó con voz cascada- ¿o qué piensan que estará haciendo ahora que su amor imposible lo descubrió de la peor manera que a él podría ocurrírsele? Supongo que en tributo a su memoria, podrán dejárselo pasar –hubo un momento general de parálisis mientras cada uno se imaginaba a su manera al desgraciado muchacho, lamentándose bajo una nube de negro ki y acabando con su existencia de las maneras más imaginativas. Un segundo después, siluetas de polvo y sillas volteadas marcaban el sitio donde los chicos estuvieron mientras los tazones tintineaban sobre la mesa, depositados de cualquier manera en la desesperada premura de los comensales, que ante la urgencia, habían olvidado completamente sus achaques. Hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho, y los problemas que les hubiese acarreado, seguía siendo su amigo y eso significaba que ellos cerrarían filas en torno a él en ese momento. En el local, la anciana se tomó un momento para sonreír y unirse después a la búsqueda.

* * *

-¡RYOGA! ¡RYOGA! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS CARIÑO!

-¡RESPONDE, PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO CERDO!

-¡DEJAR DE HACER ESTÚPIDO Y CONTESTARNOS!

-¡NI TE MOLESTES EN INTENTARLO HIBIKI! ¡CUÁNDO TE ENCONTREMOS, NOSOTROS MISMOS TE HAREMOS SUSHI! –tales eran los angustiados gritos que en segundos cubrieron la relativa calma de la ciudad mientras los notorios artistas marciales peinaban la zona entre sus impresionantes saltos por los tejados. Lo que más los desesperaba era que no podían trazar un itinerario de sus sitios favoritos, ya que con su inexistente sentido de orientación, en este mismo instante tendrían suerte si todavía se hallaba en el país ya no digamos la ciudad y la urgencia los acicateaba como un perro hambriento. Por tal motivo, quedaron desconcertados cuando siguiendo un súbito pálpito de Ranma, volvieron al dojo y lo encontraron en el lote baldío, en compañía de una majestuosa Akane, quien se erguía ante él como la encarnación de la justicia. Sin decir "agua va" se le abalanzaron, takleándolo certeramente para inmovilizarlo desde distintos puntos, mientras Shampoo le aplicaba como tres golpes de bombori en la crisma, para hacerlo entrar en razón, entre una faramalla de gritos ininteligibles de todo el mundo.

**-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA CREEN QUE HACEN?** –vociferó el chico fuera de sí por el inadvertido ataque múltiple, que lo había hecho rodar por el piso mientras los muchachos lo tendían cuan largo era, ante la atónita mirada de Akane, quien se había alejado prudentemente de ellos por si las dudas querían intentar algo similar con ella.

-Eehhh… ¿salvándote la vida? –respondió un dubitativo Mousse. Ciertamente, el chico se oía con demasiada energía para ser alguien que se encontraba al borde del suicidio. De hecho, se oía como que su integridad física se vería nuevamente puesta a prueba por el encolerizado muchacho, quien no parecía tomarse demasiado bien su intento de rescate. El resto parecía percibir lo mismo, porque todos lo soltaron y lo miraban con cautela, dispuestos a entrar nuevamente en acción a la mínima.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a matarte por que Akane descubrió que eras un cerdo aprovechado y mentiroso y que además te vio desnudo? –preguntó Ranma muy impresionado, sin notar que varias venas habían aparecido en la cabeza de Ryoga y Akane, a la par de un avergonzado sonrojo. Los otros cambiaron una mirada incrédula entre sí: por más que lo conocían, nunca dejaban de sorprenderse ante los niveles de desatino que alcanzaba el chico. De modo que se hicieron a un lado en el momento exacto, mientras aquellos dos le daban una paliza al chico de trenza por bocón.

-¡Uff! ¡Pero qué mal agradecido eres Ryoga! –se quejó el de la trenza aporreado en el piso y muy indignado.

-¡Cállate imbécil! –lo amenazó con el puño listo para servirle otra ración de lo mismo.

-¿Entonces, ya se arreglaron? –preguntó Ukyo, harta de esas tonterías que podían prolongarse hasta el infinito.

-Llegamos a un acuerdo –contestó Akane sin ganas de aclarar nada más que el peligro había sido conjurado.

-¿…? –el resto los miró con expectativa, encontrándose con el amurallado silencio de aquellos. Los chicos se negaron a decir más. Ryoga les aseguró que no haría ninguna idiotez como atentar contra su vida, bajo su palabra de honor, pero que tenía una misión que atender, de modo que tomando sus cosas, partió una vez más el infatigable caminante, por senderos que sólo él conocía. Mientras iniciaba su marcha iba recordando lo sucedido sólo instantes antes de que los otros llegaran, sin saber que la peliazul le acompañaba en el recuento:

_"El mundo era un lugar solitario y sombrío, donde no encontraría más que desprecio y rechazo, tanto tiempo jugando a protegerla contra quienes pretendían abusar de su bondad y pureza, y había ignorado convenientemente que él era el máximo ofensor, no Kuno, no Saotome, no el lunático de turno, sino que él mismo, Ryoga Hibiki, el mayor cerdo de la historia. _

_-¿Cómo pude hacerlo? –se recriminó angustiado. Finalmente llegó al lugar donde guardaba sus cosas tras la casa de ella y se vistió. No agregaría la desvergüenza al listado de sus culpas, se prepararía lo mejor que pudiera, sus mejores ropas, su mejor aspecto, no quería que quien encontrara su cuerpo después se llevara una impresión demasiado desagradable. Peinó sus cabellos y aseguró su pañuelo en su lugar._

-Oye Ryoga, ¿Cuántas badanas tienes puestas?_ -le pareció escuchar la voz de su rival, como hace tanto tiempo, pero al volverse vio que seguía solo. ¡Grandísimo estúpido! sólo a él podían ocurrírsele preguntas semejantes en las situaciones menos propicias. ¡Imbécil! Todavía no entendía qué le había visto ella, porque sabía que no era mujer de dejarse encandilar por el aspecto físico, y aparte de su fuerza no le reconocía ninguna otra cualidad, por eso luchaba tan denodadamente por vencerlo y tomar su lugar en el dojo Tendo. Gracias a Genma aquella vez del dulce añejado, ya estaba bastante avanzado en el Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu, tanto que había estado a punto de quitarle su supremacía al frente de la escuela, y lo hubiera hecho de no haberse entrometido ese viejo mañoso con aquel truco sucio del gato, ¡como si él necesitara de semejante bajeza para ganar! y cuando se descubrió como un peón para vengarse por un mísero postre, pues bien, había perdido la cabeza y se había unido a su enemigo para golpear al sinvergüenza de porquería ése. ¡Pensar que había estado tan cerca de convertirse en el heredero, y por consiguiente en el prometido de Akane! ¡Todos sus sueños hechos realidad por el simple recurso de cumplir su mayor anhelo, vencer a Ranma! ¡Maldito fuera su carácter incendiario que siempre le jugaba en contra! _

_Bien, ahora nada de eso importaba, había cometido el peor crimen, había irrespetado a su ángel, y ahora debía reparar su culpa ofreciéndole su sacrificio como expiación. ¡Qué lástima que éste se viera limitado a los pobres recursos con los que contaba! No habría ropas ceremoniales, ni tatami, ni testigos, y lo peor de todo es que no habría kaishaku,__18__ por lo que debería soportar el dolor y la agonía hasta que su organismo dejara de resistir al cese de sus funciones. ¿Debería dejar un __yuigon__19__ o sería suficiente con lo que había hecho? Después de todo sus motivos eran evidentes. Nah, no se sentía con ningún ánimo de escribir, ni siquiera tenía un tessen para dejar su última pincelada, tal vez sería adecuada su sombrilla, pero en realidad no le apetecía, ya que lo único que se le ocurría poner era: _"Lo siento",_ de modo que lo agregaría a su sepukku sui generis. _"Bien, eso es todo"_ -se dijo, mientras se acomodaba y colocaba la daga en posición, hundiéndose en el trance de claridad mental que necesitaba para recibir a la muerte con la dignidad que no había tenido en vida._

_-¿De modo que piensas hacerlo así de fácil Ryoga? ¿Crees que con tu muerte solucionarás la afronta que me has hecho? –oyó una voz desdeñosa que no esperaba volver a escuchar en este mundo. _

_Después de vagar por la ciudad como una osa herida, apaleando a todos los sospechosos de conocer su vergüenza y deshonor, volvía al dojo muy deprimida, agotada su energía en aquella persecución insensata de sus demonios internos, para encontrarse con el escalofriante espectáculo de los preparativos de su perpetrador aprontándose para el sacrificio final. Por más que lo despreciara, no era mujer para gozar con el dolor y la miseria ajenas, eso se lo dejaría a las amazonas, de modo que desesperada se devanó los sesos buscando algo que detuviera al chico de sus insensatos propósitos. Sabía que si corría a él y lo perdonaba, conseguiría el efecto contrario, ya que consumido por la culpa juzgaría que era indigno de tal generosidad y sería el empujón final que necesitaría para liquidarse. No, sólo su desprecio lo mantendría con vida, por paradójico que sonara, de modo que haciendo de tripas corazón (y con Shampoo en la mente como modelo), se dirigió con paso imponente al muchacho, paralizándolo con la mirada, y de un manotón le arrebató el arma blanca, para después obsequiarle uno de los más fuertes cachetazos que le hubiera dado a alguien en toda su historia: _

_-¡Pues no basta! ¡Me debes más que tu miserable sangre! ¿Me oyes? ¡Más que tu patético sacrificio que te convertiría a ti en la víctima y a mí en la victimaria de tu sinrazón! –lo último le había salido un poco incoherente, pero es que no era muy su estilo y sólo esperaba haberle aplicado la suficiente vehemencia como para que el alocado joven cayera en aquello. Al parecer lo logró, porque éste se arrojó a sus pies, lloroso y suplicante, para rogarle entre sollozos:_

_-¡Entonces qué! Dime, ¡Qué puedo hacer para expiar mi culpa! ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte para que me perdones?_

_-Pues ciertamente no tu sangre, no me basta con ese corto e inútil sacrificio, ¿me oyes? –prosiguió iracunda-. ¿O qué te parezco? ¿Un demonio que se alimenta de vísceras? ¿Crees que esto me satisface?_

_-¡Qué haré, dime lo que quieras y yo iré por ello! –rogó el chico desesperado. Ella miró para todos lados buscando una respuesta, hasta ahí había conseguido detenerlo, ahora debía darle algo lo suficientemente largo para mantenerlo entretenido por mucho tiempo, hasta que recobrara la cordura, a la vez que lo suficientemente sólido para que se lo creyera, ¿pero qué, qué podría ser? ¡Dios santo! Jamás había estado en un trance semejante en que la vida de alguien más dependiera tan completamente de sus caprichos, y esperaba por todos sus antepasados que nunca más le volviera a ocurrir. _"¡Piensa, piensa Akane!"_ Contempló al chico arrodillado y penitente, recordando su fanática devoción al bushido, y su exacerbada sensiblería, él luchaba contra molinos de viento, ¡sí eso era, un Quijote! tal vez ése era el camino, de pronto recordó los relatos de su infancia que la complacían del ciclo artúrico: cuando los caballeros cometían alguna afrenta hacia su damas, éstas les imponían alguna tarea titánica que diera cuenta de su arrepentimiento y expiación, ¡sí, eso era! ¡Arturo y su corte al rescate!_

_-Pagarás por lo que has hecho, y de la misma manera que has pecado –principió, adoptando un tono solemne apropiado para las circunstancias, el chico levantó la mirada incrédulo. ¿Acaso ella querría que se mostrara desnudo ante las chicas para sentir la humillación? Ante su mirada, ella continuó a toda prisa: -Irás por el mundo que con tanta facilidad recorres y socorrerás a cuanta mujer se encuentre en la misma situación que yo: engañadas por quien más confían, y las ayudarás a salir de su error, y a reparar en lo posible el daño que les hayan causado, ¿entendido? En esto emplearás el mismo tiempo que ha durado tu engaño para conmigo, y me escribirás y me darás cuenta de cada hecho y les dirás que haces esto en mi nombre –terminó con su diatriba. ¡Fiu! Justo a tiempo, se estaba quedando sin aire y lo peor, sin ideas, el cielo la amparara y aquello fuera suficiente y colara._

_-Te prometo, Akane Tendo, que esta será mi tarea de ahora en adelante, y no descansaré ni un día en mi cometido y te mantendré al día con mis andanzas y a todos diré que esto es hecho en tu nombre. Mientras tanto, ¿tendré la osadía de rogarte que me des una prenda para que en los momentos de debilidad me sirva de inspiración y empuje para llevar a cabo mi misión? –así que Ryoga también había leído las aventuras de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, no le extrañaba, de hecho, explicaba muchas cosas. Consideró con cuidado su petición: por un lado, le repugnaba darle nada en estos momentos en que se enteraba que de una forma tan desvergonzada se había aprovechado de su candidez y generosidad, no digamos ya algo personal del tipo que cargaban los campeones de aquella saga; por el otro… pues ya era tiempo de crecer, el mundo en blanco y negro sólo existía para los niños y las mentes primitivas. Si no todo era bueno, ciertamente no todo era malo, y el muchacho había estado allí para ella cuando la necesitó, socorriéndola, apoyándola, ayudándola, bien como Ryoga, bien como P-Chan, __**¡Maldito!**__ Bien –suspiró-, había que estar entonces a la altura de este Lancelot, ¡pero el diablo se la llevara primero si consentía en ser su Ginebra!__20__ Con un majestuoso asentimiento, se arrancó una manga de su blusa y se la tendió al muchacho, que la recibió hincando su rodilla en tierra y posando luego sus labios sobre la tela. Se levantó guardándola en el pecho, e iba a agregar algo más, un voto seguro, o algo así, cuando la tierra se abrió y estalló el infierno, y el imbécil y compañía hicieron su aparición. _

Hizo una pausa en su marcha para dirigir lo que pensó sería su última mirada a la ciudad por mucho tiempo, por lo menos dos años.

-Quien sabe si para entonces vuelva no solo digno de tu perdón, sino que también de tu amor –suspiró el terco muchacho y enfiló hasta perderse en el horizonte.

* * *

Conjurado el peligro, cada uno se marchó a su respectivo lugar de descanso, para dar merecida atención a sus golpes. Akane se iba también cuando Ranma, muy preocupado, la retuvo. El panorama pintaba muy feo para él y no quería seguir dilatando las cosas, prefería que ella le gritara todo lo que tenía en su contra antes de que siguiera incubando su rencor, porque sabía que después le iría peor, y la verdad es que ya no llevaba bien sus ausencias.

-Akane… -el súbito bofetón de la chica fue más doloroso por el desprecio que llevaba implícito que por el impacto, la miró herido: -¿Por qué puedes perdonar al cerdo, o a cualquiera antes que a mí?

-¡Porque no tengo nada que esperar del resto! –espetó enfadada- ¡No me deben nada, ninguna lealtad, ningún respeto! Aunque supongo que tampoco tú, -prosiguió amarga- ¿verdad Ranma? Te perdono, ya no importa en realidad –siguió contemplando el horizonte desesperanzada.

-¡Mierda! –y un cuerno iba a aceptar que le dijera eso- ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¡Sabes bien lo que hay entre nosotros! ¡Lo que puedes esperar y lo que tienes de mí!

-Nada Ranma, sólo un espejismo –prosiguió, sumergiéndose paulatinamente en un estado melancólico.

-¿Le llamas nada a lo que hemos estado haciendo estos últimos meses?

-Se llama sexo Ranma, no lo glorifiques –le dirigió una mirada feroz.

-¡Q…! ¿Qué? –¿estaría tan cabreada como para desconocer su relación? Si era así estaba en serios problemas. –Akane, comprendo que estés enojada, pero eso no te da permiso para…

-¿Decir las cosas por su nombre? Estos meses nos hemos estado acostando Ranma, nada más, la vida a continuado su curso exactamente igual que siempre a no ser por este pequeño incidente…

-¿Así le llamas a nuestra relación? –ella soltó una risa sarcástica que sonó como un sollozo desesperado, por lo que calló para recuperar la compostura:

-¿Qué relación, Ranma? ¡Tienes tres prometidas más! ¿Cómo podría tomarme en serio algo así? ¡Todo esto ha sido un affaire, Ranma, sólo un pequeño affaire antes de despedirnos! –a cada affaire que ella decía sentía una daga en el corazón que se le iba clavando más y más, no sabía que significaba, pero su tono le decía que no era bueno y le dolía que ella calificara así lo más importante y hermoso que había tenido en su vida, pero fue lo último que dijo lo que lo hizo reaccionar:

-¿Cómo que separarnos? ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué habríamos de separarnos? –ella suspiró derrotada, al parecer, había llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Porque eres muy pusilánime, Ranma, un chiquillo mentalmente incapaz de tomar una decisión, una víctima pasiva de los acontecimientos. No te culpo, me imagino que ha sido parte de tu educación eso de acatar sin cuestionar o sin ver por lo que verdaderamente querías, por lo que te va eso de que los demás decidan por ti, y terminarás por ser de quien esté más decidida, sin que hagas nada por evitarlo, pero yo no soy así, ¿sabes? No voy a tomar la decisión por ti y listo, llevarte del cuello al altar, no lo hice en el pasado y no lo haré ahora. Eres un niño, y no quiero tener un hijo, necesito un hombre a mi lado.

-Entonces, si piensas eso de mí, ¿por qué todo esto? Por qué me hiciste creer…

-Yo no hice nada, todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue real, lo sentí a cada minuto, sólo quería que existiera algo hermoso entre nosotros antes del final, antes de que alguna acabara por llevarte lejos.

-¿Por eso me sedujiste? –gruñó incrédulo.

-¡No te seduje, Ranma! Si mal no recuerdas, te pregunté, yo siempre pregunté y esperé tu respuesta, es algo muy distinto. Serás de la que así lo quiera, yo, de quien quiera y me quiera, no de quien diga mi familia, o las leyes, o el honor, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo –concluyó mirándolo con los ojos más tristes que le hubiera visto. Él no pudo contestarle nada, abismado como quedó, cada frase era como un golpe que le iba dejando sin fuerzas, sin nada. Así, la vio marchar hasta desaparecer de su horizonte.

* * *

1 Joan Brady.

2 Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

3 Annelies Marie _Frank_.

4 Ray Bradbury.

5 Angela Carter.

6 Patrick Süskind.

7 Molière.

8 Shakespeare.

9 François Rabelais.

10 Louisa May Alcott.

11 Miguel de Unamuno.

12 Fiódor Dostoyevski.

13 Oscar Wilde.

14 Shakespeare.

15 Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Sí, sí, ya sé que esta lista no tiene ninguna coherencia ni lógica, sólo elegí los textos por el título, para reírme un rato a costa del bueno de Ranma :P

16 Datos extraídos de la wikipedia, no me pregunten de dónde rayos los sacaron ellos.

17 Pese a que en Japón la mayoría de edad está más bien a los 20, edad en que pueden votar y los varones casarse sin permiso de algún padre, las mujeres a los 16. Me he tomado esta pequeña licencia, adecuando esta circunstancia a la occidental para efectos de la historia :)

18 El seppuku es suicidio ritual también conocido como hara kiri (o vientre abierto) en donde un samurai (servidor) recuperaba su honor en esta ceremonia, que consistía en rasgar el vientre con una daga llamada tantō de unos 20 - 30 cms, que era cubierto con un pañuelo para enjugar la sangre y mantener así lo más limpio posible al sujeto, mientras éste se esforzaba en controlar el miedo y el dolor sin emitir ruido alguno, dando así prueba de su valor, y resistiendo todo lo posible hasta que le pedía a su asistente, o kaishaku, que acabara con su tormento cortándole la cabeza antes de que se derrumbara.

19 Antes de cometer seppuku, se componía un poema de despedida o _"__yuigon__"_ que literalmente traducido es _"declaración que uno deja atrás"_; también conocidos como _"__zeppitsu__"_ o _"última pincelada"_ que daba cuenta de los pensamientos y emociones del practicante en un _tessen_ o abanico de guerra.

20 La reina Ginebra, esposa del rey Arturo, era a la vez amante de Lancelot, su autodesignado campeón.

* * *

Quiero darle una vez más las gracias a Trekumy, la escena del cumpleaños era lo que me tenía parada y no podía resolver y fueron sus amables sugerencias lo que me volvieron a la publicación, así como el enfrentamiento de Ryoga y Ranma. El resultado de sus indicaciones, sól pueden culparme a mí si su ejecución no fue la mejor.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y preferencias, sé que es una historia de difícil lectura en varios puntos y les agradezco su fe en que todo se resolverá de la mejor manera y que disfrutarán este pequeño cuento.


	8. VIII Corazones Destrozados 1ª

**Hola amigos del portal, pues sí, estoy de vuelta después de mucho dirán. La verdad es que cuando había escrito el capítulo anterior, tenía el siguiente casi terminado, cuando en sus reviews me di cuenta de que en verdad había tratado muy pobremente el tema central de la historia, que eran los sentimientos de los personajes, y me estaba centrando demasiado en el decorado. Gracias a ello, es entonces que me decidí a rehacerlo y corregir mi error, algo que como notarán, me ha costado tanto, y se ha extendido tanto, que he debido cortar el capítulo aquí (de lo contrario es ridículamente largo). Esto es lo lindo de este género, la retroalimentación, gracias a sus comentarios, es tremendamente enriquecedora, y les agradezco profundamente éstos, así como la atención y fidelidad con que siguen mi relato, y su paciencia conmigo.**

**Por otro lado, tengo que confesarles que si he publicado así, ahora, en esta fecha, es porque me he encontrado con la más terrible amenaza por parte de mi buena amiga Trekumy, la cual me ha enviado un terrible ultimátum por si seguía posponiendo esta publicación, por lo cual, espero apaciguarla con este medio capítulo y que no cumpla lo prometido, o lágrimas y tristeza esperaremos en sus páginas siguientes, únanse a mi y pídanle misericordia: ¡No seas cruel!**

**Un beso amiga, este capítulo te lo dedico, nos vemos en la red ;)**

**VIII. Corazones destrozados**

**1ª Parte**

¡Condenada histérica de mierda! Maldijo una vez más para sus adentros. No, ¡grandísima imbécil! _¿Así que él era un chiquillo? ¿Sólo una víctima pasiva de los acontecimientos?_ Cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, le escocían en lo más hondo. Sencillamente, no podía creer que Akane se hubiera aprovechado de él, que lo hubiera utilizado… ¿Es que acaso esa mujer era de piedra? ¿Qué no había sentido nada cuando habían estado juntos, cuando se acariciaban, cuando habían ido a esa casita llena de pétalos de rosa? Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y las reprimió con ira. ¡Maldita fuera! ¡Ella se lo perdía! Se dijo, mientras en su cuarto empezaba a armar su mochila para largarse de allí. ¡Si no quería nada serio con él, pues no permanecería sufriendo! ¡Dios sabía que le sobraban mujeres que se arrojaban a sus brazos, para que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ellas! Rabió, mientras arrojaba sin orden las cosas en el petate. Más lindas, más dulces, más diestras, con las que no tendría que batallar a cada paso, que no lo golpearían, no lo enfrentarían, nunca le llevarían la contraria, no. Ninguna otra tenía esa fibra. Se detuvo en su tarea con una camiseta en las manos. Una gota traicionera rodó por su mejilla y se la secó con ira. No importaba, murmuró, mientras continuaba su labor, no había necesitado a nadie antes y que lo ahorcaran si no se ahorraría un montón de problemas, rivales y demás locos. Sí, era completamente autosuficiente, y no precisaría de nada cuando se marchara. Esta vez, las malditas lágrimas empezaron a caer en un gran aluvión, sin que pudiera hacer nada por retenerlas y soltó todo, hundiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas para perderse en un pozo de oscuridad y olvido, mientras su pena destilaba por sus mejillas al suelo.

* * *

No era la primera vez que se iba a su cuarto con el corazón hecho pedazos, no era la primera vez que la decepción embargaba su alma, no era la primera vez que expresaba su intención de no verlo más en la vida; sólo que esta vez era completamente distinta, esta vez él había cruzado la línea. Siempre esperó con paciencia que mejorara sus modales, toleró sus desplantes y los malos entendidos que surgían a causa de las chicas, con el dolor de su corazón eso sí, _¿pero que la compartiera con su mejor amigo?_ Sus labios temblaron mientras las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos eran tercamente retenidas por ella. ¿Pero es que ese hombre tenía sangre de horchata? ¡Ella echaba espuma por la boca sólo porque otra lo mirara bonito! ¡No digamos ya la furia ciega que la poseía cuando alguna de las zorras intentaba colarse en su habitación! Tembló de cólera al recordar como lo había encontrado en su futón con la resbalosa de Shampoo al principio de su relación… ¡Y él dejaba muy tranquilamente que Ryoga durmiera con ella bajo el disfraz de su mascota! ¡Que la viera quitarse la ropa! ¡Ella, que siempre había creído que su desnudez sería algo sagrado que sólo compartiría con su verdadero amor, y ese par de infelices cretinos…! Ahora podía recordar aquella vez en que él mismo arrojara al cerdo en el vestidor del Furinkan, para distraerla a ella y a sus compañeras, mientras buscaba su estúpida fuente… sin importarle que otro hombre posara su vista en su cuerpo escasamente cubierto por unos pants y un pequeño brassière, que ella lo apretara contra su pecho en un emocionado abrazo… Esta vez las lágrimas de ira y humillación cayeron en torrente, bañando sus mejillas. ¡Estaba clarísimo! Él no la quería, solo había aprovechado la oportunidad que le brindó, como cualquier hombre ¡maldito fuera! ¡Y ella como una ilusa creyendo que…! Se cubrió la boca fuertemente para ahogar el desesperado sollozo que pugnaba por escapar. Lo último que deseaba es que alguien más la viera en este patético estado de indefensión. Y es que el cúmulo de emociones era tan grande, que no podía dejar de llorar, con el puño en la boca, mientras aquellos enormes gemidos sacudían con violencia todo su cuerpo y ella apretaba su cara con fuerza en la colcha intentando amortiguar los sonidos. Y así estuvo lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que el cansancio la venció y exhausta cayó en la negrura.

* * *

No supo cuanto rato permaneció así, solo que ya era tarde cuando recobró algo de conciencia, ¿se habría dormido, desvanecido o perdido la cordura por un lapso indeterminado? ¿Cómo mierda saber eso? Y además, no importaba nada, se dijo suspirando, mientras se levantaba pesadamente para mirar por la ventana. Todo estaba apagado, sí que era tarde. Mejor, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, así de vulnerable como se sentía.

Como el cuarto se le hiciera pequeño y agobiante, bajó y se encaminó a la sala, para luego salir al jardín y al dojo, recorriendo y memorizando cada detalle, ¿hace cuánto había dejado de mirar realmente aquella venerable construcción, cuándo se había familiarizado tanto con ella, como para no notar ya los detalles, sabedor de dónde estaba cada cosa, cada teja suelta, cada tabla rechinante, cada brizna de pasto demasiado crecida que necesitaran atención? ¿Cuándo esa casa de locos se había vuelto su hogar y cobijado sus sueños y anhelos? Se acercó al altar, el lugar destinado para que los dioses alumbraran los caminos de los guerreros que se llegaban hasta allí.1 Apoyó su frente enfebrecida en la duela que tantas veces había trapeado hasta hacer brillar la madera, ¿acaso era capaz de irse? ¿Tuvo alguna vez esa opción?

Al mirar hacia atrás, en la perspectiva del tiempo, recordando todas las veces que hizo amago de marcharse con la vana ilusión de que en verdad podía hacerlo. Y la verdad es que su última oportunidad se esfumó, cuando un rostro ovalado con la sonrisa más bonita que él hubiera visto en su vida, se volteó hacia él para decirle: _"Mi nombre es Akane. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigas?"_ ¡Pero qué desgraciada más grande! ¡Qué irresponsabilidad de su parte el andar soltando esas sonrisas a diestra y siniestra, sin tomar en cuenta los estragos que provocaba en quien las recibía! ¡Ahí no más había que ver como había quedado el pobre idiota de Ryoga, que ahora mismo andaba quizás por dónde, tratando de recuperarse de esa maldita exhibición de dientes parejitos y refulgentes; y podía adivinar que algo por el estilo le había hecho al miserable de Kuno (a quien en esos momentos podía compadecer también); y ahí estaba él ahora, otro desgraciado que tenía que aguantarse el dolor que ese gesto le había provocado! ¡Dos malditos años, dos! ¡Sufriendo en silencio la herida que ese instante primero le había provocado, cuando apenas era poco más que un crío inexperto e inocente, que se creía que todo lo que necesitaba para defenderse en el mundo era el kempo! ¡Pobre idiota! Rió sin humor.

Ya basta, ahora era su turno. Emprendería su camino que jamás debió abandonar, dejaría atrás su corazón, preso para siempre en aquellas pequeñas manos, pero seguiría adelante para convertirse, si no en un hombre completo, por lo menos en un guerrero completo.

Se volvía a su cuarto cuando escuchó voces y gritos apagados que venían de la sala. Al ir a investigar, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba viendo tele adentro, y por lo que escuchaba, era una de terror. Él sólo conocía a un habitante de la casa, que tuviera esa atracción culpable por ese estúpido género. ¡Qué cara! ¡Ahí andaba él, todo fregado por su culpa! ¡Y ella tan fresca haciendo su vida como si nada! ¡Pero eso no se iba a quedar así! Se puso a esperar a que la música y el diálogo le dieran un momento de clímax perfecto para su entrada y entonces, abriendo con la mayor violencia y agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza para verse aún más grande gritó como monstruo:

**-¡GRRROAAARRR…! **

**-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** –el ensordecedor alarido retumbó a los ecos por toda la casa, eso estaba bien, era lo que buscaba, pero lo que no estaba bien, era que la figura femenina que se volvió de golpe hacia él con ojos enormes y llorosos, no era la que él esperaba, sino un rostro dulce y manso, palidísimo, de una mujer a punto de sufrir un desvanecimiento por culpa de su "inspiración de medianoche":

-¡Oh, Dios Kasumi! _¡Lo siento tanto!_ –balbuceó desesperado gesticulando ansiosamente con las manos, tratando de calmar a la flipada joven que no salía de su estupor. En efecto, Kasumi, que no había podido conciliar el sueño en su preocupación por los más jóvenes del hogar (pese a que los chicos no respondieron a sus preguntas, todos habían percibido que la pelea había sido muy seria), y aburrida de dar vueltas en la cama, bajó a la sala a buscar en qué distraer la mente, encontrándose con aquel filme, y recordando lo mucho que le gustaban a su hermana pequeña, pensó que le ayudaría en sus propósitos, sólo que no había contado con que la trama la absorbiera tanto ni que le causara tal temor, de suerte que estaba con los ojos como platos, muy despierta y temblorosa; ni contaba tampoco con la intervención de su futuro cuñado para _amenizar la noche._

Éste en su culpa (porque ciertamente había que ser una sabandija de la peor especie para hacerle cualquier cosa a Kasumi), casi no sintió las voces ni los pasos alterados que venían en auxilio de la primogénita Tendo, pero lo que sí sintió, fueron sus ojos a punto de salir despedidos de sus órbitas, cuando la vara de disciplina de una furiosa Akane impactó contra su coronilla, expresando toda la gama de emociones que su temperamental prometida podía llegar a experimentar.

-¡RRRRRAANMAAAA! ¡ANIMAAAAL! –mientras un indignado Soun abrazaba a su hija mayor tratando de calmar sus estremecimientos, fulminando con la vista a su futuro yerno y heredero, a la par que Genma y Nodoka se lamentaban coléricos de no poder ponerle personalmente las manos encima, ya que después de que Akane acabara con él, no les dejaría mucho de todos modos. Pese a ello, salió corriendo por el jardín, buscando esquivar parte del castigo que sabía, se merecía de todo corazón, esperando contra todo pronóstico sobrevivir, todo averiado, pero vivir al fin, para buscar una manera de reparar el horrible acto que había cometido con su angelical cuñada. _¿Pero en qué mierda estaba pensando, por Dios?_

-¡Familia de locos! –masculló fastidiada Nabiki, manos cruzadas tras la nuca, luego de constatar que no corría riesgo la seguridad de ninguno de ese grupo de "memos descerebrados", como les decía para sus adentros, se fue a acostar.

Bueno, al menos ahora tenía un motivo para quedarse, pensó, mientras cojeaba todo contuso hasta su cuarto, y es que los pies le pesaban como plomo a la idea de irse, como que le faltaba el empuje para caminar y se le drenaba toda la energía. En ese plan, quedaría tirado tres manzanas más allá y lo traerían de vuelta entre reprimendas y su orgullo hecho trizas. ¡Estaba decidido! ¡Se quedaría hasta ayudar a su dulce cuñada a casarse con el zoquete del doctor! Una vez conseguido esto, podría irse con siquiera una satisfacción de haberle devuelto a alguien la mano, por las bondades que había tenido para con él en estos años. Pensando en esto, se quedó dormido al fin, sin sueños.

* * *

Había pensado que el día anterior había sido el peor que podría tener en toda su vida y esperaba que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla o por lo menos, un tremendo error del que alguien vendría a sacarlo, al menos eso pensó hasta que bajó a desayunar y se encontró con el helado reproche de la familia. Pese a los esfuerzos de Kasumi, los otros seguían enojados con él, y cómo no, si había cometido casi un pecado capital al meterse con aquella.

En realidad, no supo qué tanto la había cagado hasta que salió a la calle y la vecina de en frente, que barría la vereda, le lanzó una mirada congelante. Mientras caminaba tratando de lucir impávido, sintió que un chorro de agua helada le corría por la espalda. Al girarse, se topó con la gélida mirada de la anciana del balde, quien esta vez no se había limitado a rociarlo con el cucharón, sino que le vació el recipiente íntegro encima. Iba a reclamarle cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraban los lindantes y aún los estudiantes que a esa hora se apresuraban a sus colegios, ¿qué habría epidemia de miradas frías en la ciudad? Pensó mientras se echaba de su botellita de rojo en la cabeza. Se sentía incómodamente expuesto, tan bienvenido como un pedo en un ascensor, pero lo peor vino al pasar frente a la consulta del doctor Tofú, la mirada que el galeno le lanzó, la más amenazante mueca que había visto a lo largo de su corta pero ajetreada existencia (sus lentes incluso se blanquearon al sol dándole un aspecto temible), lo llevaron a largarse lo más rápidamente de allí que pudo. No era tonto, estaba claro que el hombre acababa de jurársela. ¡Mierda! ¡Que momento tan inoportuno! No solo porque era ése el hombre que zurcía su pobre pellejo cuando se averiaba (lo que sucedía con bastante más frecuencia de la que quisiera), sino que justo en estos instantes él quería propiciar el acercamiento definitivo entre aquél y su cuñada. ¿Pero cómo demonios se habían enterado todos? Esta incógnita fue rápidamente despejada cuando al llegar al instituto, se encontró con Nabiki repartiendo panfletos. No le asombró mucho cuando al recoger un ejemplar del suelo, leyó:

"Entérese de la última barrabasada de Ranma: **La Oscura Forma en que Pasa sus Noches.** Habla su pobre víctima: _'¡Oh, my! ¡En verdad no sé qué decir! ¡Fue todo tan confuso!'_ ¿Qué clase de animal atenta contra Kasumi Tendo? Entérese de los detalles, sólo 15 yens".

-¡NABIKIIIII!

Por supuesto, de la astuta chica solo quedaba una silueta de polvo.

* * *

Los días habían pasado inclementes y a pesar de su incredulidad, producto de la negación de ambos, había pasado a ser evidente que su intenso y clandestino idilio había llegado a su tormentoso final, y apenas esta sencilla verdad terminó por calar en sus mentes, ambos prometidos se vieron de pronto sumergidos en una nube de depresión y tristeza que hacían ver a Ryoga como un mero aficionado.

_"La cara oculta es la resulta,_

_de mi idea genial de echarte,_

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte…"_

Esta negrísima nube de pesadumbre se aposentó sobre el dojo Tendo, y el desánimo contagió a todos los habitantes de la gran casona, logrando que incluso la bondadosa y optimista Kasumi perdiera la dulce sonrisa que tanto la caracterizara.

_"Olvidarte me cuesta tanto,_

_Olvidar quince mil encantos es, mucha sensatez"_

Y es que los más jóvenes, que eran quienes generaban toda la vitalidad del hogar, estaban ahora completamente apesadumbrados, sin ánimos, a duras penas se levantaban, iban a la escuela y cumplían con sus deberes, para volver, cada uno a su cuarto, a lamentarse todo el día hasta que los llamaban a comer de nuevo. Y cuando la cólera del despecho se apoderaba del uno o de la otra e iban a hacerse algún reclamo tipo: "¿Por qué no me quieres?", la faz del otro parecía contestarle: "¡Por que no!", y esta brutal respuesta iba drenando sus energías, hasta convertirlos progresivamente en sombras que se deslizaban por el dojo, como condenados, buscándose sin encontrarse jamás.

_"Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más,_

_Y no me canse de jurarte, que no habrá segunda parte,_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte…"_

Pero aunque cueste creerse, quien más lamentaba este estado de cosas era su gestora, Nabiki, pero no vaya a creerse que era producto de un arrepentimiento tardío, sino más bien a que se había dado de narices con las consecuencias de sus actos; ya que desde el rompimiento, a Akane le había dado por colocar en su reproductor, una y otra vez, la triste canción que resonaba por todo el dojo, incluyendo las noches, en un ciclo interminable, y para aquélla (que dormía al lado), se había convertido en una tortura que amenazaba con llevarse para siempre su razón, ya que no sólo la fría ecuanimidad que la caracterizaba, y la cuenta que este calvario se cobraba, empezaba a manifestarse en extraños tics diurnos, que tenían a sus compañeros completamente anonadados.

_"Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo…"__2_

De modo que cuando por millonésima cuarentaitresava vez principiaron a sonar los acordes de su atormentadora canción, salió disparada como una saeta al cuarto contiguo, con la única idea en mente de silenciar aquella maldición que la perseguía como la roña. Akane ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de reaccionar, desde la cama en la que estaba tumbada de cualquier manera, envuelta en una nube negra, mientras Nabiki desesperada atacaba el equipo de su hermana para quitar el disco que amenazaba con llevarse toda su cordura:

**-¡Akane, ya basta por el amor de Dios!** –increpó a borbotones, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la testaruda chica, que con ojos ausentes escrutaba la muralla- **¡Te juro por lo más sagrado…! ¡Te juro por nuestra madre, que si tengo escuchar una vez más esta maldita…!** –le gritó completamente exasperada, mientras le hacía gestos imperiosos con el ofensivo disco, cuando éste le fue arrebatado por una deprimida forma, rodeada por la misma aura negra que la chica, y que conservaba vagamente la apariencia de su cuñado, solo que más pálido y desgarbado, inclusive su trenza lucía mustia, y que se encargó de colocar el CD y ubicar la canción, para irse con el mismo paso espectral rumbo a su habitación. Todo esto sin que ninguno se mirara y sin salir de su estado depresivo.

Nabiki miraba incrédula, ¡esos dos se habían confabulado para hacerle pagar sus culpas, e iban a terminar con ella si seguían así! Corrió escaleras abajo, con la intención sublevar a una turba que linchara a ese par, por el bien de todos.

**-¡Papá, tienes que hacer algo!** –estalló al llegar a la sala, donde la familia trataba de confortarse unos a otros juntos, tomando el té-. **¡Si siguen así nos van a enloquecer!**

-No te preocupes hija, Saotome y yo tenemos un plan –dijo ceremoniosamente el hombre de cabellos largos, mientras su compinche de gafas asentía sobriamente.

_**-¿Qué?**_ –gimoteó, con angustiosa esperanza.

-Mira esto –la instó, al tiempo que le mostraba un instrumento de su invención, consistente en una larga vara de bambú, a la cual se le había adosado un espejo en un ángulo ligeramente oblicuo, de unos 25 grados. Ante su mirada interrogante, se apresuró a explicar:- Cada media hora, subimos a sus cuartos a chequear que aún siguen respirando –declararon, muy satisfechos de su ingenio. Ella resopló indignada, debió saber que contar con ellos era una estupidez. Bueno, estaba claro que ella tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto otra vez, aunque no lo había hecho antes porque incluso a ella le había dado cosa patear al enemigo caído, pero aquí estaba en juego su sanidad mental y además, lo hacía por un bien mayor. Luego se lo agradecerían, no sería muy difícil.

* * *

Todo era tan lento, denso y pesado, como si una bruma hecha de plomo se hubiera aposentado sobre la ciudad, cubriéndolo todo de una gravedad tan enormeme, que le costaba caminar, moverse, respirar, incluso pensar. Vagamente, era conciente de la forma que le decía que su prometido la seguía. Todo lo que quería era acostarse en la acogedora oscuridad de su habitación y perderse de todo las dulces horas en que el sueño la sepultaba en el olvido. Encendió su reproductor, esperando el consuelo que la música le brindaba, expresando tan bien sus sentimientos, de modo que se quedó de una pieza y sin comprender mientras oía, en vez de su canción, las primeras estrofas que decían:

_"Y ahora siéntate_

_En esta silla_

_Esta vez escúchame,_

_Sin interrumpirme_

_Hace tanto tiempo que_

_Quiero decírtelo"_

¿Qué… qué era aquello? ¿Un mensaje de alguien? ¿Algo de sentarse para algo…? Antes de que alcanzara a retroceder el disco, lo que seguía la paralizó por completo:

_"Vivir contigo_

_Es ya inútil_

_Todo sin alegría_

_Sin una lágrima_

_Nada qué decirte_

_Ni en el futuro"_

Oh, era un mensaje de él. Claro, qué esperaba, iba a dejarla, era obvio. Pero aún así dolía, dolía mucho. Su cabeza cayó en su pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a saltársele, hace tiempo que pensó que se le habían secado, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, al menos hasta que escuchó lo que seguía.

_"En tu trampa_

_También he caído_

_El amante próximo_

_Tiene mi sitio_

_Pobre diablo_

_¡qué pena me da!"_

**¡Quéeeeee…! ¡Pero qué…! **Alzando bruscamente la cabeza.

_"Cuando te haga el amor_

_Te pedirá más y más_

_Se lo darás_

_Porque lo haces así_

_Como disimulas_

_Se te hace cómodo"_

_**¡Pero es que acaso ese imbécil se había atrevido a…!**_ pensó sin poder creérselo aún.

_"Y ahora sé quien eres_

_Y no sufro más_

_Y si nada crees_

_Te lo demostraré_

_Y esta vez_

_Tú lo recordarás"_

_**¡…!**_ Una temible aura rojiza, que hace demasiado tiempo no se veía por el dojo, empezó a crepitar y a extenderse por toda la habitación, como las llamas sobre el kerosén.

_"Y ahora desnúdate_

_Como ya sabes tú_

_No te equivoques_

_¡no me importas tú!_

_¡tú me desearas!_

_¡bella sin alma!"__3_

De un manotazo sacó el disco del equipo, y como lo sospechaba, el nombre de ese _futuro cadáver_ estaba malamente garrapateado sobre el lomo. Lo destruyó en un solo movimiento poderoso de su mano. Esta vez, ¡sí que se las iba a pagar!

* * *

Ya se había colocado en su lugar, y esperaba, sin importarle realmente, la música que lo acompañaba en su dolor, descartando los ligeros sonidos y movimientos que se escuchaban en el pasillo. Por lo cual, el estruendo que inició, lo pilló totalmente desprevenido, logrando mandarlo al techo del susto, y percibió que no era el único, pues sintió el estruendo de una cacerola por allá abajo, seguido de una pequeña conmoción.

_"Él me mintió,_

_No me amaba, nunca me amó"_

¿Pero qué mierda significaba aquello? ¿Por qué esos berridos que malamente podían llamarse música lo bombardeaban con acusaciones sin sentido?

_"Él dejó que lo adorara,_

_Él me mintió"_

Cuando fue a ver al pasillo, se encontró con dos parlantes que parecían gritonearlo a la cara las ofensivas reclamaciones.

_"Era un juego y nada más_

_Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad_

_Él me mintió"_

Siguiendo los cables extendidos por el pasillo, vio que desaparecían por el resquicio de debajo de la puerta de esa pequeña y estúpida ilusa, que pretendía así insultarlo de nuevas maneras, pensó, empuñando la mano derecha mientras un aura de lucha, que hace un tiempo no sentía, empezaba a extenderse por su derredor, al tiempo que aquellos gemidos se transformaban en auténticos berridos de un cerdo en el matadero.

_"¡Con el corazón destrozado, _

_El rostro mojado,_

_Soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme…!"_

_Eso _era una declaración de guerra. Con gran cólera, se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres a buscar las adecuadas municiones para responder al desafío de esa estúpida mujer. La muy idiota no sabía en qué se había metido al retar al gran Ranma Saotome, campeón invicto.

_"¡Mentira solo era mentira, palabras al viento_

_Tan solo un capricho que el niño teníaaaa…!"__4_

* * *

Abajo, el resto de la familia corría a la cocina a verificar el estado de la dulce Kasumi, quien miraba al cielo raso espantada y con la mano en el pecho tratando de devolver el ritmo natural a su exaltado corazón, la olla de la comida volcada a sus pies, para gran desconsuelo de los hombres.

-¿Te encuentras bien querida? –se acercó con dulzura Nodoka para confortarla.

-Sí, sí. Yo, lo siento… -empezó, señalando el desastre e inclinándose sobre él, pero siendo detenida por la mujer mayor en el trayecto.

-Eso no tiene importancia, hoy pediremos algo a algún sitio –le sonrió amablemente para empezar a limpiar el desastre, al observarla dubitativa le preguntó: -¿Sucede algo?

-No, no. Es solo que, justo ahora, no me tranquiliza verlos pelear… -Nodoka no necesitaba preguntar quienes, ella también miró al techo preocupada, y es que ya no eran unos niños, y de tanto ir el cántaro al agua, termina por romperse…

* * *

Se hallaba muy satisfecha de sí misma, cuando vio que el muy atrevido ése, entró en su habitación, con toda soltura, para colocar otro de sus detestables discos, mientras la miraba de forma desafiante:

_"¡…que solo estaba frente a una profesional de la mentira!_

_¡Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira!_

¡Pero qué jeta de ese infeliz venir a hacer eso en su cara!

_¡Una vulgar y estúpida mentira!_

_Jugué a ganar y solo he conseguido_

_Ser un juguete más de tus caprichos"__5_

Mientras la miraba con sorna, ella sacó el disco, y lo rompió en mil pedacitos que le aventó encima, para dedicarle otra canción:

_"…sí, tú nunca fuiste fiel_

_Y me fingiste aquel, amor perverso"__6_

De inmediato, él sacó otro disco que insertó en el equipo:

_"Dueño de ti,_

_¿Dueño de qué?_

_Dueño de nada._

_Un arlequín que hace temblar, tu piel sin alma".__7_

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti y tus estúpidos discos! ¡Fuera de mi cuarto! –dijo, arrojándolo fuera de una buena patada. De inmediato, él oyó los sones de la insultante canción:

_"Rata inmunda_

_Animal rastrero_

_Escoria de la vida_

_Adefesio mal hecho…"_

¡Oh! ¡Eso sí que era jugar sucio! Ella se lo había ganado. ¡Oh sí! ¡Estaba _taaaan_ fregada ahora!

_"__Infrahumano_

_Espectro del infierno_

_Maldita sabandija_

_¡Cuánto daño me has hecho!"_

Corrió escaleras abajo, ante la mirada preocupada de la familia, a la que él no prestó atención, directo a la caja de fusibles y de un solo golpe de puño, la hizo añicos, cortando toda la electricidad de la casa y ganándose una buena dosis de electrocución, mientras su improvisado público podía echarle un impresionante vistazo a su osamenta en calidad de rayos X.

_"Porque un bicho rastrero,_

_Aún siendo el más maldito_

_Comparado cont…"__8_

Su padre, al verlo tan alterado, sólo atinó a mostrarle un cartel con _"Bastaba con que bajaras la llave"_ (aunque no estaba convertido en panda), siendo secundado vigorosamente por su amigo. Él no les hizo caso y corrió escaleras arriba, donde por un rápido intercambio de billetes, el equipo de Nabiki estuvo a su disposición, junto a una gran cantidad de pilas. La castaña fue a reunirse con la familia, mordisqueando un panecillo dulce, al tiempo que comentaba:

-¡Cielos! No entiendo por qué han elegido esa música prehistórica para su batalla, si podían echarse raps.

-No creo que tengan ese tipo de música hermanita –le contestó Kasumi con cara de preocupación.

-Pues sólo decirlo: por unos pocos yens yo podría…

-Otra razón más en contra –la cortó interviniendo la señora Nodoka-. Yo creo que sólo les interesa entregarse el mensaje adecuado.

-Además, yo no sé que le encuentras de malo a la música hija –terció Soun-, creo que algunos discos son míos, si tan sólo dejaran alguna canción completa la apreciarías.

-Es verdad Tendo, las otras son mías y las uso en el equipo grande –Nabiki puso cara vinagre, mientras sacaba la lengua con asco. Las otras no prestaron atención al intercambio. Estaban preocupadas de cómo se desarrollaban los eventos y en contra de su costumbre, tenían la fuerte tentación de intervenir para que aquello no degenerara a mayores visto lo distanciados que ya habían estado los chicos.

Mientras, Akane ya se daba por vencedora, oyó con una potencia que casi la deja sorda y la envió contra la muralla, los sones que venían por la ventana:

_"Se dice de mí…"_

_¡Oh! ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Él no se atrevería a eso…! ¿O si?_ Al asomarse por la ventana, lo vio muy erguido en el jardín, el aparato en una mesa apuntando hacia ella, conectado a los tremendos parlantes que usaban para las fiestas y el karaoke, y con una mueca de malicia que no le presagiaba nada bueno.

_"Se dice que… ¡soy fea! _

_¡Que camino a lo malevo!_

_¡Que soy chueca y que me muevo con un aire compadrón!"_

-¡Rrrrraaanmaaa! ¡Grandísimo estúpido! –le gritó echando espuma por la boca y amenazándolo con el puño. Pese a ello, el otro le contestó muy tranquilo y hasta sonriente, ahuecando la mano en su oreja:

-¡Lo siento Akane! ¡No se escucha! ¡Tendrás que gritar más fuerte! –al tiempo que le subía más el volumen al aparato por si se le ocurría hacerlo. Con ira renovada, intentó buscar las pilas que había en su cuarto, abriendo cada aparato electrónico tenía, pero a cada insulto empezaba a perder cada vez más la cabeza:

_"¡Que parezco un dinosaurio! mi nariz es puntiaguda",_

Hasta que su carácter decidió la batalla, y con un grito de guerra se arrojó a toda carrera fuera de la habitación, con su mazo en alto:

_"La figura no me ayuda y mi boca es un buzón"._

-¡RRRRAANNNNMMMMMMAAAA! –de inmediato se topó con la visión de una hermosa pelirroja que la esperaba en el patio, con una expresión de colegiala boba que ya le conocía, cuando quería embaucar o burlarse de alguien.

_"Si fea soy, pongámosle,_

_Que de esto ya,_

_Yo me enteré"_

-¡Oh, Akane! ¡Qué suerte tienes de ser tan fea y no tener que preocuparte de tanto baboso detrás de ti! –al tiempo que delineaba su voluptuosa figura, para hacer _énfasis_ en la tremenda distancia que la separaba de su belleza superior.

_"Más la fealdad que Dios me dio",_

-¡RANMAAA! ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTAAA! –gritó ésta, presa de una de esas cóleras descomunales, al tiempo que lo mandaba a volar con ayuda de su mazo.

_"Mucha mujer, me la envidió"_

Mientras volaba por los cielos se dio tiempo para hacerle una mueca a ella, estirando sus labios con los dedos a los costados para sacarle la lengua en son de triunfo:

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Te gané! **¡FEA!**

**-¡ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL!** –lo amenazó aún, agitando el puño en alto.

_"Y no dirán que me creí porque modesta siempre fui,_

_Yo soy así".__9_

Al oír los últimos acordes, se volvió con furia al ofensivo equipo, que también cayó víctima de su mazo justiciero, y al volverse a la asombrada familia que los contemplaba, estalló:- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es que nunca habían visto una discusión sobre música? –para luego largarse a su cuarto pisando con fuerza. Al ver que todo había terminado por el momento, Kasumi dijo:

-Es mejor que llame al electricista para luego preparar el desayuno otra vez.

-Yo te ayudo con el desayuno querida –se ofreció Nodoka, las dos mujeres se alejaron charlando tranquilamente, mientras pasaban por el lado de una satisfecha Nabiki, quien no olvidaba anotar el precio de un nuevo reproductor a la cuenta de Ranma, sonriendo al pensar en los pingües beneficios obtenidos sólo por comprar un disco antiguo e imitar su escritura. Por supuesto, el equipo sería más grande y con más funciones, después de todo, había que tomar en cuenta los daños morales, se dijo, con un exagerado gesto de sufrimiento, ése aparato llevaba tiempo con ella y le tenía afecto.

En el fondo, todos estaban aliviados de que las cosas volvieran a ser como siempre, aunque eso significara que volvieran a estar como siempre.

* * *

Después de la guerra de canciones, las cosas volvieron a ser como antes de que todo empezara con la decisión de Akane, es decir: sólo se hablaban a gruñidos, se gritaban, se soltaban los peores insultos que pudieran darse, y en general, se mantenían apartados todo lo que podían, sólo que con más saña que nunca. No perdían oportunidad para darse con la puerta en las narices y ofenderse todo lo que podían. Los pretendientes, recibieron este cambio con mucho alivio, ya que el previo acercamiento los había puesto demasiado nerviosos y en cualquier momento se temían lo peor y que se les viniera encima una boda que no pudieran desmantelar.

Pero ciertamente, quien más satisfecha estaba con los acontecimientos era cierta habitante del dojo, quien en segunda línea esperaba que los componentes de la ecuación estuvieran en su punto para que le tocara actuar.

* * *

¡Qué cabreadera tenía! Ahora que estaban tan evidentemente peleados, y luego de una muy colorida intervención de Nabiki (algo así como _inscripciones abiertas para ser novios de la gorila a solo 600 yens),_ y todos los pendongos del lugar habían salido de sus madrigueras y se habían puesto en una agresiva campaña para conquistar a esa estúpida y necia mujer, que no hacía nada por apartarlos, si incluso se había atrevido a insinuar que cualquier otro le daría lo que él no, y entonces no se había podido contener y la había llamado…

¡La había llamado ramera! ¡Sí! ¡Enfrente de todo el Furinkan! ¡A su adorada y venerada Akane! ¡Mierda! Bien merecido el mazazo que le había dado, aunque fuera insuficiente, pero es que el verla actuando de esa manera lo sacaba de sí, lo volvía loco, cuando decía que le faltaba algo… ella… ella… ¡¿Acaso se refería a lo que él temía?! ¿Acaso ella…? ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ¡Más le valía que no…! –su cara había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza a la par que su aura.

No, en realidad, Ella no era así –pensó calmándose en el proceso-, nunca lo había sido, pero es que ahora último le salía con cada cosa que en realidad no sabía que esperar y casi estaba seguro que un espíritu maligno se había apoderado de ella, se dijo, pasándose la mano por la cara exasperado. ¡Pero qué demonios le pasaba! Estaba de acuerdo en que la había cagado con lo del cerdo, pero…

Ella tenía sus planes con respecto a él antes de aquello, se lo había soltado claramente el día de "P-Chan al Descubierto", tarde o temprano pensaba largarlo, ¡maldita fuera! Y se lo echó al rostro con una claridad aterradora -de un feroz golpe de puño partió una pared.

No lo entendía, no lo entendía, no entendía nada, ni una mierda de lo que le dijo se correspondía con la manera de ser, del conocimiento que él tenía de ella, si en verdad se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que ella podía ser así, nunca hubiera pasado lo de la cabañita de pétalos de rosa, nunca hubiese llegado a un grado de intimidad semejante, ¡Dios! Suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo esta vez, como queriendo extraerse esos pensamientos agobiantes que lo llevaban por una agotadora montaña rusa emocional.

Todo aquello le parecía una mierda, de modo que la tensión en el ambiente se pudiera cortar con cuchillo y en estos momentos de vulnerabilidad, "las inscripciones" aquellas en la escuela le había venido tan bien como encontrarse con Ryoga en medio de uno de sus ataques de depresión. ¿Qué más podía salirle mal? Había olvidado que esa era una pregunta que jamás debe hacerse, a menos que quieras invocar al diablo. En su habitación, lo esperaba la persona más temible y quien de inmediato lo ponía en guardia, pero que por más que calculara sus movimientos, nunca podía vencer:

-Y ahora, ¿qué mierda quieres Nabiki? –ciertamente, ella era lo último que necesitaba para empeorar aquella condenada jornada.

-No te asustes –se acercó sonriente y extendiendo las palmas para demostrar que era inofensiva, lo cual puso al joven en mayor alerta, porque _eso_ era una mala señal-. Ya sé que lo has tenido mal hoy –el chico sólo le lanzó una mirada significativa para indicarle por culpa de _quien_ lo había pasado tan mal- ¡Vamos, no estoy hablando de eso Ranma! –prosiguió acortando la distancia suavemente:- Después de todo, esos juegos son viejos entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Yo hablo de algo más significativo… -dejó caer. El chico solo la miró con desconfianza, incapaz de detectar la trampa, pese a saber de su existencia.- Pobre Ranma, traicionado por su amor –susurró compasivamente Nabiki, al tiempo que se deslizaba por su espalda rodeándolo, en una imitación bastante buena de la serpiente de los cristianos: -No sólo te ha usado y descartado, sino que mientras estaba contigo, hacía planes para fugarse con otro… -suspiró en su oído. Al oír esto, el chico levantó bruscamente la cabeza para enfrentarla:

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –dijo incrédulo.

-Pues de ella y de Mousse, de quien más –dijo con fingida conmiseración- ¿Acaso no sabías que planeaban irse juntos de Nerima cuando acabara el año escolar? –esto engrifó completamente al muchacho, como si hubiera entrado en el temido Neko-ken. Nabiki aprovechó esta circunstancia para rodearlo tiernamente con un brazo, al tiempo que se acercaba con su mejor expresión entre suplicante y sumisa, que derretía las mejores defensas: -¡Oh, Ranma! ¿Qué no entiendes que todo tu esfuerzo y devoción han estado mal enfocados? ¿No te has dado cuenta –prosiguió, con la vista provocativamente fija en sus labios- de que te has equivocado de hermana? ¿Acaso no sabes –prosiguió, bajando la voz a un murmullo seductor y acercándose a él- lo que siento por…? –el chico se sacudió del trance en que esa mirada hipnótica lo había puesto y alejándola con los brazos se levantó.

-¡Ya basta Nabiki, no soy tan idiota para caer en esa treta dos veces! –le espetó molesto

-¿Treta dices? –acusó llorosa.

-¡Esa de que estás enamorada de mí! ¡Hace tiempo que dejé de ser tan inocente! ¿Sabes? Si de verdad sintieras algo por mí, lo último que harías seria hablarme mal de ella, porque no querrías verme sufrir así tanto –ante esta lógica incontrastable, no tenía nada que decir-. Mira, no sé cual sea el negocio que tengas entre manos, pero puedo decirte algo: ¡No me interesa! –para proseguir cada vez más cabreado, ciertamente las hermanas Tendo (salvo la mayor) hace rato que lo empezaban a sobrepasar con sus tonterías: -Además, ¡qué estúpido error de cálculo el tuyo! ¡Pensar que por despecho habría de caer contigo, su hermana! ¡Jamás cometería una estupidez tan garrafal como para cerrarme las puertas definitivamente con la pequeña idiota, por más molesto que estuviera! –esto la dejó sin habla, pero igual si hubiera querido decir algo hubiera sido inútil, ya que prosiguió: -¡No me interesa para nada lo que vendes! ¡Ahora, con tu permiso, voy a tener unas palabritas con mi mujer!

La mediana de los Tendo observó con estupor como su blanco se iba indemne, dejándola de paso completamente desarmada. ¿Y ahora, que diablos podría hacer?

* * *

Por su parte, el chico llegó de tres zancadas al cuarto de _su mujer,_ como le dijera a Nabiki, impulsado por la cólera de su anuncio, ni siquiera tocó la puerta, sino que entró con estrépito, sorprendiendo a la peliazul:

-¿Qué es eso de que te vas a escapar con Mousse? –soltó sin preámbulos, enfadado. Ante esto, la chica corrió hasta él y cerrando la puerta (previo haberse cerciorado de que no los espiaban) se le acercó para sisearle bajo:

-¿Pero cómo lo has averiguado? –él quedó completamente descolocado, en el fondo esperaba que se lo negara con un buen mazazo por haberse creído tamaña tontería, por lo que encajó el golpe visiblemente herido:

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Te vas a ir con él? –murmuró con voz queda y perdiendo todo su aplomo.

-Bueno… -empezó ella muy avergonzada- comprende, tú mismo lo has dicho: somos los peores artistas marciales de Nerima, necesitamos nivelar con el resto…

-¿Y qué mierda tiene eso que ver? –le gritó, exasperado por aquel galimatías incoherente, mientras su mundo se caía a pedazos.

-¡Pues qué te crees! –ella era pasto seco y con la menor chispa encendía- ¡Musha shugyo!10 ¿Qué estabas pensando, idiota?

-¡Ya! –rió incrédulo, los celos lo volvían irracional-. ¡Y para un Musha shugyo te tienes que escapar de casa tan bien acompañada!

-¿Acaso en verdad estás celoso de Mousse? –lo confrontó ella, conciente de que cualquier otro intento de razonar sería inútil con el posesivo muchacho-. ¿De Mousse? Porque, ¿te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de Mousse? ¿Verdad? –recalcó, con la esperanza de que comprendiera lo absurdo de su enojo.

-¡Ya deja de restregarme el nombre de ese cretino por la cara! –estalló en el mismo tren, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del ofensor sentía que unos instintos homicidas crecían en su interior: -¿Qué tendría de extraño? Con el mal gusto que tienes…

-¡Pues en eso, no puedo dejar de darte la razón! –se quedaron nariz con nariz, mirándose enfadados sin ceder ni un ápice uno ante el otro.

-¡Está bien, has lo que quieras! –espetó finalmente, en vista que no consiguiera lo que quería y que ella le jurara quedarse con él- ¡Me tiene sin cuidado! –y se fue escupiendo clavos. Akane, que lo conocía, corrió al teléfono a prevenir a su pobre sensei. Mousse era bastante más hábil de lo que todos creían, pero contra Ranma no tenía nada que hacer, y menos en ese estado de celos explosivos.

* * *

Durante las semanas siguientes, Ranma decidió tomarse la revancha que sus celos sobre Akane le habían cobrado, y no sólo llenaba de atenciones a sus otras gozosas prometidas que recibían felices su cambio de actitud, sino que a cuanta chica contaba entre sus admiradoras, lo cual quería decir, todo el Furinkan, para la gran cólera de la peliazul, que ésta se guardaba mucho de exteriorizar (al menos eso se pensaba ella, mientras todos caminaban de puntillas a su alrededor).

Se pasaba los días en citas, pese a las reconvenciones de sus padres y el gesto adusto de Soun, y su comportamiento le recordaba dolorosamente a ella cuando el muchacho había estado bajo los efectos de la bandita del amor de ese canalla del maestro, solo que esta vez no podía achacárselo a ninguna droga, actuaba así por su voluntad, y esto generaba un gran dolor dentro de sí. Y si bien sentía mucha rabia por esto, la verdad es que se hallaba impotente, porque no se le escapaba que gran parte de eso era culpa suya.

Desde aquel malhadado momento en que había tomado su decisión de tener una aventura con él, todo había sido una serie de opciones peores que habían terminado con ellos más lejos que si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ambos. A veces, en las noches recordaba lo que era sentirse amada por él y la pena y el dolor parecían partirle el pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin él? Se suponía que cuando otra se lo llevara, ella estaría muy lejos de allí y no tendría que presenciarlo, pero en cambio ahora, se preguntaba quién lo estaría _entreteniendo,_ y las horrendas imágenes en su cabeza hacían que quisiera ir y arrancarle los ojos a la zorra que se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima a su hombre, hasta que recordaba que ya no era suyo y rompía a llorar sin consuelo. Pero no era justo, cualquier otro podía darle lo que él no, incluso en más débil, incluso Gosunkugi la haría la reina y señora de sus dominios y ella tenía que conformarse con ser la titular de un lugar sin sustancia, mientras ese picaflor se iba a revolotear por allí bien acompañado, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso se merecía eso ella?

En un momento de debilidad, consideró mandar su orgullo al diablo y tomar lo que él quisiera darle, incluso aunque significara compartirlo, y sólo un firme esfuerzo de su voluntad la reprimió de caer tan bajo, porque una vez en ese tren sólo podía ir de degradación y tocar fondo, lo amaba demasiado para que ello no la afectase, y eso quería decir que era tan explosivamente posesiva como él mismo. Terminaría por convertirse en una arpía amargada que les hiciera la vida miserable a los dos y no quería hacerle eso a él porque sabía que en su caso es que era por ser demasiado débil para negarse que por dolo, pero sobre todo, no quería hacérselo a sí misma. ¡Dios, Dios! ¿Podría arreglar las cosas? Había pensado ingenuamente que una vez que llegaran a la intimidad, él perdería su misterio y le sería más fácil olvidarlo, pero había descubierto que habérselas con la desnudez, la sensibilidad, el olor de la persona amada va creando lazos cada vez más profundos, que tejen un entramado cada vez más firme, multidimensional, que te ligan inextricablemente al objeto de tu amor y se entierran profundo, y arrancarse eso requería arrancar carne, vísceras, corazón. Así, ahora solo era media Akane, que vagaba por la casa con una apariencia formidable, y un interior vacío, pues su alma estaba pesa en los ojos azules de su dueño.

* * *

Las cosas pintaban mal, tanto Nodoka como Kasumi habían intentado mediar, con resultados desalentadores, de modo que resolvieron recurrir a un tercero que en otras oportunidades parecía haber ido de utilidad. Mousse se encontraba un tanto incómodo entre las dos encantadoras mujeres, tratando de explicarles, sin éxito, de que no poseía el nivel de influencia que le atribuían sobre Akane.

-Vamos Mousse-kun, no seas tan modesto –le decía en ese momento Kasumi-. Akane te hace mucho caso, tiene un gran respeto por tu opinión.

_"Si tú supieras adonde han llevado a Akane mis palabras",_ pensó para su coleto el amazona, preguntándose si las damas lo apalizarían demasiado, al enterarse que su niña, era _algo_ menos inocente, por culpa de algunos delirios suyos, dichos sin reflexionar.

-En última instancia, tu cercanía alrededor de Akane pondrá celoso a mi hijo, lo cual siempre sería una ganancia –lo cual obviamente no le agradó nada, todavía no se le pasaba el susto de la semana pasada, cuando el otro se había enterado de su proyecto de camping (la exagerada de Tendo tenía que darle el pomposo nombre de Musha shugyo), y se había ido derechito a buscarlo al Neko Hanten para asesinarlo (eso se lo había dejado clarísimo), gracias a Dios que Shampoo se le había colgado como siempre (primera vez que esta costumbre lo hacía feliz en vez de indignarle), dándole tiempo de cambiar a pato y esconderse con la ayuda de la anciana. Era la primera vez que se hallaba del otro lado, siendo requerido por un novio celoso, y podía jurar que desde entonces la pelimorada lo miraba con algún interés, mientras la vieja lo hacía objeto de sus burlas.

-¡No te preocupes! –agregó Kasumi- ¡Estoy segura que Akane le impedirá lastimarte seriamente! –lo cual _sí_ lo alarmó, ya sabía como las gastaba Saotome, había presenciado sus batallas más memorables de primera línea y no daba un miserable yen por su pellejo. Entonces lo agarraron entre ambas y a pesar de sus protestas lo arrojaron al cuarto de la chica para que razonara con ella.

* * *

Ranma escuchaba sin oír el incesante parloteo de la joven Shisuka, una compañera muy mona y preocupada por su apariencia, a quien no le molestaba la poca participación del joven en el diálogo, con escucharse a sí misma le bastaba.

Después de diez días en esto, el joven pensaba con desgana que realmente, por más que buscara, por todas las fuerzas que pusiera, no había caso, no existía punto de comparación, todas las otras le resultaban insuficientes si las comparaba con la idiota: demasiado suaves, demasiado frágiles, demasiado superficiales, demasiado no-Ella (no se le había escapado que ahora había pasado a ser nuevamente _Ella_ dentro de sí, como cuando la conoció, como si los sentimientos que le despertaba fueran tan poderosos y nuevos que no alcanzaran para nombrarla). Se ruborizaban e hinchaban de orgullo cuando paseaban con él o les dirigía un piropo, pero se encogían temblando ante el ceño de él o cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte, no digamos ya las crisis de histeria si algún otro artista marcial le buscaba querella o las chicas venían a exigirle cuentas por pillarlo in fraganti, y eso era parte de su rutina habitual.

Suspiró frustrado. No cabía duda de que a él le convenía otra artista marcial, pero saliendo con Ukyo se daba cuenta de que siempre sería su amigo-amiga, sin contar con que ésta le llevaría el amén en todo, y en cuanto a Shampoo, bueno, ella era idónea en muchos campos, pero cuando por fin habían salido a una cita, pues bien, se lo pasó achuchándolo y pidiéndole claramente ir al lecho, posibilidad que lo puso muy nervioso, pero que descartó con el fin de tratar de entablar una conversación con la chica, que nunca pasó más allá de frases de doble sentido por parte de aquella, y después un franco aburrimiento porque "airen interesarse por cosas tan tontas cuando podrían ocuparse de otras tanto más interesantes" _(¿Qué acaso se había vuelto el objeto sexual de todo Nerima? -pensó frunciendo el ceño, le daban ganas de darle un buen mazazo a la marimacho al pensar en ello)._ Y si bien estaba claro que en ese sentido era probable que ella cumpliera sus expectativas, lo cierto es que no era tan tonto para caer en una artimaña tan evidente para cazarlo y _casarlo,_ cuando todavía se hallaba explorando dubitativamente lo que el mercado tenía que ofrecerle.

Además, siendo honesto, le parecía estar permanentemente marcado por _Ella,_ imprimado, y el simple roce de otra le producía hasta náuseas. Por otro lado, cuando _ellas_ lo tocaban se sentía como algún tipo de posesión, tan distinto a cuando _Ella_ lo hacía, y entonces se sentía tan especial, querido, valorado, como si fuera lo más genial de este mundo. Suspiró. Mejor dar las cosas por terminadas y volver a casa, de seguro habría alguna forma de arreglar este sinsentido, no había entendido una mierda de todo eso que le había soltado su gorila prometida, tendría que ir y pedir una traducción, porque no lo pillaba. Sabía de sobras que no era ningún culo ligero, de modo que, ¿por qué se empeñaba en actuar así con él?

* * *

Akane observaba muy confundida a Mousse, despatarrado en el piso de su habitación, que intentaba componerse de la manera más digna.

-Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Al parecer, tu suegra y tu hermana mayor tienen esta estúpida idea de que tú me haces caso y que tomas en cuenta mis consejos –al oír esto, la chica bufó indignada.

-Si vienes con uno de tus sermones Mousse, te advierto que no estoy de humor para…

-Bla, bla, bla. Tú, como siempre, ya tienes todo claro, ¿verdad? Como que nunca te ha pasado que hayas sacado conclusiones precipitadas antes, ¿no es así? -lo cual encendió las llamas de un fuego que se había calmado un tanto.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así Mousse, desgraciado, cuando tú formabas parte de los traidores que sabían el secreto de ese canalla miserable de Ryoga!

-Akane, creo que ya te cobraste tu libra de carne (e incluyendo sangre y hasta varios dientes debo decirte), con respecto a ese malhadado asunto, ¿no crees?

-¡Eso no quita que me traicionaron! –soltó indignada.

-Traicionamos nada, en primer lugar, no somos unos soplones como para andar delatándonos unos a otros…

-¡Qué cara la tuya…! –barbotó furiosa.

-Akane: Ryoga es tan amigo nuestro como lo eres tú; y la verdad, es que era a él a quien le correspondía hablarte de aquello, no a nosotros –esto la frenó en seco.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, -suspiró desalentada, para volver a tomar impulso:- ¡pero eso no quita que deberían haberlo apremiado para que lo hiciera!

-¡Pero con que moral haríamos eso Akane! Fíjate en la panda que somos: Ukyo coacciona a Saotome para que se case con ella por lo del carrito de okonomiyaki y se vale de todo sentimiento de culpa de él para sus fines –empezó, principiando la cuenta con el dedo índice-; Shampoo trata de hechizarlo y seducirlo para lo mismo –otro dedo-; mientras yo intento con todas mis fuerzas asesinarlo para que no lo logre –tercer dedo. Mientras enumeraba esto, una gran gota de sudor le apareció a ella en la cabeza-. Si uno de nosotros le decíamos algo, se reiría de nosotros y nos diría algo así como "la paja en el ojo ajeno" y esas cosas.

-¡Malditos sean todos ustedes idiotas! –le gritó indignada, con una gran vena en la frente.

-Esta bien, esta bien –agregó, alzando las manos conciliador-, la paliza nos la merecíamos y con ella pagamos más de algún renuncio…

-¡Pero es que aún hay más! –le gritó con ira renovada.

-…, pero que mantengas este rencor es absurdo –prosiguió como si no la oyera-. Después de todo, recuerda que vives con Nabiki, pero sobre todo, con Happosai –le señaló intencionadamente. No necesitaba decir más, el mensaje estaba claro: No somos perfectos, pero somos todo lo que tienes, de modo que ¡confórmate y deja de armar tanto jaleo! Lo cual le dieron ganas de obsequiarle otra paliza, pero en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón, de modo que se limitó a mandarle una de sus más feroces miradas y sentarse en la cama cruzada de brazos. El chico sonrió victorioso, ahora tendría la posibilidad de proseguir con su programa: "¡Unamos a Ranma y Akane!". Por supuesto que le había cobrado sincero afecto a la chica, pero eso no obstaba para que maniobrara un poquito para conseguir sus propios fines, máxime que así servía también los intereses de la propia chica, quien era demasiado orgullosa para su propio bien.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa saludó a su madre y a Kasumi que se afanaban por terminar la limpieza en la cocina (le parecía que habían entablado una cortés y encarnizada lucha sobre quien se quedaba con la supremacía del lugar), y respondió con una negativa al amable ofrecimiento de Kasumi sobre si tenía apetito (algo de que si quería postre de mouse, ¿o sería si le apetecía irse a un kibutz? Con ella nunca se sabía) y se encaminó desganadamente al cuarto de Ella para arreglar las cosas de una vez, ya estaba francamente harto. Se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de borrar cualquier mal sentimiento y abrirse lo más posible a cualquier atisbo de esperanza entre ambos. Luego de eso, y sin molestarse en tocar, abrió la puerta.

* * *

Después de mucho contenerse, Akane por fin había accedido a hablar con él, y las cosas le estaban saliendo así como a borbotones, entre un torrente de frases entrecortadas por la emoción (se notaba a las claras el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía por aguantar las lágrimas), hasta que salió con lo de la anécdota de Saotome arrojando al cerdo por la ventana del vestidor del Furinkan, y allí había estallado, deshaciéndose en llanto, mientras le explicaba por qué ese canalla no la quería y sólo se había aprovechado de la situación. Al verla tan vulnerable, algo le había removido a abrazarla mientras le murmuraba frases cariñosas:

-Ya, ya, pequeña Akane –le decía mientras le frotaba con ternura los brazos-. Yo te puedo asegurar que estás equivocada, no sabes las veces que el muy necio le limpió los mocos a golpes al cerdo, por haberse querido propasar contigo.

-¡No lo defiendas carajo! –le gritó molesta apartándose de él y pateando el suelo-. ¡Siempre es igual! ¡Llegado el momento, todos los hombres cierran filas y se cobijan bajo la misma manta…!

-¡Pero que gay lo haces sonar! –se quejó molesto el amazona, para proseguir, al tiempo que le pasaba un pañuelo: -Akane, te lo dice uno que muchas veces fue testigo de estas luchas y a quien le contaron otras tantas: a Saotome se le comía el hígado ver a Ryoga rondándote, y cuando lo veía aparecer en tu cuarto en la mañana, lo perseguía hasta darle su merecido, ¿o no te recuerda nada eso? –ella se secó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada vulnerable e inocente, que si no fuera porque ya estaba enamorado, de seguro que lo hubiera hecho caer, se dijo, no por primera vez. ¿Pero qué encanto tenía esta niña?

-Eso solo lo hacía porque es orgulloso… -negaba esta tercamente.

-¡Lo hacía porque estaba celoso, carajo! –le espetó en el mismo tono que ella había empleado hacía unos momentos atrás, estaba visto que iba a necesitar de un buen sacudón para hacerla entrar en razón, ¡qué mujer más cabezona Dios! ¡Eso sí que no se lo envidiaba a Saotome! Solo esperaba que ella le diera guerra por el resto de sus días, se lo merecía por orgulloso-. ¡Te lo digo yo! ¿Te conté de la vez que los encontré peleando porque Ryoga había decidido quedarse definitivamente como P-Chan y ser tu mascota, y Ranma estaba furioso porque pensaba que sólo quería bañarse contigo, y mientras estaban en eso, yo traté de matarlos con una enorme bomba, que al final me explotó a mí en el canal? –mientras escuchaba esto, Akane había dejado de lloriquear y lo miraba con los ojos dilatados por el asombro y la incredulidad, hasta que al oír el final se acordara que ella misma pateó la enorme bola y presenciara la explosión, haciendo que una enorme gota de sudor le apareciera en la cabeza. Aprovechando la coyuntura, le contó mil anécdotas más, de primera mano u oídas por uno u otro protagonista, ¡nunca esperó que en el duelo con Mikado y Asuza estuvieran luchando también por su mano! ¡Dios, tantos duelos y ella muy neciamente nunca supo que se la disputaban como dos perros tras un hueso!

-Eso solo confirma lo que te digo: ¡Ranma Saotome no iba a perder frente a Ryoga Hibiki, no que yo le importara de verdad! –pateó el suelo con ira, y prosiguió:- Sino, lo del vestidor…

-Ok, analicemos lo del vestidor –suspiró con cansancio el amazón: -Hasta donde yo sé, desde el principio mismo, intentó quitarte el cerdo, pero cuando se apareció en tu cuarto en la noche, lo malinterpretaste todo de la manera más terrible y lo avergonzaste tanto, que no se atrevió a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿me equivoco? –dijo, levantando una ceja inquisitiva.

-Bueno… -hizo memoria, enrojeciendo de haber juzgado tan mal al chico cuando él solo estaba cuidándola.

-Entonces, solo podía cagarlo a golpes al otro día, cuando tú te interponías –ella iba a defenderse, pero él lo impidió, como si fuese un hábil fiscal exponiendo su caso, prosiguió: -y luego, cuando iba a retar al ofensor, por algún motivo, te interponías y lo agredías por meterse con el bueno de Ryoga…

-¡Pero es que yo estaba engañada por su apariencia de niño bueno! –se defendió indignada.

-¿Y por qué diantres tenías que meterte en peleas de hombres? –inquirió molesto.

-¡Porque Ryoga era mucho más débil, desvalido, incauto…! –empezó a enumerar.

-¿Creías que Ranma se aprovecharía y lastimaría a alguien más débil? –cizañeó.

-¡NO! –gritó horrorizada- ¡No, no, claro que no! Pero hay otras formas de lastimar, y ese estúpido en como un toro en una cristalería en lo que a sentimientos se refiere…

-O sea que en el fondo hacías causa común con Hibiki porque querías que Saotome dejara de lastimar sentimientos… ¿los tuyos? –preguntó hábilmente el improvisado abogado. La chica se volteó indignada y un tanto temerosa de lo que podría entresacarle esa inquisitiva mirada, el maldito era demasiado listo. Mousse por su parte sólo sonrió, le apenaba ser duro, pero era necesario, sino, iba a perder lo que más quería por necia. –Así puestas las cosas, a pesar de sus más fervientes protestas, hiciste del cerdo tu mascota y de Hibiki tu amigo, y con ello, te condenaste sola a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de tu prometido…

-¡Pero es que yo…! –rabió intentando disculparse.

-…siempre sabes más que los demás –terminó por ella, lo cual la calló eficazmente- ¿O me vas a negar que frecuentemente has castigado a Saotome porque sabías de antemano que estaba en malos pasos, aunque no lo estuviera?

-¡Maldición Mousse, soy una mujer de convicciones que defiende lo que cree…! –empezó su alegato.

-…y que haría bien en escuchar de vez en cuando a los que de verdad se preocupan por ella, sobre todo los que ofrecen primero la vida, antes de que alguno de sus cabellos sea tocado –y con esto la calló por fin. Ella solo se sentó en la cama y lo miró vulnerable, con esa mirada de cachorrita que lo derretía un poco. _"Mejor termino luego con esto y me largo, o me meteré en un serio lío"_ se dijo el chino: -Volviendo al tema del vestidor: a) estaba increíblemente excitado por la posibilidad de ser normal, algo tú le has echado en cara muchas veces –ella iba a protestar, pero ante la mirada represora del joven, bajó la cabeza avergonzada-; b) te lo trató de explicar y tú sacaste la peor conclusión (pese a conocerlo), y lo apaleaste como de costumbre y hasta organizaste una turba para ello –ella se mordió los labios-; c) tú ya habías establecido hace tiempo la rutina de desvestirte frente al cerdo y dormir con él, de modo que sólo apeló a esto en condiciones controladas, porque sería por poco tiempo, estabas con tus compañeras y él mismo para que nada fuera más allá de lo que debía. Es más, cuando el cerdo se emocionó demasiado, él mismo entró al lugar y lo apalizó, ganándose una buena tunda por ello… -ante esto ya no pudo contenerse y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, escondiendo la cara en las manos de vergüenza, ¡cómo podía ser tan ruin con su prometido, y él seguía cuidándola y volviendo por más, realmente, ella no se lo merecía!

Mousse solo sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla de nuevo mientras le alcanzaba otro pañuelo, debía tener muchos cuando hablaba con ella, porque era una llorona. De pie los dos, cerca del escritorio, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, porque se la veía tan mal, y le dijo: -Ya, está bien, está bien, quizás exageré un poco…

-¡No exageraste nada, soy un monstruo, una bestia, una bruta…! –gimió desesperada-. ¡No lo merezco! ¡Es tan bueno y yo…!

-Eres un terrón de azúcar –le dijo dulcemente el amazona-. ¡Te juro Akane, que si yo mismo no estuviera ya enamorado, hace rato habría caído…!

-¡Deja ya de decir estupideces Mousse! –le dijo ella, corriendo la cara molesta.

-¡Pero es verdad! –le aseguró el otro: -No hay nadie más tierna, preocupada, atenta, cariñosa, pura…

-¡Y que lastima constantemente a quien más ama…! -lloriqueó de nuevo.

-¡Bah! ¡Saotome es un bruto que necesita de mano firme! –señaló despectivamente- ¿O te crees que alguien como Kasumi podría lidiar con él? ¡Si es una bestia, un animal! ¡Tendrás que estar con la vara de disciplina en la mano toda tu vida para que se comporte medianamente civilizado contigo! Tal como está, apenas califica para hombre de las cavernas –mientras le decía esto, le había quitado el pañuelo y le limpiaba tiernamente las lágrimas- Solo asegúrate de detenerte mientras aún respire –le dijo, burlonamente, ella le devolvió una de sus hermosas y atontadotas sonrisas, que el miraba con estúpido embelezo, cuando la puerta se abrió sin que reaccionaran a tiempo.

-Akane, ya estoy harto de esto, quiero que de una vez por todas… -el recién llegado se quedó paralizado ante el espectáculo que tenía frente a sí.

-Saotome –le dijo un miope muy asustado, quien rápidamente había retirado las manos de la chica como si quemara, y había dado un paso atrás con cautela- ¡Te puedo re jurar que esto no es lo que piensas…! -el chico no había terminado de pronunciar la consabida y cliché frase culpable, cuando como un ensalmo, éstas rompieron la parálisis del otro, que se impulsó sobre aquél con furia y potencia increíblemente rápidas. Por suerte, el otro se esperaba algo así, por lo que como en un baile sincronizado siguió el movimiento del otro, yéndose contra los cristales para emprender la fuga por los techos, mientras la muerte le pisaba los talones, todo esto antes de que la chica peliazul pudiese pestañear siquiera o reaccionar del asombro. Miró los cristales diseminados por el suelo y luego a través de la ventana, donde las dos figuras se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeñas.

-¡Ranma! –gimió desesperada, mientras sentía las voces de la familia que se aproximaban preocupados, se impulsó a sí misma por el camino emprendido por los artistas marciales, mientras la desesperación le daba alas tratando de darles alcance, antes de que ocurriera una desgracia -¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! –gritaba a la noche.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está, espero que les guste, solo me queda agradecer a Trekumy nuevamente por su ayuda, en especial en lo de la guerra de canciones, si bien no utilicé las que me sugirió (con su ternura habitual, más parecía una batalla de quien se declara con más dulzura que una guerra en toda regla) sí me dieron ideas de donde sacar material, más con su vena arrabalera y así la canción con que terminó :P

Además nuevamente sus reviews, que me guiaron en el desarrollo de esta parte, en especial marissa-chan, fern25, Naoko tendo y trekumy y por supuesto, a todos quienes siguen la historia.

* * *

1 Literalmente Dojo es el lugar donde se encuentran los caminos, refiriéndose al camino que emprende un guerrero para llegar a convertirse en tal.

2 Me cuesta tanto olvidarte, Mecano.

3 Bella sin alma, Ricardo Cocciante

4 Él me mintió, de Amanda Miguel.

5 Mentira, Yuridia.

6 Cariño malo de Palmenia Pizarro.

7 Dueño de Nada, José Luis Rodríguez.

8 Rata de Dos Patas, de Paquita la del Barrio.

9 Opening de la teleserie Betty la Fea, tema de Camaro y Pelay. Si se preguntan por qué usé estas antiquísimas canciones, es que por alguna razón, me hacían más gracia para esto, debe ser porque son tan sentidas o algo así ;D

10 Musha shugyo se define como la búsqueda o peregrinación espiritual del Samurai por diferentes lugares con la intención de perfeccionar sus artes y alcanzar la cúspide de la condición humana.


End file.
